Percy Jackson and Chaos Army!
by JadeZinniaMarchetta
Summary: Percy Jackson is cheated on by Annabeth chase and is tossed away by all his friends like a broken doll because of his new half-brother.But what happens,when Percy is sent on a mission to save the camp,once again?With different love interests,can Percy make it? A Chaos Story with a Twist,Shock and wizards.If your Under Ten I advise you-Skip Chapter One Because of its Graphicness.
1. She's crazy about you!

**This is the First Chapter of 'OMEGA'**

**Not like the others.**

**Omega pov:**

Alexandra put the small brown tuft of hair, that was annoying her, behind her ear. I couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was a daughter of Adonis.

'Omega, were best friends aren't we? Well you know everything about me. My past, family, friends.

But I barely know anything about you! So we have time by our side…why don't you tell me now?," She said, genuinely curious.

'How was your mission?,' I asked, trying to change the subject.

'Fine! You know, sometimes you mumble names in your sleep and drool," she giggled, "Like Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and who are they?,' She raised an eyebrow.

Before I can stop, I feel myself thinking about my past.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_I was heading to the armoury, when I saw Annabeth and Joe talking to each other near the lake. Joe is my ego-maniac half-brother. I hate him because everyone sucks up to him because he went on a quest to kill a minotaur with two of his friends and he acts like he saved the freaking world. Also my friends started going off with him and Poseidon favoured him. I know it's unlike me. But I feel jealous and unwanted._

_I stopped behind a tree and stared in shock at the scene in front of me. Joe and Annabeth were naked and were pressing their bodies against her. I felt my heart break into a million tiny pieces. I thought Annabeth would be the one person, who would always be there for me._

_Guess I was wrong._

_I decided to go to my cabin and iris message my mum. I had to do something to take my mind off Annabeth._

"_Oh Fleecy, Do me a solid," I murmured._

_As if I didn't have anything else to keep me from falling apart, a horrible scene lay before me. My house was up in flames and in the corner of the living room, I could see a small canon ball thing. I swallowed back my tears. They were bombed. And I couldn't do anything. And the worse thing was that my unborn sister died in the fire…too._

_I had nothing, no one so I left. My parents and my unborn sister died when someone bombed the house. I left my engagement ring for Annabeth, by the window sill._

**[END-OF-FLASHBACK]**

"Well?,' She asked again, punching me playfully.

Fortunately Aaron, my other best friend, burst through the door and said, 'Omega, Chaos want to talk to you'.

Alex sighed in annoyance. 'Next time?,' She asked hopefully.

"Next time," I agreed.

While me and Aaron were walking to chaos office, "Dude, Alex is crazy about you. Make your move, already."

I couldn't help, but say, "Were Just friends!"


	2. Come Back

**Second chapter of Omega, chaos warriors**

**Okay, I wanted to start on something basic, before I write more stories.**

**This is over-used. But I'm not getting Zoë, Bianca or annabeth with Percy. One thing for sure. Drama, romance, adventure and hurt/comfort.**

Omega pov:

I was standing in the middle of chaos headquarters, while chaos was staring at me, before saying,

' son, I know recently you Alex has came back from a mission, but now you, Alex and Aaron ,commanders and mars company must go back to earth because Gaia and her giants have teamed up with the titans to take over.'

I wanted to cry 'why me?'

But I know better. But instead I said,

'what about the seven other commanders and nine other companies?'. why couldn't they go?

'They will come if needed', He smiled knowingly.

'Why do I have to go?', I cried.

'Perseus, don't you think that the universe deserves to know that "Omega is the great Percy Jackson", but other than that you will assist me to Olympus to offer my alliance'.

Then a black swirling portal opened.

**3****rd**** person on Olympus :**

The major gods were bickering as usual. But this meeting was with major gods, minor gods and immortal campers who was in the titan war and the giants war. Chaos tapped his foot to show he was present in Olympus. Immortal campers ready their weapons, while the gods bowed. The immortal campers were confused but bowed also.

'lord chaos, what do we honour of your presence?', Athena thought out loud. Immortal campers gasped.

'I am here to offer you my three commanders and mars companies as a Ally, do you accept?'.

'We could use the help ',Poseidon Agreed.

'Very well, They will arrive at noon, 'chaos announced.

Once again ,chaos and his unknown companion descended in the void .

**Alexandra pov:**

I was waiting for Omega in the commanders cafeteria. At the thought of omega ,I tingled head to toe. Whenever I'm around him my heart beats 100 each second. His hair his eyes ,you could just melt in his eyes, well I can. I remember when we first met. We were both sixteen, he was on a his second mission.

_**Flashback(**_**Alexandra pov):**

_I was running as fast as I could on this dreaded sailing ship in the big, blue ocean. I couldn't swim. I'm a orphan you see. My owner sold me to work on this ship. The thing is they starve me ,beat me up and rape me .It was Mark ,who was running after me. He had eyes that could light up my world and his lips was another story. But I stop thinking all that when he raped me. I saw what he was holding. It was a what a blacksmith uses to make stuff. All I know. It burns and hurts._

'_don't run lexi',he laughed._

_A cold ,heartless laugh. I was backed up against the deck. Then I jumped in to the cold, silent, blue ,endless ocean. The last thing I remember was almost drowning and thinking my life would end right there ,right now. But then I felt strong, safe arms wrap around me. I started crying on his chest, while he made a bubble for me to breathe. Then I knew I would be safe._

_**Flashback end**_

Now all the commanders were at the cafeteria .A second later Omega walked up to us ,looking grim ,moody and gloomy and said,

'Get ready, were going to earth and were taking mars company, 'nodding towards me and Aaron .I didn't know if I was happy, sad or hurt ,but I settled for all three. But at least were all going together, right?

'why ,are you sad that were going to earth, you never been there before ,have you?,' I said wondering.

'It's all in the past,' He said reluctantly, as we headed to the ship.


	3. The Prince Is Back

**Third chapter of Omega, chaos warriors**

**Okay, I'm going to stay on someone's pov like two times and change and I'm only going to be on 3****rd**** pov one time. So someone's pov would approximately be a page long. Review.**

_**Alexandra pov:**_

Omega's face darkened as we landed on a hill. '_Camp half blood__,' I thought._

We were going to defend the gods and their demigods against the titans. I Know we would win.

"look at us ,all 3 of us once again ,saving the world, like old times," Aaron rambled on. Omega and I rolled our eyes in annoyance and fondness.

Omega pulled his invisible, black hoodie on that hides your face. He personally told me he hated the hoodie because it 't let anyone see your face

'Why are you wearing that?, 'Aaron asked. Which I was wondering too.

Omega shrugged. Just once I wish I could get a straight answer.

The three of us exited and met a centaur, who welcomed us. His name was Chiron. When we met Chiron ,omega stiffened for some reason. Aaron noticed too. We exchanged glances.

'We are having a campfire at night like usual, I presume your troops will be here by then, the gods and campers will meet and greet you there,' Chiron then led us to our cabin.

When we looked inside ,the size was not appealing. It was like my walk-in closet, but my closet was bigger.

'Ali, could you…?,'Omega asked.

My response was ,I focused on my desire and suddenly, the room expanded with four doors. Three of the doors were ours. The fourth one had a room full of more doors which were for the mars company.

'yeah ,well I'm going to check the camp lake ,adios amigos!,' omega said gloomily.

He then teleported out of here which I always hated and left me and Aaron staring at the place where he was not a second ago.

Aaron then turned to me smiling smugly,' your in love with omega!.' I blushed beetroot.

_**Aaron's pov:**_

I then turned to me smiling smugly,' your in love with omega!.' She blushed beetroot.

'What?, I don't,' trying to cover the fact that , Alexandra Valletta regal, totally and completely was.

I smirked .I got exactly as he wanted.

Omega and Alex are totally and completely in love with each other. Even though they have not realised it or probably won't even admit it. I went to the lake to see Omega.

He was holding a pen. He uncapped It and a bronze sword appeared. He stared at it for a while, before whispering, 'I missed this. 'It looked like he was blinking back tears.

'Is that your old sword?, 'I asked. He glanced at me, before capping it.

'some things are better left as secrets…or in the past at least, 'Omega said moodily.

His past. I wish I knew more about his past. For all I know he changed his name so no one really knows who he chaos appeared. He sat beside us. We bowed. He gestured to us to stand up.

'The gods do not trust us and suspect us as spies of Gaia, therefore, we must make them trust us, 'chaos said worriedly for some reason.

'What are you trying to say?, 'I said swallowing hard.

'I am saying Omega must reveal his true identity and past, 'chaos said guiltily.

"My lord! How could you! You know I HATE them ! You know what they has done to me!, "Omega cried angrily. What had the gods done to cause Omega to hate them.

'Omega, I know what I said but don't you think people like the companies deserve to know who you really and truly are, or at least Aaron and Alex, 'chaos nodded to me .I nodded. I mean I would really like to know who ,Omega really is. It would bring our friendship closer.


	4. Dreams and personality's

**Okay in This Chapter, it is all about the characters.**

**Get to know them! Also about their dreams.**

**Full Name: **Alexandra Valletta regal

**Age:**16,Immortal

**Gender: **Female

**Looks**: Dark Brown curly hair with purple highlights, Tanned skin.

**Personality:**

**Mortal Parent: **Riana Regal

**Godly Parent: **Adonis

**Any other family members: **Just mother

**Powers: **Can desire anything, Charm speak ,Love

**History: **Maiden on a ship

**Romance :**Omega

**Clothes: **T-shirt and shorts

**Weapon: **Dagger

**Full Name: **Aaron Grenade

**Age:**17

**Gender: **Male

**Looks: **blond hair ,Pale skin

**Personality: **Humorous and Dramatic.

**Mortal Parent: **Adriana Waters

**Godly Parent: **Zeus

**Any other family members: **No

**Powers: **Lightning

**History: **When a baby, he was given to chaos because his mother died giving birth.

**Romance :**No

**Clothes: **T-shirt and jeans

**Weapon: **Sword

_**3**__**rd**__** pov:**_

Omega, Alex and Aaron chose not to go to the campfire tonight due to their company arriving and settling in. The three fell in their beds clumsily.

_**Alex's and Aaron pov:**_

Since were on earth, I'm allowed to have demigod dreams' totally suck. But not this one. This one was about Omega.

_**Alex's dream:**_

_Omega was in front of a warm cosy fire with his eyes close he looked __**different **__.Beside him was a girl a bit younger than him .I felt hurt. Was she his girlfriend? Why was he with her? she was keeping the fire going. __**Hestia**__. Why was she there? But I was happy she wasn't with him. Omega opened his eyes. His eyes was bloodshot. His eyes were full of pain and hurt. Hestia changed to a 11yr old. She put a hand on his shoulder._

'_I can't believe her, I loved her and she does this to me,no,not only her but all my friends and my own father betrayed me and abandoned me for my brother , for all I did for them. I saved their freaking butts, 'Omega cried angrily._

_**Then I realised something:**_

_1)Omega was in love with a girl and that girl had broken his heart. But why would this girl break his heart for his brother? I mean that is just sick. She actually earned his love ,which I couldn't do._

_2)All his friends and_

_3) His own father betrayed him and abandoned him for his brother ._

_4) for all he did for them, which I don't really know ,but one thing for sure I'm going to find out._

_5)He saved their freaking butts. I wonder how?_

_6)He was a demigod. I thought he was chaos son._

_7)He was at Earth .This was before he became commander of chaos army. He looked vulnerable. He wasn't hiding anything. He was a legend a hero at that time. Everyone knew him._

_The image of Omega and Hestia faded. For a second I saw nothing. Then I sensed someone's presence. It was Hestia, tending the hearth._

'_Omega has a long tragic life, with mysteries that you will unravel due to time,' she said mysteriously._

_Now that made me want to know more about Omega, more than ever._

'_How do you know each other and why cant you just tell me?, 'I whined. Things would me so much easier._

'_Omega is a demigod ,Just like you and I cant tell you because his life is not mine to tell, 'Hestia slapped me with the fire._

'_what's so tragic about his life that you cant tell?,' I asked. I would understand if she told me._

'_you don't understand the pain he is going through, being here, being near her, being where he once called home but chaos understands, 'she said sadly. Then chaos appeared. I bowed._

'_Help him get over his heartbreak, his pain, his grief, his betrayal, 'chaos ordered. I nodded. He wasn't over his former love, which pained. Who was his former love? His pain? His grief? His betrayal?_

'_bless you child, 'Hestia and chaos said unison._

_**End of Alex's dream**_

With that I awoke in the middle of the night.

_**End of Alex's pov**_

_**Aarons Dream and pov:**_

_I was at camp half blood watching Omega__heading to the armoury, when I saw a girl and a boy talking to each other near the lake. The boy slid his hand under the girls over-sized t-shirt. Omega's eyes widened in pain,fury,anger and most of all hurt ._

'_come on babe?' he asked._

_'what here?, 'The girl asked._

_I saw Omega straining himself. But didn't do anything. He tore her top away, revealing nothing under._

_'like?', she asked, sashaying around._

_'love', He grinned._

_The girl placed her hand on his dick and started rubbing it. The boy bent down and started licking all juice ,she moaned in pleasure. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him in. When he was done , the Blondie pulled his pants down and started to swallow cum his massaged her breasts and sucked on her laid on the grass and the boy inserted his dick into her, she moaned in pleasure and pain, but it soon became muffled when the boy started kissing her._

_Finally, Omega walked away, he packed everything and left a ring on his windowsill. An engagement ring .He only said goodbye to a black Pegasus and a big hellhound. Weird._

_**Then I sensed someone's presence. It was Hestia, tending the hearth.**_

'_It is nearly time for you to know, 'Hestia said mysteriously. For what?_

'_who was she?, 'I asked._

'_The girl who changed his life, who broke his heart, for better and worse. I felt worse. Chaos appeared and I bowed. _

'_within the week he must unravel his identity,' chaos ordered. I nodded._

'_bless you child, 'Hestia and chaos said unison._

_**End of Aaron's dream**_

With that I awoke in cold sweat to see Alex hugging her knees.

'Alex?, 'I asked. She looked at me. She was crying softly. Then we heard Omega mumbling in his sleep. We sneaked over to hear. Maybe we can figure this out on our own.

_**End of Aarons pov**_

_**Omega's dream and pov:**_

_I was sitting on my bed in my cabin, watching the sea. It was just after I was told my mom and dad were dead because of a bomb, but I was happy because Thalia,Grover and Nico was here, just like old times. Suddenly thalia came barging in with a angry expression._

'_**I can't believe you Percy Jackson, you are such a jackass ,that was a gift from Artemis!**__,'she cried. Shoving a bag in my hand._

'_what-?,'I began. I looked in the bag to see broken arrows._

'_Oh, don't even try denying it, Joe told me, our friendship is done for, have a nice life loser, Joe is much better than you will ever be ,'she screamed. With that, she punched me my nose and stormed out of my cabin._

_Than everything changed._


	5. He's Alive?

_**Sorry ,I haven't been updating more chapters recently. I'm working on a new story. My own story .I freaking can't wait for you to read about it!**_

_**Omegas pov:**_

_Some one was shaking me. _

It was Alex. I looked into her hazel eyes. We held that gaze for a while. I started to rub the dizziness out of my eyes. Alex and Aaron were wide awake ,bed-ragged with concern in their eyes. Looks like they had a nightmare too.

'You had a nightmare, about your past I think, 'she said quietly. I know. She's going to ask me chaos ,help me.

'Is you tell us, you know ,we can help you, 'Aaron prompted. Not him too. They probably don't know who I am anyways,So why not tell them now?

'ok,since I'm going to tell everyone else about my identity-,'I began. But unfortunately ,Alex Interrupted me.

'wait your going to tell _**everyone**_ your Identity?, 'she said confused.

'Yeah,because unfortunately the gods don't trust, therefore ,I must tell _**everyone **_my true identity, past and name, 'I said bitterly. Alex put her arms around herself and Aaron folded his arms.

'But why you?, 'she asked in puzzlement.

I took a deep breath 'Because the gods know me and this camp use to be my home, unfortunately, 'I said sourly.

'So my dreams are true! you're a demigod! Wait-why did you leave?, 'She said regretfully when she saw my face.

I'm going to kill Hestia and chaos.

'I got betrayed by my own Olympian family, they use you ,manipulate you and then they turn against you,' I said coldly.

'Then why is Hestia helping you, 'Aaron asked in confusion. I smiled.

'Hestia, helped me a lot, she was their to give me a home, that's when I started to respect Hera ,we just need a strong family and faithful love, 'I stared out of the window

'Hestia helped me through the titan war two, she showed me my friends and family, all the people I ever cared about, 'my shoulders sagged. Aaron grabbed my shoulder reassuringly.

'Hope was useless to me ,so many of my friends were dead, 'I paused.

'Hestia is the last Olympian and the most important-because hope survives best at hearth, she's always been my favourite goddess no matter what, 'I smiled.

'That was beautiful, but now can you tell us who you really are?, 'Alex said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. But before I could do anything more. There was a conch horn.

'It's already breakfast!, 'Aaron said surprised.

'That's not breakfast ,that's a attack! I said before heading out of the door putting on my hoodie.

_**Omegas pov Ended**_

_**Alex pov:**_

We woke our army up and We ran to the half-blood hill. But it was too late. Their was satyrs and demigods sprawled across the field. Some were dead, some were seriously injured. Omega looked angry and pained, like this happened before. He was going to tell us who he really is and this happens. A monster army was before us ,smirked smugly. The leader was Nereus ,I guessed from his form of shape, pointed his sword at Omega and beckoned him forward.

'I can destroy this camp because it looks like there is no Poseidon's spawn here ,except that one over there,' He pointed at a boy who was badly bruised, 'but he wasn't much of a challenge, but you, are ancient. Powerful and a Poseidon's spawn, let us duel,'Nereus smiled.

Omega is a demigod. He is Poseidon's kid. I finally found out something. Omega looked at the sword then at Nereus ,then back at the sword. He smiled, that made me melt. He brought his sword out and sighed. His face reflecting something. He frowned ,he was remembering something. Something unpleasant.

'Goodbye dear brother, but it is a shame you don't find out who I really am before this war has even begun! Have fun in tarturaus again!, 'Omega said heroically.

Nereus smirk disappeared. Omega cried a battle cry and we quickly followed his lead. I slashed and hacked and killed anything that came my way. I toyed with every Empousei.I dodged a some hellhounds. In about 5 minutes ,we won this battle, we were ankle deep in monster dust and slime. A girl who had blonde hair and startling stormy grey eyes, walked up to us, it was obvious she was the camp leader. Omega stiffened slightly when he noticed her. My heart sank, did he like her? and who was she?

'Who are you?, 'She asked, weak. She had scars and scratches all over body.

'Your new ally, 'Omega said coldly. That was really surprising to me and the whole army, Omega never used that tone of voice except…well never. Omega then vapour travelled. Something seriously was up with him. I walked over to her. Campers started drinking nectar and eating ambrosia.

'Hey my names Annabeth,what's his problem?, 'She asked. I felt kid of guilty, I mean he was my friend and yeah,he doesn't have to be mean to them, I felt responsible of his actions.

'You mean Omega,oh he's just not in the mood,Hes usually a nice easy-going guy, 'I lied and insisted.

'If only Percy was here, 'she muttered.

'Who's Percy?, 'I asked. I wonder if he's the camps ,egoistic hero like all the others. She frowned, then slowly a smile, a very sad smile was plastered on her face.

'I think we'll be able to talk about him a lot at the campfire,'Annabeth walked away to tend the wounded.

_**Aaron's pov**_

All day I've been with the campers trying to improve their techniques and we had a real tour around the camp by annabeth,but for some reason. But now it's the campfire .Alex went over to annabeth and started talking to her. Reluctantly,Annabeth stood up. The chatter and laughter died down.

'Someone has asked me who Percy is, 'The campers gasped at this, which I didn't get, who is Percy? Next to me Omega shifted his weight for some reason.

'So were going to tell the Adventures of Percy Jackson,'Annabeth Announced. Their was chatter of excitement and a round of applause. Omega went stiff rigid.

'We don't need to hear about that loser, You have me!, 'Said a boy from the crowd.

Most of the campers rolled their eyes in disgust.

A girl with Black spiky Hair stood up and smiled, but I could see it was forced, Omega slumped in his seat. I don't know what's up with him today, ever since we came here, he's been acting strange.

'Hi, I'm thalia , lieutenant of Artemis ,I'm a immortal friend of Percy's, I've experienced a lot with Percy, 'everyone cheered at this.

**AN: information is wrong for a reason ,read on to understand.**

'Percy's catastrophic life starts when Grover, A satyr and himself was on a Yancy academy field trip, During the field trip, Percy is attacked by Alecto,A kindly one, who is disguised as his pre-algebra teacher ,Mrs Dodds but Mr Brunner, who was actually Chiron,'Thalia gestured to a man in a wheel chair, the man who showed us around. But I noticed one thing, it hurt to say the name Percy, for some unknown reason. I had a sinking feeling, that soon enough, the secret will be unveil, and Percy was not dead.

'Gives him a pen, called Anakulmos or riptide ,Which Hercules used, Anyway, After The kindly one was killed, everyone acted as though she never existed ,after the school year ends, Grover and himself, see three old women cutting yarn, But as Percy Jackson as himself and the dumbest kid in history he abandons Grover when using the bathroom,' Said Thalia ,chuckling to herself, A satyr huffed, Which assumed was Grover.

'Percy run's into Gabe. A smelly dim-witted mortal and have a small conversation, Then his mother, Sally Jackson and himself goes to Montauk ,a Beach or something, with Gabe's car ,but while their there, Terrible weather strikes ,they run into a satyr, who happens to be Grover, Then Percy finally tells his mum everything, Halfway they reach half-blood hill, a minotaur attacks, but clueless, stubborn and loyal as he is, he insists to take his mother too, the car was destroyed, His mother was taken, Percy destroyed the minotaur with his bare hands, 'Everyone gawped at this. Impossible.

'A inexperienced half-blood killed a minotaur?, 'A soldier asked, shocked. Immortal campers nodded.

'Percy stayed in Hermes cabin, that was usually the place they use to go back then, in capture the flag Percy is claimed by Poseidon, god of seas, Percy is accused of taking the lightning bolt, they go on a quest defeating medusa ,echidna ,crusty and loads of others, the truth is Luke a son of Hermes stole the bolt, 'The Hermes cabin growled at this.

' but Ares finds him, Luke manipulates Ares saying there will be a three way war, the bolt is really in the bag Ares gave him, Percy travels to the underworld, when he thinks he can get his mother back, he must choose who goes back with him, he leaves his mother there, he returns the bolt, In the end Percy has his mother back and Luke is the one who betrays Percy,'Thalia finishes of.

I stand their paralysed. Omega raises his hand and I raise my eyebrows at him.

'yes?,'Thalia sighed in sadness.

'I can't help noticing ,but you haven't told your campers everything, why is that?, 'Omega questioned. I looked at him confused.

Thalia narrowed her eyes in suspicion ,'we have told them everything, 'She glared, but I couldn't help but notice a edge of uneasiness.

'But you didn't tell them about the fight with Ares and that Luke also stole the helm of darkness and many others, 'Omega smiled. The immortal campers looked guilty.

'How do you know about that?, 'A guy with a gothic look asked. Omega shifted in his seat. Everyone was eyeing him now. Wondering, how on earth did he know about this? I was too.

'you've met Percy before ,haven't you?, 'Grover asked, before fainting and crying 'food'.

'**What did you do?, '**cried the immortals, rushing to Grover's side.

'me? it seems Percy was trying to contact Grover and it was too much for him to handle. Like the time when he felt pans presence ,but other then that he'll be fine, 'Omega said casually, how does he stay calm in these situations?

'Percy? he's alive? Why would he contact us NOW? After so long…where is he? What is he doing?,'Annabeth screamed. Is she crazy? Omega doesn't know where Percy Jackson is.

'He's fine. Everything else is confidential. Chaos or Percy wouldn't want me to tell you things, there might be a spy, like the last titan war, 'Omega exclaimed. I stared at him. he's been alive for so long. He lived through times with these guys. But no one knows who he really is.

'Well could you at least tell us who you are? If you witnessed the events of Percy's life,'Annabeth growled in frustration.

'I'm…,'Omega began. I widened my eyes. Was he going to tell us now?

'We should do the mission now,' Omega said in a steady voice


	6. What's in store for you

**I know I haven't updated in a long time. But I have a reason. I had to write a whole story on computer for my English homework. Soul Alone. I did it real short. Hopefully I'll PASS. No such a Luck. It's the worst ,I Know. Don't lie to me. But Christina will have a happy ending…eventually. Read it to get what I'm on about. I'm tired. Feel like sleeping. Your lucky I'm uploading. So, Appreciate it. But on to the mission. I've been really busy lately. My life is another step ahead of me. I got holidays. I Won't be able to upload, Due to personal matters. Guess what will happen…Review, Subscribe and favourite.**

**3****rd**** Person:**

'Chaos has asked us to do a mission, if you want to, you can watch by the iris message, 'Aaron said excitedly. Aaron was hyper like that.

Apparently ,there was a changed of plans, They were going to defeat another evil instead of the former one. Omega made a portal appear. The gods ,Immortal campers, Chaos Army and some regular campers stayed and watched. Wondering what evil they will see. Not sure whether to be happy excited, interested or worried. Omega, Alex and Aaron stepped into their black portal. Suddenly a cold, windy climate came into view, but the commanders seemed unaffected.

'Shoji, 'Alex whispered.

She said it like sh-oh-gee. Shoji was the name of the area they were in. Omega nodded grimly. Aaron kept making snow angels and snow men. Mature. Omega and Alex rolled their eyes. Alex and Omega rolled a snowball each and aimed and scored at Aaron.

'Stay on task, 'Omega Scolded.

'Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today, 'Alex sighed.

'You guys are mean, 'Aaron Whined.

Suddenly they felt a cold breeze. A presence. Presence of Evil. Aaron stood up from his latest ice sculpture. An Octopus with its tentacles tangled in knots. A soft growling noise was heard. Suddenly, an extremely beautiful lady walked to Omega. She had Pink neon lipstick, Blue starry eyes, and Lush red hair. She wore a red satin dress. In a way she was equally beautiful as Aphrodite. Everyone with half a mind would not say that out loud.

'Nora, Nice to see you again! 'Omega said nervously.

'I told you our fates were tied, what are you doing here? 'Nora exclaimed.

She smiled a dazzling smile. Omega looked dazed for a moment, but snapped out of it a second later.

'Oh, we just got an order to finish you of, won't that be great? 'Aaron said enthusiastically, who was the only one who noticed Alex's murderous glare and her nostrils flare.

'Wait, Not without…,'Omega began.

'Fine, but you are only an exception, 'Nora batted her eyelashes.

Omega, Aaron and Alex followed her to her private palace. Aaron and Alex looked up at Omega Questioningly, But Omega seemed unfazed. The four sat on the floor. Nora picked some kind of powder and threw it in to the low fire. Nora clasped her hands with Omega, Much to his disliking. Dark shadows and images appeared and disappeared. Until they settled on one particular image. Nora smiled flirtulously and nodded gleefully.

"Guess what I have in store for you," Nora said mysteriously.


	7. The Mission,Unfortunately!

**I had loads of homework. Sorry I couldn't upload. Any way's checkout my poll. Sorry about the short update. My life is so messed up at the moment.**

**Still 3****rd**** pov:**

Nora said a little incantation under her breath, that made the fire slightly higher. Aaron and Alex gave desperate looks at Omega, but he sat there waiting calmly. A picture of a girl came into view. Omega flinched. That was odd. Omega never flinched. Aaron and Alex frowned. This cannot be good.

'Travelled with her a lot, didn't you?, 'Nora asked sadly.

Omega nodded, While Alex and Aaron looked at him in confusion. Omega never travelled with a girl Alone. Did a Omega have a girlfriend? Nobody saw the girls face. Only Omega did.

'Your lives is intertwined once again, much to your dismay,' Nora continued.

Omega scowled. Something was definitely wrong. Omega never scowled. Omega was a easy-going guy full of fun and laughter. Right? Nobody saw behind those sea-green eyes. Except him. All the soldiers know that he was betrayed. By everyone who he knew. Nobody questioned him. If they did. Well…let's not go there. But if he's friends asked, He just gave them a sad, meaningful stare and look away. As if everything hurt him but tried not to show it.

'You have suffered much, brave one! But you will suffer more without a friend to guide you,' Nora said dramatically.

No one moved. No one said anything. All was heard was silence. Silence. There's different types of silence. Happy silence. Mourning silence. Unforgettable silence. But the silence in the air was hurtful. It was the silence of hurt, pain, betrayal and a heart breaking into million pieces.

'Maybe they've changed? Maybe they regret what they have done? Maybe you still love her?,' Nora bawled.

Omega's head snapped to look at her, But Aaron and Alex stared at Omega in astonishment. Omega loving her…But who is her? It obviously hurt Omega. Which pained Alex.

'Not in a million years,' Omega seethes. Now this really pains Alex.

'Hmmm, well I shouldn't interfere, But you should know ,holding grudges is very unpredictable once they find out who you are,' Nora soothes.

'Let's hope not,' Omega scowls deepens.

'You must forgive and forget or else,' Nora glared. Omega started to stand up.

'You must sail home, Hero Of Olympus,' Nora prompted.

'I think this is over,' Omega said suddenly.

'don't say I didn't try and warn you,' Nora screamed.

'You didn't try and warn me, there I said it,' Omega shouted.

Nora bought a vial behind her back. Blood. A vial of blood. who's blood. Omega's blood. What's so special about Omega's blood you may ask. It can bring the dead back. It can make you immortal. It can make you powerful. How she has it? Well when Omega was occupied she cut his hand and took a pint of blood. If only… Nora bought the vial to her lips, and had a good long drink. Omega tried to hold back a smirk. Why? you'll find out soon.

'With this I'll be immortal forever and more powerful than the primordial's,' Nora cackled.

But as Nora talked she slowly slid to her feet and evaporated to dust.

'Or not,' Omega muttered. With that Omega cut off the IM.

Aaron, Alex and the whole army knew that Omega was upset. Omega did not act like this. Omega was a easy going guy who always looked at the bright side in everything and everyone. This was going to be a long war. Especially that they cannot interfere unless needed. Which meant they will battle the giants, titans and Gaea .Talk about easy. Well easy to them. Omega stared at the polluted land. Alex and Aaron rose to their feet.

'Omega, we have to go now,' Alex said gently.

'I know, but not the place where I want to be,' Omega whispered.

'If you want ,you can go there, you know where you want to be, but come back, Christy will kill us, if you don't,' Alex said hesitantly.

'No, because it doesn't exist anymore,' Omega said sadly.

With everything on Omega's shoulder's ,he pushed them aside. He was not going to fail chaos.

**Annabeth's Pov (sorry)**

After the three commander's return, they walked to their cabin. One by one we get over our shock. Omega's blood can kill people. Also it can make people powerful. How?

I walk to my cabin silently.

Something about that guy…

He seems so mysterious. But I know he's hiding something. Something about Percy?

Hope fill's in my heart. I know I shouldn't have cheated on him. But he was acting so distant. I Thought he was cheating on me. But now I know. He would never cheat on me. He's loyal. Too loyal.

As soon as my head hit my pillow, I drift of to sleep, Listening to Broken By life house.(**Good Song)**

**My Dream(Real part from The fourth book, Battle of labyrinth, but in Annabeth's pov)**

_"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon," Percy said. "And_

_they...they said they made my father's trident."_

_"The telekhines betrayed the gods," I explained. "They were practicing_

_dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to_

_Tartarus."_

_"With Kronos."_

_I nodded. "We have to get out-"_

_No sooner had I said that than the door to the classroom exploded and_

_young telekhines came pouring out. They stumbled over each other, trying to_

_figure out which way to charge._

_"Put your cap back on," He said. "Get out!"_

_"What?" I shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."_

_"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe_

_it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."_

_"But you'll be killed!"_

_"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

_I glared at him for being so logical. I was mad at him ,at everybody. Mother Athena would never forgive me, but I did._

_I kissed him._

_I'll never forget that look on his face._

_It was priceless, clueless and he was confused._

_"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." i put on her hat and vanished._

_I Ran for the exit, but I could still hear before I got out of earshot._

_"There!" one yelled._

_Another one snarled. "What do we have here? A son of Poseidon?"_

_"Yes," another growled. "I can smell the sea in his blood."_

_I couldn't hear anymore, but I heard something .Something I didn't want to hear._

_I heard him screaming ,then he let the most horrible scream of all. An explosion, a tidal_

_wave, a whirlwind of water, I saw. _

_He was giving his final effort to save me._

_Fire and water collided, superheated steam, and he suddenly shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion, just one piece of flotsam thrown free by a million pounds of pressure. I hadn't realised I was crying. But I was. I reached Hephaestus workshop._

**End of my dream**

I woke up in cold sweat.

_Where are you seaweed brain?_

Life is full of wonders and secrets, dreams and hopes. You only have one shot to make it perfect. Will Annabeth reveal why she cheated on Percy in the first place? Will Alex confess her love? How did Christina be free?

**Sorry This is really short. I'm having a writer's block. I'm going through a tough**

**Time. By the way I do respect Percabeth.I'm still deciding if not to do percabeth.**


	8. Percy Said

**Sorry I haven't Updated for very long. Enjoy! I'm going back to school. Which means less updates. Which is the worst. I have amazing ideas.**

**Thalia's Pov(I guess I should do everyone now)**

How dare I accuse Percy of doing such things? I mean, Percy wouldn't go near a bow and arrow, much less one that was given by Artemis herself. I snorted. Boy couldn't shoot an arrow to save his life. I want to find him, but I don't know where. I want to go back to December. **(A Taylor swift Song)**

That's where he'd go. Family. Friends. A place of Love.

Where would Kelp head go?

Somewhere in the sea? No.

His father would find him in no time.

The sun began to rise. I could see campers awakening. I went to half-blood hill, but in the distance I saw a small army of monsters. No. Not now. I blew the conch shell, until people came. Surprisingly, the chaos army was out first.

These guys were awesome, they had it all. From clothes morphed into armour to the latest of the best weapons. Since they travelled around the universe, I was hoping they knew about Percy. I know Omega knows something. Prometheus and Hyperion were leading the army. Thankfully, Omega was already there with his two other companions. They somehow reminded me of Grover, Annabeth and Percy. Prometheus walked up to Omega.

Prometheus narrowed his eyes at Omega, I thought they would budge out.

'Listen demigod, I'm giving you a chance to accept defeat and join us or there will be war!,' Hyperion said.

'Oh, I see you got out of the maple tree,' Omega stated. _Idiot_. He reminds me of Percy.

'The war has already started, a long time ago,' Said Omega's companion, Alex.

'Since when was Hyperion a maple tree?,' His other companion asked, Aaron.

'Since-,'Omega began, But he was cut of by Alex.

'Guys, this is not the time,' Alex said exasperatedly.

Then a roar went over by the monster army. Soon everything was a blur. I stood on a huge rock and kept shooting arrows at the back of the monster army. I saw the commanders slaying through waves of monsters.

They were unstoppable.

Annabeth slapped her Yankees hat on her head and headed out to join. _Ugh_. That bitch.

How could she cheat on Percy?

Why did she cheat on Percy?

How I found out?

Well I accidentally stepped in when Annabeth and Joe were making out by the beach.

It was not a sight to see. Trust me.

We really need a battle plan. Then omega goes forward and duels Hyperion. I don't remember anything. I was watching them both duke it out. I wasn't paying attention to my own fight. A enemy demigod went behind me and scarred me for life.

The last thing I saw was being pulled out by a Apollo child.

**Grover's pov**

Percy contacted me. Or at least I think I did. I fainted from shock. His Mind was very faint. Like he didn't want me to know something. But it seems everyone just finished a battle. I felt useless. Useless. I felt like that ever since Percy left. I sighed. Argus walked to me and gestured to the big house.

Oh.

I guess they're in a meeting discussing battle strategies. I marched inside the big house. They were just getting seated.

"Grover, you lived!,"Nico exclaimed, when he caught sight of me.

Everybody craned their necks to see me.

"Yeah ,look's like it," I said grimly, while taking a seat.

All meeting we discussed battle plans. We took our best one. Then we asked if anyone knew about Percy Jackson. My best friend. I felt everybody's heart breaking who was present in the room who were his friends. When no one said a thing, I decided to end the silence.

'Actually, I felt Percy's presence in my empathy link," I said.

This got Everyone's Attention. Everyone leant a little forward in their seats.

'I fainted from shock, because Percy talked to me," I continued, But was interrupted by Annabeth.

"What did he say,"Annabeth whispered. Everyone knew she was the one who missed Percy most. He was he Boyfriend, Right?

"He said an I Quote,

"_**Nothing is the same anymore,**_

_**Your hearts are aching sore.**_

_**Betrayed by my loved ones,**_

_**You'll have to make up for it by tons.**_

_**Ashamed?**_

_**Guilty?**_

_**Torn?**_

_**Are you?**_

_**What was broken has became Powerful,**_

_**Indeed I am here."**_

I was affected. I was Ashamed, guilty and torn when he first said this. But I guess he was trying to make me feel worse than I already am.

I wanted my best friend back. Even if he hates me.

No one said a thing for a long time. So I guessed this affected them a lot.

"And you shall," Omega said.

We must've looked confused or something because he explained.

"Grover thought he want's his best friend back, Even if he hates him and he will," Omega answered.

Then slowly Annabeth's head turned slowly to Omega.

"What do you know about Percy Jackson?,"Annabeth asked.

No.

Demanded.

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential," Omega said, Clearly amused.

"Well, what's not confidential? that you can tell us,"Annabeth hissed.

"Sorry, but _someone_ told me not to tell anyone anything," Omega exclaimed.

"And who is _That Someone _?,"Annabeth snarled.

I took a sip from my Hot coco.

"Percy Jackson himself," Omega leaned a little forward and whispered.

I'd like to say I was unimpressed and calm, but, that would be lying. I spat my coco out through my nose at Clarisse in shock. That did not help the mood.

"What?," we asked in unison.

I couldn't see under omega's hood. But, I got a feeling he was smiling or smirking.

But one thing we all paid attention to was…

Omega has information of Percy Jackson. He knows where he is.

Probably.

Omega met Percy.

**Read this.**

**I want you to tell me what you liked, Hated and disagreed about this chapter.**

**Also could you tell me when you want Percy to reveal himself?**

**Which chapter I mean.**

**One more question: How long do you want my chapters to be?**

**Thanks.**

**Review. Subscribe. Favourite.**


	9. A wizard!

**Thanks for your reviews. I think I should do Alex's Pov more often because she's a girl. Any way's I am so mega happy because I am going to France in March. Yahoo.**

**Alex's Pov:**

Omega was trying to avoid eye contact, as the immortal campers bombarded omega with questions, demanding to get answers of Percy Jackson. I got into Omega's head.

Yeah.

Us warriors of chaos can talk to each other. It's really complicating. So am not going to bother.

_**Mental Talk:**_

_ugh what shall I say now? _He screamed to himself.

_Tell them what you know, duh! _I said.

_Alex, ugh, ever heard of privacy? _Omega exclaimed.

_Who hasn't? _I said.

_You! I mean remember that time you walked in on a guy in the bathroom. _He blurted.

Okay.

He just had to bring that up.

That was an accident. You'll understand after this.

_**Flashback:**_

_Omega and I just had our first dance. We were dancing to enchanted by Taylor swift. A dance at a party that Aaron had hosted. Apparently he was celebrating because he got promoted. Don't ask. But everyone knew it was just an excuse. That was fine by me._

_Anyways Omega had his arm around my waist an I flung my arms around his neck._

_I really thought this was the day he would kiss me._

_Stupid me._

_I've been waiting forever. But there are other girls. A lot of girls. He never looks at anyone more than a friend. So I figured he liked being single and wasn't looking for a relationship._

_That was fine by me._

_It was weird. Being in love with your best friend._

_Yes .I said love._

_Whenever I'm around him my stomach flips and I want to touch his hair. I'm like a love-sick puppy. All I need is a simple move that could change my life for the better._

_But as long as he doesn't find out, I'm okay._

_I like that he's normal and just a son of chaos. He didn't go through pain. I don't want him to._

_It's like that song footprint by T.O.K._

"_I'm going to get some Dr pepper," Omega said over the music. I nodded bye, upset._

_Then I felt sick. A sharp pain through my tummy. I groaned. I stumbled across the dance floor. Hopefully it looked like I was dancing, not like I was about to vomit. I got to the door. My vision was blurry. I opened the door to the bathroom._

_What I saw scarred me for life._

_I don't want to talk about it. I know you wouldn't. I won't describe what I saw. You don't want to know. Really._

_**End of Flashback:**_

_Okay, Now let me gut you like a fish of reminding me of that incident, _I shouted at him.

At that moment Aaron joined our conversation. Great.

_Hey-Hey peeps, _He said merrily.

_Aaron! ,_Me and Omega shouted_._

_What?, _he asked.

_Me and Omega mentally sighed._

_Dude their getting suspicious…_Aaron declared

_**End of mental talk:**_

Omega looked up and eyed in the universe I saw Omega act like this. Why would he? Omega cleared his throat.

"Fine, I'll tell you all something he'll love you to hear," Omega hissed, while the immortals leaned forward.

"You ungrateful immortal campers believed the lies and rumours of his half-brother, Joe, You betrayed him and ignored the truth he told you. His girlfriend cheated on him, his friends didn't talk to him anymore and what for? For his lower than low Half-brother. Probably. Most of all You couldn't comfort him of his loss of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis,"Omega shouted.

I never saw him so worked up about something.

Also I couldn't believe that his friends would Neglect Percy like this after so much he's been through. His life must've been so miserable.

The immortals looked so ashamed.

"Why do _you_ care so much about him and know so much about him?,"Thalia questioned Omega.

I've been wanting to know that for a while.

"Cause I have contact with him and know him,"Omega said ,as if he was bored.

Okay.

Omega has contact with the most wanted being and I didn't know.

Looks like he has many secrets.

**That he's supposed to tell me.**

Best friends tell each other everything, right?

Right

I tell him everything, so why can't he?

For five solid minutes ,No one said a thing.

"Can we talk to him?,"Nico asked.

Omega sighed and said, "No".

"_Why", I_ thought.

They just want to apologise. They just want him back. Is that so much to ask.

I know from Omega, That is not a lot to ask. Asking Omega not to kill you is a lot to ask.

"Look if you don't mind, could you tell us more about Percy Jackson?, we don't know him," Aaron asked.

Chiron Nodded, "Since Omega knows so much about Percy Jackson, why doesn't he tell Percy's adventures, starting from his second quest."

Omega nodded reluctantly.

I wonder, why?

But he was saved by some one who slammed open the door. The immortals looked startled. But me, Aaron and Omega weren't. We knew who it was.

Actually I'm glad she came at last. I missed her. She's like a sister to me.

"Hey guys!," she said _way_ to cheerfully.

We waved awkwardly.

Sometimes she can embarrass us so much.

She's up to something.

"And Who may this be?," Questioned Chiron.

"Oh this is Christina," Aaron said.

"Is she one of your commanders?," Asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, "I answered.

"So who's your godly parent?,"Thalia asked.

"I'm not a demigod," Christina laughed.

"Then what are you?,"Nico patronised.

"I'm a Powerful, amazing and terrific wizard," Christina bragged.

"So you're a daughter of Hebe,"Annabeth failed.

"I'm a wizard," Christina said flatly.

"But wizards don't exist, there just a fantasy and mythological creatures who practice and studies magic,"Annabeth failed. Again

"I'm a wizard," Growled Christy.

"Prove it ,"taunted Thalia.

"Fine," Christy shrugged.

Christy concentrated on the palm of her hand.

This is going to be bad.

She looked at a wall that had Cds.

No.

_**Bam.**_

And there goes the whole wall. A cold breeze washed over me. She made it snow. In the big house. Then I feel a fever coming up. She got the sun so close to us that we can touch it.

That's not even a quarter of her power.

"Believe me _**NOW**_?," Christy smirked.

The immortals nodded.

As I said I missed her.

"So watch ya talking bout ?,"Christy said, bored.

"Percy Jackson," I said.

"What about him?," Christy asked.

"He's missing," Aaron stated.

"That must be horrible for you! wait, who is he?," Christy said uncertainly.

"A son of Poseidon," Omega said.

"Great, I mean who is he really?," Christy said.

"That's what we want to know!," said Aaron, looking at Omega.

"I'll explain to you later! But now I must tell the immortals something. Something about Percy Jackson.

"What?," Snapped Nico.

"He has forgiven one of you," Omega said as if he was talking to a Three year old.

"And who is that?," Asked Annabeth.I got a feeling they were more then friends and that she was hoping Percy forgave her.

"Well…

**Any guesses. If you want you can decide.**

**In no particular order, The choices are;**

**-Thalia**

**-Annabeth**

**-Poseidon**

**-Joe (His half-brother)**

**-Nico**

**-Clarisse**

**-Grover**

**-The Stoll's brothers**

**-Chiron**

**-Reyna**

**-Jason**

**-Hazel**

**-Frank**

**And anyone else!**


	10. Let's do a Bet!

**I'm listening to Permanent marker by Taylor swift.**

**Thank you so much for your votes. But I want to do only one of them. Too many and I'll go overboard. So, yay? I uploaded two times a week. Maybe I should do that more often if that'll get you guys to review more. Can I have more reviews? Please. Reviews are nice.**

**Omega's/Percy's Pov:**

There is one person I forgive.

"well…Percy forgives Nico Di Angelo," I said finally.

I swear he looked like he was going to explode from happiness. The others looked disappointed.

"Anyone else?,"Annabeth asked in hope.

"No, now is this meeting over?," I asked.

They nodded reluctantly. I got a feeling they wanted to talk more about me. Alex looked at me, questioningly.

I grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "I'll explain later."

Then I sprinted of to the stables. I haven't seen Blackjack in a while.

"Hello," I called into the stables.

"_**Guys ,don't let this demigod suss of the underworld soul get on your backs, if they do, stampede them!" **_said blackjack, no doubt.

"Blackjack, I can hear you," I laughed.

"_**No way! it's Poseidon's kid, Joe! Didn't we give you the message the last time or do you just want to come back for me? I told you we ain't letting anyone ride us until Boss comes back! And no boss is not you!," **_Cried blackjack indignantly.

"Hey-Hey calm down Blackjack! it's me, Percy and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me boss?," I smiled.

"_**Boss! Your back! It's been gazillion years!," **_Neighed Blackjack.

"Yeah,sorry about that," I said.

"_**No worries bout that, just happy your back,wanna go for a ride?," A**_sked Blackjack.

Why not?

It's been a long time since I rode blackjack.

_**Nico' s Pov**_

I trudged sown to the forest. I was so happy. Percy forgives me. Me. It's like I won the lottery. But only better. I decided to go and question Omega a bit more about Percy. It's not really fair, because he knows where Percy is.

Does he need to torture us like that?

I saw Omega sitting on the grass in the forest with blackjack near, who was grazing grass peacefully. That was odd. Because Blackjack won't let anyone near him or the other Pegasus.

Can you guess why?

Percy.

Percy was Blackjack's owner and nobody rides or attempts to ride Blackjack.

I cleared my throat, to let Omega know I was in his presence.

"You're here to know more about Percy Jackson's whereabouts and why he forgave you," Guessed Omega.

I nodded my head. He motioned me to sit down.

"He forgave you because he knows that it was easier to blame him instead of accepting the truth," Omega explained.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

Yes I believed Joe's lie's. What were his lie's?

_**Joe told me Percy tried to kill Bianca on purpose.**_

_**Joe told me Percy played with Bianca's feelings.**_

_**Joe told me Percy didn't try to save Bianca.**_

_**Joe told me Percy urged Bianca to go instead of himself.**_

_**Joe told me Percy killed Bianca.**_

I was an idiot to believe Joe. I hate Joe.

"And as for Percy's whereabouts…,"Omega trailed of because he took of his hoodie.

_**Standing before me was the person who was like a brother to me.**_

_**Standing before me was the most missed person in the universe.**_

_**Standing before me was the person who I betrayed.**_

_**Standing before me was a person who witnessed my sister's death.**_

_**Standing in front of me is a hero.**_

I couldn't talk or move. I closed my mouth in case I couldn't form a sentence.

For a second I was feeling a mix of emotion.

Happiness.

Sadness.

Anger.

Hurt.

And a lot of other things.

Percy Jackson was back and alive.

And in front of me.

And he forgives me.

He's back!

_**I should probably shout at the top of my lungs that he was here.**_

_**I should probably hug him.**_

_**I should probably say sorry a million times.**_

_**I should probably stop listing my options down.**_

_**I should probably stop gaping at him.**_

But I don't.

Percy pulled his hoodie back up as if scared if someone see's him. But I saw him. I don't know if it was a accident or on purpose.

One thing I'm sure about.

Is he is back.

Right here.

In front of me.

Attempting to do a yoga position while having chocolate syrup on a marshmallow? Okay.

"Percy!y-yo-you-,"I tried to form a sentence, but it seemed like I was failing terribly.

"Shhh NICO, yes it's me, your not dreaming, this is not a illusion and you can't go telling the immortals that I am Percy Jackson," Percy hissed.

"Why not? Where were you? How are you alive?," I questioned him.

"I don't want everyone to know I'm Percy Jackson, I've been travelling around the galaxy and I'm immortal," Percy said slowly as if I wouldn't understand.

"Wicked cool," I said.

He stared at me and then laughed. That was good to hear.

"Nico I trust you ,I'm not going to make you swear on the River Styx or whatever so could, you know…not tell anyone who I am," He whispered as he clapped his hand on my back.

I nodded. It was the least I could do, right?

_**Christina's Pov**_

I was trying to find Omega, he was my best friend. Along with Alex and Aaron of course. But me and Omega are closer. Not like girlfriend and boyfriend. Gosh no. That just want's me to hurl at the thought of me with him. No. Like brother and sister.

I find it really hard to trust people. I don't like to think about that. I go with the flow. I turned around and accidentally knocked into Alex.

"Christy!-," She screamed.

"It wasn't my fault!," I said ,even though I should've watched where I was going.

"I didn't say it was your fault," Alex rolled her eyes.

"well people usually do," I muttered under my breath so no one could hear.

Unfortunately, she heard. She patted my shoulder.

"You need to relax," she advised me.

I rolled my eyes. If she only knew what I went through and what I'm going through. I only shared my past with Omega. Everyone shares their past with Omega. One way or another he's always their. Omega is like a big brother to all of us.

I was grateful for that.

"Let's do a bet!," I announced.

**I wanted to do this bet for a long time.**

"What kind of bet?," Alex said.

Poor Alex! she's a real sucker for bet's. That's why I pick on her when I'm bored.

"For a whole week I'll be totally relaxed and independent. No Omega by my side!," I said.

**That's going to be real hard on me.**

She raised an eyebrow.

"And?," She prompted.

"And you'll have to…,"I trailed away, thinking of my plans for her.

There all good. But I could only pick one.

**One.**

I smirked. This was going to be super good.

**Now I have to think what Alex should do.**

**I have ideas.**

**But not really good ones.**

**So I'm giving you a chance, my fellow readers.**

**Think about what Alex should do.**

**And what the loser and winner should get.**

**You now a prize.**

**Put your ideas in your reviews.**

**Review! **


	11. You Know Percy Jackson?

**I'm listening to the duet Taylor swift and Zac Efron made up together on Ellen.**

**Thank you loads for your reviews.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't know if I should say the name of the winner. **

**I'm not just to be safe.**

**~*~Smile~*~**

**Alex's pov**

Have you ever felt whenever you turn around, your life has been flipped upside down. That is how our life's feel before we joined chaos legion, Army or whatever.

I had a feeling this bet was going to be the worst from all we did. That's the thing about me. I'm a sucker for bets. So I do a lot of bets with Christy. Sometimes with Omega and Aaron. But mostly with Christy. We do it on the boys.

Sometimes I think I'm a Hermes child, not a Adonis's child.

"You have to confess your love to Omega," Christy said with a wild spark in her eyes.

I let my mouth hang open of this Outrageous bet. But I know I can't back out.

**It's a bet.**

"No way! Are you crazy? What if he doesn't like me? What if he like's another girl? What if he doesn't think of me as more than a friend? **And no, I do not **_**Love**_** Omega," I** growled, even though I did love Omega.

There! I admit it to myself! I love Omega. But no one must know.

She gripped my shoulders and said, "look, you may not see it but ,he's head over heels over you and vice versa."

I sighed in defeat. She smiled I have to do this, right? It's a bet.

"Go get your hero girl!," She whispered in my ear and slid our arms together.

I smiled. Christy is one who can give you a push when you need it. I most definitely need it.

How was I going to confess to him? What shall I say?

I can't just go up to him and say, "Omega, I loved you since the very day you saved me. I love you because your sea-green eyes melt my heart," And a bunch of other mushy love stuff, that is true.

I felt sad because I never got to see his beautiful face. Sometimes I want to caress his cheeks. Other times I want to touch his hair.

Am I weird to want to do that?

Sometimes I think I'm weird.

But I guess were all weird in our own ways. Demigods I mean. Most people would scoff. Others just listen and watch.

We made our way for Lunch. People were busy, laughing, talking and just having a good time. We made our way to the chaos table. Omega and Aaron was already there.

"What were you two doing, today?," Christy asked in suspicion.

She was still suspicious that they were plotting to get her back after her little prank.

I guess I should explain.

_**Flashback:**_

_We just had a tired long day. We just go back from training with chaos. We were all sweating like panting dogs._

_May I say that Omega had his shirt of and was looking Hot!_

_**Ahem.**_

_Anyways, me and Christy thought of a amateur prank. We agreed that we would prank them together since April fools day was ending._

_But, Hey?_

_Everyday's' a April fools day!_

_So before I went to bed, me and Christy put posters up saying "__**Free Lessons from Omega and Aaron, Starts from 6am Tomorrow!" All**__ over campus. As soon as we did that a mob came and fought to read the details. Then we put a sign on their door saying,__** " Knock really hard because they can't hear" **__Everyone wanted to be the best they could be. And sharing Omega's secrets would help them._

_The next day there was bags under the boy's eyes and I could still see a line towards their room._

_Poor kiddies!_

_**End of Flashback**_

Not the best prank in the world but the other one was a bit too extreme.

"I checked out the sword arena, It's cool I guess," Aaron stated.

"Had a little talk with Nico Di Angelo," Omega shrugged.

"What about?," I asked.

"Percy Jackson," Omega Tensed.

"About that kid …what do you know?," Christy questioned.

"Let's just say were close," Omega smiled.

I had a feeling he knew more then he was letting on.

_**Aaron's Pov**_

"Mind if you share?," I said.

I hated secrets or not knowing. I'm like the last person to figure out stuff or to know things.

Omega laughed, "No can do ,Once a secret ,always a secret.

But I knew by his tone of voice he wanted to tell so bad.

"Well can you tell us about his second quest?," Alex asked.

Omega nodded and Began.

He told us what how Percy blew up another school, how the bullies revealed themselves as Laistrygonian's, how he travelled to camp on the gray sisters Taxi service and a bunch of other cool things.

**Five things I knew:**

_**I want to know about more about Percy Jackson.**_

_**~Percy Jackson would be a great soldier of chaos.**_

_**~Percy Jackson was Goofy, funny, reckless and extremely Awesome.**_

_**~Percy Jackson would never go down without a fight.**_

_**~I want to be Percy Jackson's friend.**_

When Omega finished telling Percy's second quest. We begged him to tell us more. So he told us. How he held up the sky, how he travelled in the labyrinth and how he was the one in the prophesy.

I admit it, I was pretty amazed. This kid did these things and was not big-headed like many heroes that I know.

There was silence.

Silence?

We looked around to see Campers staring at us. Staring at Omega.

Why?

Because he told their hero's quests. I don't think they heard the truth from his quest's.

"You know Percy Jackson?," said a girl from Hephaestus cabin.

"Who doesn't?," Omega asked.

"Us!," Said Alex, Christy and I.

I was suspicious of why the rest of the chaos warriors didn't join in.

"But we were told a different version of his quest," Said a Athena girl.

"Because they don't want you to know the truth," muttered Omega, but everyone heard.

Everyone stared at Omega once again. Omega drank his Blue coke ,unfazed.

How does he do that?

"It seems you know much about Percy Jackson, But how?," Annabeth asked.

"I think My soldiers shall answer that question, Expose yourselves!," Omega ordered.

All our soldiers stood in front of the campers. They took of there were made by the Immortals.

"I'm Zoë nightshade, daughter of Atlas ,Former lieutenant of Artemis," Said Naira.

I gasped ,so did many was crying silently.

"I'm Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades ,former lieutenant of Artemis,"Said Leila. NICO looked dazed before running up to her and hugging her.

"lee Fletcher, Son of Apollo," said gahnite.

"Castor, son of Dionysus," said colon.

His brother, pollux and Dionysus looked happy and shocked.

"Charles Beckondorf,son of Hephaestus," Said chard.

His siblings cheered.

"Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite," said qwerty.

Her siblings oohed at her make up.

"Ethan Nakamura, Son of Nemesis," said geisha.

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo," said juju.

"Luke castellan, son of Hermes," said Gregg.

Annabeth looked like she was going to cry, but the look Luke made her wonder what she had done. That look was nasty.

Thalia ran forward ran and hugged Zoë and Luke, they happily complied.

I wondered why they changed their names into mortal names? Whatever, some were stupid.

Great! Now we just need Percy Jackson to join the party.

"You knew this the whole time!,"Annabeth shouted in Omega's face, over the noise.

Everyone quieted down.

"Well of course I did, I brought them back," Omega stated.

"Well why don't you bring Percy Back?,"Annabeth whispered, letting herself cry.

Everyone looked at Omega. Their hero could be here by Omega's whistling. I knew people were praying he would say yes. Heck! Even I was praying.

"Let us meet the great Percy Jackson Omega! Let us bow down to him! Let us kiss his feet because of his great deeds," I wanted to shout to Omega.

Well actually I don't want to kiss Percy Jackson's feet.

Ugh!

"I can hear your thoughts Aaron," Omega smirked. I blushed.

"And by the way Percy Jackson is Everywhere and anywhere, daughter of Athena, but he just doesn't want to be found, not by any camper on these grounds, Not by the Gods, not by Gaea," Omega said harshly, but I could see it was painful for him to say.

I wonder why?

**~*(What?)*~**

**Poor Annabeth! Looks like she's heartbroken.**

**Does she deserve it?**

**Should Percabeth reunite?**

**But what about Palex?**

**Looks like a love triangle!**

**Poll time:**

**Who should Christy Date?**

**Choose anyone! I don't care!**

**Should I add romance to Aaron's life?**

**If yes, Who?**

**Note: If there are anymore couples you want ,message me or review!**

**Review!**


	12. Join in the chaos!

**Right first I need to tell you something. I know this is old and you probably know, but this is for the people who don't know. I want to make Kony Famous .Not to celebrate him. No. Never to celebrate him. We need to let everybody know who he is. I am a member of Invisible children 's Thousands of kids who's given a gun and taken away from their parents and for what? For Kony's Power. I want to help. I want to really. **

**Tell everyone you know and help, care and make a stand. **

**Thank You for your Reviews! I'm glad you were patient for this!**

**Joe's Pov:**

When I walked in ,I heard they were talking about my Tramp of a brother. What do they like about him anyways? They have me ,right? Apparently he saved the world or something like that. Whenever they talk about him, I laugh.

What?

He went crying because his friends no longer like him. They liked me. Ok. So maybe I framed him for stuff. Ok. Ok. I did.

So what? He lived through it.

I had to officially break him.

I spiked Annabeth's Drink.

Of course nobody found out that I did it.

How? I stole Hebe's magic book. The one that can do spells for Humans, Demigods and a week I made everyone believe Everything I said. Let's just that was the best week of my life and I Convinced Annabeth to have sex with me when Percy walked by. It was pretty easy because I spiked her drink with one of Aphrodite love potions. I still had some left with me.

Maybe I should drop a few in those drinks, Owned by a two fine looking girls ,called Alana and Chelsea.

I walked over to them and said coolly, " Well hello, Alana and Chelsea."

Everyone in the pavilion turned to me.

They glared at me. Did I do something wrong?

"It's Alex," Alex said .

Oops.

"The names Christy, And don't even try getting us drunk!," Christy said, sheathing he dagger.

"Who ever thought Aphrodite girls were Aggressive,"I muttered under my breath, Apparently Everyone heard.

"My dad is Adonis," Alex said coldly.

Another mistake?

Shouldn't they be Flattered or something ,not Insulted.

"And I'm a wizard, I also hate it that everyone thinks wizard means Hebe's child, well, guess what? There are also Vampires and werewolves and a bunch of other things alive and well! Ready to hunt those down who think that they're Demigods ,when they are not! And I especially are one of them!," She screamed dramatically in my ear.

"Christy chill," Said a Chaos warrior, The _supposed _commander.

I turned to him, so did many others. He was the one who told about my brother _famous so-called quests _.I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're the second most powerful guy on earth? Chaos son? You don't look like much!," I laughed.

"You seem like your better then everyone else, Why is that?," Omega questioned .

"Because I am, I bet I could win you in a sparring match in less then a second," I gloated.

"Really?," He said, unimpressed.

"If your really chaos son, you would never back down without a fight, so let us spar, _Commander," _I taunted.

"Sure," He shrugged like he spars the greatest of heroes all the time.

**Before the fight…**

**Luke castellan's pov:**

This guy is totally going to get his butt whipped by Percy. Yes, I know it's Percy. All the people from Percy's past know. I think he wanted some people to understand him. But we don't. He never told us why he left. I was hoping he'd tell us on this trip.

Joe got in his ready stand, while Percy kept digging his sword into the ground. I really don't know why. I intend to keep it that way. So anyway, Percy stopped digging and looked at Joe for a moment. Joe kept looking around him like he was in a nightmare.

I understood.

Percy was making Joe see Illusions. Making Joe seem crazy and Mental.

He did that to me once. I didn't like it one bit.

We had one lesson on it. ALL OF US TOGETHER.

Want to know, well here you go!

**Flashback:**

_Percy led Bianca ,Zoë, Aaron, Alex, Christy and me into a room. Percy taught us first then the rest. It was a normal chaos room I guess. Large windows, Greek written in gold on the wall and fog. Percy and chaos like to keep everything mysterious and cool so we find out the fun later._

_But this fun was not fun._

_In the middle of the room was a huge glass ball. Percy warned us not to touch it._

_I wondered why?_

_I wish I hadn't._

"_Right this lesson is about acting fearless even when your not, overcoming your fears and phobias and other bunch of junk," we rolled out eyes._

_Percy not a very good person to explain these kind of thing. At the time I was annoyed. But now I was glad._

"_Okay, you guys have to touch the ball with your index finger lightly and gaze into the ball, if it's too much for you, pull away," Percy explained._

_We didn't ask questions we just did it._

_When I touched the ball, it was freezing, I felt like I was looking at someone's cold, venomous heart. Images flashed before me._

_My fears._

_The images finally settled on one._

_**What I saw…**_

_**I saw the world in shadows. Girls screaming. Men shouting and jeering. I looked confused. This was not what I wanted. I saw Annabeth drunk and raped on the streets. **_

_**I saw red. I wanted to kill was hurt. I have to save her.**_

_**I tried to reach out to her. I tried to touch her.**_

_**But then everything got worse.**_

_**I saw Thalia on the steps of some kind of building, scarred and a large amount of blood she was loosing. I tried to call after her. Tried help her . She screamed at me to go away. I tried to answer. I TRIED TO DO A LOT OF THINGS. But I couldn't. But Thalia did. She shouted curses at me. Someone pulled me away.**_

_**A cold, timeless laugh was heard.**_

_**Kronos.**_

_**I burned to Ashes after that. **_

_**After that horrible Experience…**_

_I stood there hyperventilling. Percy pulled me away. _

_I understood now. I did not need to go through that terrible experience again. Never again._

**After the flashback…**

I could only imagine what Joe was going through. Honestly, I felt sorry for this guy. Then Joe broke from the trance and Angrily charged Percy with his sword. Percy sidestepped and drew his own sword. Joe testily jabbed Percy but Percy went in real close and used the disarming technique I taught him.

Then a invisible hand pulled Percy's hood of.

Annabeth!

She gasped as did everyone else.

When Annabeth's hand still was holding his hood, Percy caught Annabeth by the wrist and turned around. They gazed into each others eyes for a long time. Well until a conch shell signalled that a army of monster's were approaching.

Great!

I saw a flicker of confusion on the faces of Christy, Alex and Aaron.

Percy leaped away to camp half-blood hill, to fight and get away from the tension.

Truthfully, I wouldn't blame him.

By the time we made it their ,Percy was having a heated conversation with a ,guess what?, titan.

"I am Theia ,Daughter of Gaia and Uranus , "Theia Announced.

" Yeah, I know!," Percy said rather Angrily.

Shocker!

"Looks like the hero of Olympus has finally returned, rather bitter, I say," Theia sniffed.

"Okay! What is she talking about?," Alex Questioned.

The chick Percy likes and she likes him back.

"Yeah…I'm Percy Jackson," Percy Declared.

"Yeah ,we figured that much!," Christy said coldly.

Things are not looking up for cleared her throat, letting her presence be known.

"Guys, this is definitely not the time for a argument!," I Warned them.

"Luke how pleasant of you to join us!," She smiled?

Chaos help us!

**It's my birthday on sataurday.17****th**** of march. I'm going to be twelve. I'll try to upload another chapter, till then. Until then review for me?**


	13. Leaving?

**Thanks for your reviews and I'm so sorry of what happened in my last chapter. You know that big gap of what Luke saw? Yeah something just went haywire. Too late to make any work, I hope nothing else happens in this story. I am officially twelve. I'm going to love this birthday.**

**Made a chapter especially long for you! Hope you like it!**

_**Christy's Pov**_

I couldn't handle it any longer! All my life I've been lied to, cheated to and betrayed. You may be saying I'm overreacting. But, I'm not!

If you only knew…

"I trusted you, I told you, and I let you know what happened to me! But you couldn't do the same! You took me for Granted! Don't even bother trying to find me again. I officially, unregrettably quit!," I cried into _Percy Jackson's _Face.

I made a portal and before I went in I looked around and said venomously, one last time, "Have a nice life _Percy Jackson, _but without me."

_**For the night…**_

I gazed at the trees in a place called high hazel's park located in Sheffield, England. It looked pretty in the moonlight. I stopped crying a long time ago. I hate to admit it, but I was scared without Omega/Percy or whatever.

Yes !He is officially the meaning of whatever!

I sighed. I guess should explain!

_**My Past…**_

_That's it. I had it. _

_This was the fifth time in two week he stood me up. I felt like punching him in the nose. Which would be totally useless. Blade, my big brother was a year older than me. He left me in the freezing cold for two hours, we was supposed to go home together. I blocked the attic door just in case he tries to do a runner. I wasn't going to let him get away with this. He tripped over a golden lid. Blade is like a clumsy ox. A small, but strong portal appeared out of no where. I clutched my necklace and disappeared into the portal. The cries of protest from blade soon died down, when I reached my final destination._

_But where could I possibly be? _

_Then a lady, she was pretty. She wore a gown that was a dark blood red colour. I'm guessing she's a mother or someone very important. She looked stern ,a mixture of displease and hatred when she glanced my way. _

_I just got here? What could've I done? What have I done?_

_Her name is Bellona willow regal. She's my stepmother. She ordered a maid, who whisked me away to go change. I hated her instantly and I already know she hates me. I wore a green gown with gold trimmings. It was beautiful, but my heart wasn't in it. To get back to my own time, I must accomplish a task to save someone. But I don't see anything wrong. Yet._

_Next to my window was some paintings. I guess Mellissa was a good artist. Mellissa is the real King's daughter. Not me. I'm Christina. I sighed, a maid came a couple of times to check on me. I won't be aloud to do anything, with all this protection. I was thinking what is the problem. everything's normal. Everybody's happy. I wandered in the dining room because I was bored and hungry. 'My' farther frowned when he saw me. He ordered me to go and sleep early. I changed into a chiffon cocktail dress. But I dreaded something was going to happen. Something unplanned for. That's when I started worrying._

_I woke up in a red, barren desert. I knew it. This is my dilemma. I should have been more prepared, more alert. I scanned a the new location. But I was locked in a prison cell. There was not much to see._

'_Finally, you are awake, 'said a cold timeless voice that sent shivers up my spine. _

_Startled ,I stumbled backwards. She wore a black cloak, that rippled whenever she walked. She had a the biggest hair bun ever. I thought instantly it would collapse if one delicate father was placed on top of it. I know her, but it was at the tip of my tongue._

'_I have kidnapped you, this way your farther will cave in and give me what I want, 'she cackled evilly. _

_The old woman bought her bony, scaly finger to my cheek and scratched. It was a small scratch. But I could feel the pain building up and bursting to spill. I swallowed hard, trying not to cry, while the blood was dripping, sliding down the left side of my face. A man came, He wore a black hoodie,covering his face. They started talking, taking small glances and glares at me, While, they argued a small plan started forming in my head. After their small disagreement of some sort, the woman left. The hooded man stayed just in case I tried to make a .I starting coughing uncontrollably, He glared at me to shut up. Then I had a choking fit and he finally came over to check on me. When he was just one step away, I tripped him up, he didn't't bang his head on the wall and fall unconscious as I hoped but instead he dropped on the floor. So to knock him unconscious, I kept banging his head on his chair armrest until his head finally drooped. He won't be able to call help now. But before I left I took his dagger for defence. They will be coming now, they must have heard. I just got to a dead end. I've been exploring for ages. I slid behind a potted plant, when I heard faint footsteps. Then shouting. silence. I stood up slowly. I turned to face the wall, to see a dark, endless tunnel._

_I could hear the footsteps return. Maybe I can throw them in ?No. Too risky. Their bigger, stronger and heavier. I looked around to find myself anything to defend myself. No such luck. If I want to go home, I need to go through this. But if only there was a choice without pain. I need to find out what this was about. The footsteps were getting louder. I only got one choice left…I looked at the midnight black tunnel and descended into darkness._

_In fairytales and dreams, they describe undiscovered passages as rooms covered with gold, jewellery and its more treasures. Well, this passage is anything but a fairytale. Skeletons were covered on the floor, cobwebs were hanging from ceiling. I walked through the tunnel in fear, for what seemed ages. At last I came by a door. Cautiously, I opened it. What confused me was it was right in the hall of the palace. It was obvious, someone was working from within the palace. But who? I walked to my room, but I stopped myself. I should report the reason of my absence. But when I turned around something, no ,someone was sneaking into the dukes headquarters. I followed. I watched as the figure took pears and gold out of the dukes safe._

_A thief._

_I have to stop this. _

_When the thief was about to exit, I jumped out of the lonely shadows and fought. He striked, I blocked. Then reversed. It went like this but he did a mistake by trying to strike at my shoulder blade. I disarmed him and tripped him up. I love tripping people. He fell head first on the floor, unconscious but before I turned a small piece of paper fell out of his pocket. I quickly shoved the paper in my back pocket._

_In the morning ,it was mayhem for me. Questions were asked ,but not answered. Doctor, Counsellors and therapists came to check up on me. Or they came for promotion. Apparently ,I've been missing for five days. I told 'my' farther everything. All except the passage ,paper and how exactly I defended myself. Some things are better left as secrets. But for all they know I have amnesia. When I was sent to bed, I had a quick glance at the paper. It said;_

"_Bolelna halls throwvero het kigh bande Queen"_

_I didn't understand any of it ,of ?This cannot be English. But I could make out queen. It was probably the only word in English. But that doesn't't matter anymore. Everything is okay now, or is it? If my work here is done ,"Why haven't I gone home now?'' Part of me wondered. All I have in mid now was, that I have to defend the duke and duchess. He's going to be crowned king tomorrow because the old king died and he wanted "my" farther to take his place. All I have is an allegation._

_I was late for the crowning, on accidentally on purpose, I had a feeling something terrible was going to happen. Understatement. But I understand now. I flung the doors open. All eyes on me. I didn't care. Just as the crown was placed on his head, He collapsed._

'_No,' I cried._

_But it was too late. I ran down the aisle. Everything was so clear. But I was too dumb to see. Stupid me. I'll probably never forgive myself. I'll never go home. I won't exist. I looked down at the dead king. Do You want to know who did this? What the Paper meant?_

_It meant; "Bellona Shall Overthrow the king and be queen"_

_Next Morning, Bellona Ran away, She could've gone prison if she stayed a while longer. I fought for my case, alone. They figured out that if I knew ,I would've planned it. But no. I was trying to save him from all these chaos. I sit here on my bedroom window, crying silently. I look at a orchid. Nothing should look so beautiful at the time like this. When I cry, people think I'm grieving for 'my' farther. Not really. I cry because I Don't want to be alone, I want to go home and be with my family. Tears spill across my face. I choke back more tears ,but they keep on spilling. I failed. But I won't accept that. No matter what._

_**Four years Later…**_

_In case you did not know, I was eleven then. Now I am fifteen. My tutor was talking to me. She's really strict. Any way's she was talking about diplomacy or something._

_Whatever!_

_I just pretended I was working until she said something about a wedding._

_My wedding!_

_My head snapped up and I said, "This is outrageous!"_

"_You need a king, A very handsome one I heard!," She Announced._

_Mortified, I just stared._

_**When I was meeting him…**_

_I fell in love with him. He was very handsome. But just after we got married, he broke my heart._

_He used me to become king and I was raped by him._

_What was I?_

_Just a wizard posing as a queen. I was very afraid I would fade…but I did not._

_Strange!_

_At that moment, my life changed forever. But I chose not to share my dreadful experience._

_**End of Flashback…**_

I felt angry now. Which meant torture the king! You see whenever I feel betrayed, angry and lost I go back in to time. To the medieval times. Because that's where it all happened.

_**With Percy…**_

_**Percy's Pov**_

Everyone's eyes were on Me. They haven't spoke in a long while since I killed all the monsters with a almighty earthquake with my anger.

I can't help it. I feel so bad. I wanted to go out of this meeting and search for Christy. But I can't.

The silence was getting annoying and uncomfortable for me.

Fortunately, Alex noticed.

"Everyone knows now, the primordial's ,Gaea, the gods, everyone ," Whispered Alex.

I knew this could be very dangerous. Now My enemies will stop at nothing to bring me down, they know my weaknesses. Or they think they do. I have no weaknesses. Except the people I love.

I just need some time alone. To find Christy. To know the truth.

My head shot up and I said, "I'm leaving."

"What," Everyone present said.

"Where are you going?," Aaron asked.

Come on! From all people he should know me.

"I'm going to find Christy-,"I rolled my eyes.

"No, No, No, Remember last time? No! We thought you were dead, Anyways your leading us ,Your our Leader," Shouted Alex.

How could I forget?

"I'll cloud Gaea's judgement, I'll come back," I promised, heading towards the door.

Nico blocked the door.

"Since we can't change your mind, stay for the party at least,"Nico pleaded.

Aaron's jaws dropped, "I am so there dude, remember last time?."

How could I forget?

Aaron, you filled people's socks or shoes with custard, ketchup, Mushy peas, salad cream and a mixture of other liquids.

Great! I can't say no now.

I shrugged,

What the heck?

**~Did you like it?~**

**I didn't carry on the battle scene because I suck at those and I am a girl. Anyways Christy's scene fit perfectly.**

**Now any song requests for the party?**

**I need one for Annabeth to sing, a apology song.**

**A betrayal song for Percy.**

**And a love song. Any love song.**

**Oh ,I forgot, a party pumping song too.**

**Join In the chaos!**

**I know I want to…**

**Review!**


	14. Jump At the opportunity

**Thank you for Reviewing! Could we make it to one hundred and ten Reviews? I made this a long paragraph ,especially for you. Your welcome?**

**Alex's Pov:**

To say that I was Angry and annoyed would be a understatement. Like saying "a demigod's life is hard", that's a understatement.

It didn't help me when Annabeth told me she was Percy's Ex.

His past showed me that there was more to him then I have ever know. This whole time they've bee talking about Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson was here. Alive and Present. OUR COMMANDER. The second most powerful being in the world. There was nothing else to say.

Demigod's and Demigoddesses were around him constantly, Asking about "his experiences, His Interest's and his position now".

So here we are now at a party ,with Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO blaring.

When Percy Pulled me onto the Dance floor ,the dance floor seemed popular more then ever. Most of the chaos soldiers were dancing except for Bianca and Zoë.

I didn't really want to dance, but Percy practically forced me. How could I say no?

_Party rock is in the house tonightEverybody just have a good timeAnd we gonna make you lose your mindEverybody just have a good time_

It's hard picturing a LMFAOS Fan. You'll expect them to be wearing tight jeans ,tattoos on arms and stuff like that, but I am a LMFAO fan and I have none of those quality's. Percy doesn't too. That makes me laugh._Party rock is in the house tonightEverybody just have a good timeAnd we gonna make you lose your mindWe just wanna see ya shake that_

Boy's will never get this stuff. Can't they ever learn to respect us? Like the chaos soldiers do? Like Percy does?_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jockNonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the blockWhere the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' rollHalf black, half white, domino, game the money, out-the-door_

_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like DranoI got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no haloWe party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, heyParty rock is in the house tonightEverybody just have a good timeAnd we gonna make you lose your mindEverybody just have a good time_

Were swinging our arms, no real dancing at all really.

_Party rock is in the house tonightEverybody just have a good timeAnd we gonna make you lose your mindWe just wanna see ya shake thatEveryday I'm shufflin'Shufflin', shufflin'_

Here we are shuffling like mad, trying to imitate the LMFAO's.

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cashWe gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad_

Yes Hating is bad. So why won't Percy stop hating?

_One more shot for us, another roundPlease fill up my cup, don't mess aroundWe just wanna see you shake it nowNow you wanna be, you're naked now_

I hate that kind of Disrespect!

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the soundGet up, get down, put your hands up to the soundGet up, get down, put your hands up to the soundPut your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

Were waving our hands about now.

_Get up, get up, get up, get upGet up, get up, get up, get upGet up, put your hands up to the sound, to the soundPut your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands upParty rock is in the house tonight(Put your hands up)Everybody just have a good time(Put your hands up)And we gonna make you lose your mind(Put your hands up)Everybody just have a good, good, good timePut your hands upPut your hands upPut your hands upShake that, everyday I'm shufflin' _

You just have to love that song. I got it on my phone. I don't know why I bother having a phone. I went to get a drink, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and mock-glared.

Percy Jackson.

He grimaced, "Alex, you don't look good when your like that."

My face broke into a gin and I said, "why would the amazing Percy Jackson want to see me?"

I filled my cup with some coke.

"Cause you're my friend," he said, filling up his cup with blue coke.

I never got his obsession with blue. If he's the son of Poseidon ,then shouldn't he like green?

They were playing "Perfect by Pink" now. This made me feel awkward for some reason. I got out my Ipod and put on "Mr know it all by Kelly Clarkson". I had one ear phone and I gave the other to Percy.

_Mr know it all_

That's Percy.

_Well ya think you know it all_

But he sure doesn't.

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

Yes.

_Ain't it something y'allWhen somebody tells you something bout youThink that they know you more than you do_

But they don't. These people don't know Percy Jackson. Neither do I. Not anymore. Now that I know who he is ,there's always going to be something I don't know about him.

Then I saw Annabeth on the stage with a mike. I took my earphone out ,I don't know if Percy did to.

I know what was coming a song, a apology song:

_(Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)I don't know if I can yell any louderHow many times have I kicked you outta here?Or said something insulting?_

What did she do?

_(Da da da da da)I can be so mean when I wanna beI am capable of really anythingI can cut you into piecesBut my heart is... broken_

Did he break her heart?

_(Da da da da da)Please don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)Please don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)I always say how I don't need youBut it's always gonna come right back to thisPlease don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)How did I become so obnoxious?What is it with you that makes me act like this?I've never been this nasty(Da da da da da)Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardestBut baby I don't mean itI mean it, I promise_

So she did something she didn't want to do?

_(Da da da da da)Please don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)Please don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)(Don't leave me)I always say how I don't need youBut it's always gonna come right back to thisPlease don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to meI can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bagAnd I need you, I'm sorry.(Da da da da da)_

I could tell she really meant all of this.

_(Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)Please, please don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)Baby, please don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)(No, don't leave me)Please don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)(I always say) I always say how I don't need youBut it's always gonna come right back to thisPlease don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)Please don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)I always say how I don't need youBut it's always gonna come right back to thisPlease, please don't leave me (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da)Please, please don't leave me_

At the end of the song, Annabeth's eyes settled on Percy. Everyone was waiting for his reaction. Percy's eyes were closed. He was bobbing up and down.

I pulled out his ear phone out of his ear and hissed, "Idiot!."

He looked confused. Poor Annabeth .

She sang that song for him, but he didn't hear it. How many girl's heart's can he break in one day? because I am still counting. Before we do anything else a love song started tried to walk to Percy, probably to dance with him. I mentally groaned. Imagine me ,having to look at them kissing. I would probably run away in tears.

But before I could even step of the dance floor. Percy grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him. I could see Annabeth stopping and walking away. Great! She probably thinks were a couple or something. I wish.

"Dance with me," He said pleadingly.

Now normally, I would jump at this opportunity. But there's Annabeth to consider, She's in love with him too. It's only possible that he loves her too.

"Dance with annabeth,you were a real jerk, go and make it up to her," I said Forcefully.

He looked surprised.

"I don't want to, it'll be awkward and how was I a jerk?," Percy Asked.

Oh! I forgot he wasn't even hearing. Might as well fill him, right? He stretched out his hand so I could take it. I sighed and took it. He's too irresistible.

**I bet you hate me for that cliff-hanger and you want to know what happens in their dance. I lot of things happen. I'm laughing like crazy at my evil ideas now. The next chapter is going to be juicy as a orange. Any requests? And I still haven't decided on their dance song, any ideas?**

**Review Question:**

**Okay someone just "**_**noticed, why is the friendship or whatever at the top of the page riptide and Percy."**_

**My Answer:**

**Well I put Riptide and Percy because if I put a girl's name ,people would think it would be the romance between that girl and Percy. If you really want ,I could change it. But I wouldn't know who, because if I put Annabeth,they'll wonder why she's not on the first chapter. If I put another girl, well, who would I put? Definitely not a boy.**

**You tell me!**


	15. A Tree Again!

**Just to clear some things up, Alex is a girl! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for your reviews and enjoy.**

**Alex's Pov:**

Okay. So I can't stay mad forever. That's too long. He pulled me close when I grabbed on to his hand. My heart was going normal to song started up.

"I owe you a dance, right?," Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and playfully punched him in the shoulder. He winced. I'm glad I hurt him.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smilesSame old, tired place lonely place_

I shivered, remembering my old life. Unfortunately, Percy Noticed.

"If you want, we could dance to another song?," He said.

"Nah, this is fine," I sighed.

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancyVanished when I saw your face_

I mentally groaned .Did this have to be sooo true.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I really was, Percy Jackson._Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouetteStarts to make its way to meThe playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarksLike passing notes in secrecy_

Percy and I glanced at each other, we were blushing madly. This was exactly how we started of. We were at a party (I don't remember what about) and I just had to thank my saviour, right?_And it was enchanting to meet youAll I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Let's not repeat this again._This night is sparkling, don't you let it goI'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way homeI'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet you_

Weird. I _was_ wondering if he knew. I wonder if he knows now. Probably not, He is a nutcase._The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_

Annabeth.

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awakeNow I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my doorI'd open up and you would sayIt was enchanting to meet you_

I wish!

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

What did I say?_This night is sparkling, don't you let it goI'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way homeI'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

Oh ,he'll know now._This night is flawless, don't you let it goI'm wonder-struck, dancing around all aloneI'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet youThis is me praying thatThis was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

"You know, it's weird how this change in a short amount of time, right?," I ask Percy.

He grinned, "Yeah, well I like change, sometimes". I didn't get what he meant by that.

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you againThese are the words I held back as I was leaving too soonI was enchanted to meet youPlease don't be in love with someone else_

Too late for that._Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I am.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

He was.

_Please don't have somebody waiting on youThis night is sparkling, don't you let it goI'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way homeI'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

Why do I bother?

_This night is flawless, don't you let it goI'm wonder-struck, dancing around all aloneI'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet you_

We've been through this.

_Please don't be in love with someone elsePlease don't have somebody waiting on you_

If this song continues I'm going to burst. Thankfully some one walked towards us, she looked weird.. She had red ,frizzy hair in a pony tail, she had a splash of freckles on her face and green eyes. She wore clothes with paint splattered on and holes through them.

She looked like a nice girl. She looked around my age.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare , do you know where Percy Jackson is?," She asked, alerted.

My heart sank, It seemed a lot of girls took a interest In Percy Jackson. Not just me. I glanced at Percy. He looked shock for a moment for some reason. His face broke out in a wide grin. Seems like he doesn't have a grudge against someone apart from NICO. Give Percy A certificate someone!

"Rachel? But ,what ,how are you alive?," Percy Spluttered.

Way to be Tactful.

I rolled my eyes at him, while he said that. How did I know he'd say that? I should stop questioning myself. Or I'll go crazy.

"Well, Nobody wanted another dead oracle, did they?," She grinned, as she hugged Percy. I'll admit I was slightly jealous.

"I guess not," Percy Laughed.

"I can't believe you're here, Wait, do you hate me too?," Rachel Questioned Percy.

"No! You did nothing wrong, You were at clarions boarding school, remember?," Percy Grinned.

"Yeah, I hate that school," Rachel rolled her eyes in disgust.

Then she turned to me in interest.

"So, who are you?, Not another of Percy Jackson's Girlfriend, right?," Rachel Smiled.

I swear I blushed bright as a tomato. I didn't dare glance at Percy.

"Um, no, I 'm Percy's Friend, we kind of work together," I coughed.

"Hmmm, How long have you known each other?," Rachel questioned me.

"Since my Second mission," Percy Answered.

Rachel nodded and tilted her head slightly and said, "So your really going to find a wizard somewhere in this world and just leave? Again?."

"I'm coming back, Rachel. Anyways I know where she is," Percy Shrugged.

"You do? Where?," I said.

Percy tensed a little, "Doesn't matter really, just going to make a few stops and-,"

Percy Got cut of by a scream. Towards a pine Tree on the hill. I saw a swirl of Gold dust around the pine tree and settling on the leaves of the pine trees. By the look on Percy's face, this was not planned.

But I was in the middle of the chaos, confused.

Percy clicked his fingers and suddenly the world was asleep and I wasn't. Everything was spinning and felt like I was going to puke. When things were at their worst, everything stopped.

I had a knife-like jab in my head and I groaned.

I looked around to see the immortals, Gods and Chiron sprawled on the floor of Olympus.

Urgh! What did he do now?

"Who- whoa- WHAT?," stammered some people.

"You did it!, didn't you?," Cried Zeus and Annabeth at the same time at Percy Jackson.

"No, I didn't, I'm not cold-hearted.," Percy Said Bluntly.

"Wait! What Happened?," Asked Rachel.

Percy shrugged like it was no big deal and said, "Just that Thalia got turned into a tree again."

I swear, if I wasn't in love with him, I'd kill him. How can he just casually mention that?

We should be at Half-Blood hill and try to find a solution to this, not be here and talk about dust kittens and dance to betty white or whatever he was planning to do.

Percy turned to me and smiled, like he got me sussed out and he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh yah, and one more thing, you can't turn her back to a mortal again," Percy Mockingly grimaced.

Oh, bum.

I'm going to kill him and then kiss him and then make Christy put a spell on him for him to forget.

**~Well?~**

**What do you think?**

**I'm not doing this because Krono's has manipulated me!**

**I did this because this will be the start of a heart-rending long war.**

**This will only be the start.**

**I think I'm going to put a series of this!**

**How cool would that be.**

**I think this story is the longest one that has been uploading.**

**I mean Fifteen chapters and still going.**

**So what do you think is going to happen next?**

**Shall I leave them to talk a bit or something ?**

**I don't know.**

**Review!**


	16. Sparks Fly

**Well hello, hello again.**

**Thanks for your reviews and questions and stuffs. **

**One thing, I did not kill Thalia!**

**How dare you accuse me of such a thing!**

**Enjoy Percy leaving, but he will return.**

**Cause a true hero always returns.**

**No matter what.**

**Oh, Forgot something; I'm not going o Update for the next week because I am going to France with my class. I'm excited.**

**Aaron's Pov**

While Percy is explaining how this has happened and stuff, I just sit back. So I'm chewing some of my bubblegum candyfloss, watching the chaos. I should probably do something, but I'm too tired.

Why?

Because I was tied upside down on a tree by a couple of Hermes kids because I did a single, simple prank on them. Some Twins called the Stoll's.

"So let me get this straight Thalia got turned to a Tree again and we can't turn her back?" I asked him.

"That's exactly what he just said Aaron," Sighed Alex.

"Why can't you turn her back?" Zeus Thundered.

"Same reason as you, I suppose," Percy Said Nonchalantly.

"What's that?" Asked Artemis Growled.

"I'm not a Wizard or Magician or whatever. I'm, _Unfortunately, _A demigod," Reasoned Percy.

Good reason!

"Then Get a wizard!" Zeus said venomously.

"No! He's playing with you!" Screamed Alex.

How is Percy Playing? Were not playing a game even. Right?

"What are you talking about?" Percy Smirked.

"Don't make me look Stupid! Their going to let you go, you going to find Christy and your going to come back at the end of the war ,when were losing and then you ,_finally_ ,help us," Alex Explained.

"That does sound like something Percy would do," Agreed Annabeth.** (Should I Involve Annabeth More?)**

"Well it seems you will have to risk that choice, right? Because while we are talking,Thalia is dying, and when she does, camp will be overruled by Monsters," Percy Exclaimed.

"Let him go, I want Daughter to live!" Zeus Ordered.

He want's his Daughter back, but he doesn't want his Son?

What a creep!

I'm his son.

"We can't, He may betray us," Athena Frowned.

"Yeah, like that'll happen in a million years, remember my Fatal Flaw? I still have it!" Scoffed Percy.

What was Percy's Fatal Flaw Again?

Personal Loyalty. I wonder if I'm where his Personal loyalty stands.

"Really?" Questioned Annabeth, looking slightly hopeful.

"Different People, But yeah," Percy Answered.

That made Annabeth Frown. She wants him back. I know she does.

"You may go, but try to come back within a week," Zeus cringed.

"Uh, no can do," Percy Argued.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well…How do I explain this? Oh, um, I'm going to the past …and …I'm making a few… stops," Percy Mumbled.

"What do you mean your going to the past? And where are you stopping to?"Annabeth questioned him.

"Well, Christy went to the past, so it's only right that I go find her," Percy Explained.

"How are you going _you_ the past?" Athena asked, Genuinely Interested and jotting down notes.

"Chaos showed me some tricks and loops, I think I'll manage," Percy Grinned.

"So, where are you stopping to?" A goat asked, called Gary, no, Grover?

"Just some friends," Percy said secretively.

"So your going to find some friends and a child of Hebe and letting my child and us die just so you can have tea with them," Zeus Said Mockingly.

"Hey, if you really want, I can Cloud Gaea Memory and Mind and by the way Christy's a wizard," Percy Suggested.

"If you can do that permanently, then we could avoid this war," Athena said coldly.

"Sorry, I can't do that; I'm not strong enough," Percy Sighed.

"Ok, so you go and Bring her back as soon as possible," Zeus finally came out with.

Percy Smiled. He snapped his fingers and we were back at camp. My tummy rumbled, which means I'm hungry.

"Wait! Do you know has this has happened?," Asked Demeter.

"Well, They are trying to distract me, Everything in my past, I'll have to go through them …again," Percy Moaned, as he snapped his fingers, whizzing us back at Camp.

**Percy's Pov**

Finally! I get to leave this place and I could get Christy back. I trudged to the beach, were I sat peacefully for about Ten Seconds. The sand was a yellowy-brownish colour and the Sea was calm and silent as if waiting. I closed my eyes, for a moment of nothing. I was rudely interrupted by My Far-Poseidon.

"So you're leaving again, Huh?"He asked me.

It was more of a statement then a question.

"Why would you care?" I said moodily.

"Of course I care, why wouldn't I care? I'm your Farther," Poseidon looked shocked.

"You seem to forget that when Joe was here!" I said accusingly.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I was distracted, you were growing up so fast and Joe was still new, I thought he need the attention," Poseidon defended Himself.

"I didn't get your Attention when I was new," I Growled.

"Percy Please, I'm sorry," Poseidon said, ashamed.

"It was just like the first time we met, I was your wrongdoing and I still am and forever I will be! I am Poseidon's Wrongdoing," I swallowed.

"I really am Sorry," Poseidon Apologised.

"All you can say is sorry, Right? Nothing else! NOW go, I need to go," I said harshly.

Poseidon just looked at me, one last time, stepped into the waves and his figure disappeared.

As soon as he left, someone else came running. Her Brown hair looked Black in the night. Her eyes glinted in the moonlight. lexi. She took my Breath away, whenever she was near me.

I wonder if she knows?

"Hey! we haven't talked in a while," Alex said, happily.

"Yeah, I guess I've been busy," I said, As I watched her lay on the sands and joining her.

"Yeah, You Know, It's funny if people don't know something, that's right in front of their eyes and they still don't get it! It makes me wonder why they are so clueless," Alex said, Looking up at the stars.

I didn't know what she meant, so I didn't say anything. I'm afraid I'll make it awkward or something.

She suddenly looked at me, with her sad eyes and smiled at me and said,"

"Are you going to kiss me or not?Are we going to do this or what?I think you know I like you a lotBut you're 'bout to miss your shotAre you going to kiss me or not?"

I Didn't need to be told twice. I propped myself on one elbow and leaned down to kiss her.

**Alex's Pov**

I thought he would be freaked out. But No. He gave me this wicked smile that could make only me melt. As he was leaning down to kiss me, I tilted my head a bit. I've always thought of how it feels to kiss someone funny, Sweet and kind and many other things. And now I know, It feels amazing, soft and slow. I feel like my head is going to turn to mush.

Is this how it feels like to be in love?

Like you can run a mile one hundred times, like you can float?

I don't know!

Because all I want to do is feel his lips on mine because he's going away, leaning away and moving away.

When I looked at him, he looked like he was sorry.

Why would he be sorry?

**Why do you think he is sorry?**

**Stay Tuned!**

**Do you love me or what for letting them kiss Palexers?**

**Who's pov should I do next time? Percy's or Alex's?**

**Review!**

**Have your say!**


	17. Chaos Cam

**Sorry For the Long wait! France was Great. My best friend accused me of stealing her phone, hair brush and her money. So yeah, I'm great.**

**Alex Pov:**

"Why are you sorry?", I ask Percy.

He slowly sits up and I follow his example.

"Alex, were friends, we shouldn't kiss, I mean-,"Percy Began, but I cut him off.

"So you don't like me more than a friend?," I Narrow my eyes at him.

"I do, but-,"I cut him off again.

"So you like me, but you don't like to kiss me," I say to him.

"Alex, calm down! I like you okay but I can't get involved with you, It's too soon…"As Percy says this, my eyes sting.

"Percy, it's been five hundred years, how could this be soon," I say, blinking tears.

"I'm never going to fall in love…not again," He says, running his hand through his hair.

I laugh, because I hope he's wrong and scramble up and walk away. As I walk away, Percy grabs my wrist, but I shrug him off and run.

I hear him whisper, "I'm sorry Alex."

My finger's feel numb and cold as I open the door to my room. Everything is stylish and tidy. Not like me at all. I hate to admit but I'm a tomboy kind of girl. I only occasionally act like a real girl.

I have a double bed in the middle of my room. The duvet is black Ivy. I like Black. The wall's are white and roses are drawn on. The floor is chestnut and there's a warm rug, spread across the wood. I have a remote for my stereo. I press play. A song that expresses what I am feeling starts up.

I feel like throwing a glass on the wall and ruining I do.

I tear the fancy curtains apart. I rip the duvet. I splatter paint on the wall.

I didn't care at all.

I fall to a ball on the corner of my bed and stare at a single hair of mine.

I feel hollow.

Who am I kidding?

I miss him.

I love him.

And I wish he was here.

"What happened to you? Clean yourself up!," I told my room.

Within a few seconds, my room was exactly how it was before.  
>Untouched.<p>

**Third Person .**  
><strong>The next morning, at a council meeting…<strong>

Everyone was silent.

Alex had dark rings around her eyes and was sniffling into a tissue.  
>Aaron was levitating a glass of water.<br>Annabeth was tapping on her Laptop Non-stop.  
>Rachel was biting at the end of her Pencil, as she was working on a poster about something weird.<br>The Stoll's were planning their next prank.  
>Leo was Fixing something.<br>Piper ,Jason ,Nico and Grover were playing Twister.  
>Clovis was sleeping(as usual).<br>Clarisse was sharpening her spear.  
>Katie Gardner was reading a Greek book about Grains and their importance.<br>Will Solace was perfecting his position in Archery.  
>Phoebe was just sitting there and looked disgusted to be in the presence of boys.<br>Pollux was drinking Grape Juice.  
>Lou Ellen was making a potion about who knows what.<br>Butch was their giving a lecture to the rest of the Immortal Cabin Leaders about Iris and her meaning to the world.

When the door was slammed open by no other then Chiron, everyone stopped what they were doing. Chiron looked Grave, As if this was the last thing he wanted to do.

Chiron cleared his throat and grimly stated, "It seems That Percy Left at night to find that child of Hebe and that made us a little unorganized. Since there is no other choice I can make-that can help us to defend ourselves, I have made a decision to join forces with the Romans because it seems like they have their own Problems."

The Romans were not aloud to contact the Greeks, but only Jason was because of Thalia as his Sister. As Chiron spoke Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Ella walked in. Or in Ella's case, Flew in. For once in the morning, everyone seemed happy, but only for a moment. Chiron walked to his room, where he shut the door, loud enough to be heard.

"Wow, guys! I herd things were bad, but I didn't think it would be this bad…,"Reyna Trailed of when she saw Alex and Aaron.

"Are we missing something?," Hazel Questioned.

"Alex and Aaron are the Commander's of the Chaos Army," Annabeth Explained.

"Are you sure? They don't seem like much," Reyna's eyebrows shut up.

"That's because were not in the mood," Alex mumbled under her arms.

"Yeah, we can see that," Frank said.

"So fill us in," Hazel Instructed.

"Percy Returned as one of the most powerful person on the planet, doesn't forgive any of us, hates us, We battled some Titans, then Thalia turned into a tree. So, Yeah…,"Travis said Bluntly.

"Percy's HERE?," Frank asked.

"No…,"Connor Admitted.

"But Travis just said-,"Hazel Began, but Someone cut her off.

"I know what I said, BUT, he left …again," Travis Said sadly.

"You let him go?…AGAIN?," Reyna screamed.

"He had to find that Hebe's child," Annabeth Said Jealously.

"Why?," Frank Asked.

"So her magic could turn Thalia back into a tree and since Percy is the only one who knows where she is, he set out to find her," The Stoll's said Theoretically.

Ten Minutes Later…

"So are we just going to sit in silence for the rest of the day? Waiting for Percy to Return? Because that's just dead boring!," Aaron Sighed.

"I know!," Alex Jumped up, like she had a amazing idea and she probably did.

"Let's spy on Percy," Alex said, saying her oh-so amazing plan.

"How?," Annabeth Narrowed her eyes.

"Using the chaos cam!," Alex Insisted.

"Oh! Yeah! It's a bit like IM-But only better, it helps you spy on a certain person without them knowing ,"Aaron Got the Idea.

"What kind of name is that?," Annabeth asked.

"Forgot the Former name," Alex Shrugged, "So ,shall we do it?"

Everyone agreed. What other way to bond? But from spying on their hero-Percy Jackson. When everything was ready to go, everyone got comfortable as Alex waved her arm on a screen and made it solid. Everyone was amazed ,when she recited a incantation in Five old Languages and a Figure Appeared on The screen.

That Figure was Percy Jackson.

**"I can't Believe it!," Percy Muttered.**

**Percy Must've heard something, because he ran into the doors of a Medieval Building full of King's and Queen's, Princes and Princesses and a whole load of _Average_ people.**

The immortals gaped at the scene before them. Medieval Buildings, Princesses, What next?

**~Do you like it?~**  
><strong>What do you think of the chaos cam?<strong>  
><strong>Who's pov shall I do next?<strong>  
><strong>Chaos cam or somebody else's?<strong>  
><strong>Your choice.<strong>  
><strong>Overall, what do you think of this chapter?<strong>  
><strong>Any advice while your writing your review?<strong>


	18. Swinging on a Chandelier

**Hello! Sorry for breaking Alex and Percy up. But I was in a bad mood. Enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun making this. So I'm doing this in Third person, so you get how everything works with the chaos cam. And guess what? I got the book called "The one dollar horse", it's a amazing book.**

**Thanks for your-not so many now-reviews!**

**Third Person**

**Chaos Cam**

The Immortal's watched in anticipation as a scene unrolled before them. The roman Immortals were getting over their shock of seeing Percy alive and in flesh.

**Percy tried to blend in with the crowd, wearing a tunic, cloak and Trousers.**

"_He still looks good," _Alex Thought.

**Too bad for him because his clothes was tailored similar to the kings, which caused him to have quite a attraction by a lot of people. Percy kept it in mind that a princess would probably be with her lady-in-waiting.**

"As if Christy would be caught dead in a dress," Aaron scoffed.

**Percy saw a flash of a Brown lock of hair. Christy's hair. He changed his direction and quickened his pace.**

"What's he doing?," Asked Clarisse.

"He obviously found Christy or he's trying to escape some one," Annabeth Answered.

**Percy lowered his head and caught a very beautiful girl by the wrist and turned her around to face him.**

"**Christy," Percy whispered in her ear.**

"Hell to my farther, it's Christy…_In_ a DRESS," Aaron gasped.

Alex just rolled her eyes and kept on a neutral face, trying not to show her heartbreak.

"**It's Mellissa and What are **_**you**_** doing here?," Christy hissed, pushing Percy away.**

"What do you think?," Reyna asked Christy, even though she couldn't hear.

"**Saving you," Percy answered.**

"**Well, lucky for you ,I don't need saving," Christy said stubbornly.**

"**Christy, you know that if you come here one more time, you will vanish and cease to exist," Percy reasoned. Which was very unusual.**

No one understood, but shrugged it of. Except Alex and Aaron. How would like it if they didn't know why their friend would cease to exist if they visited a medieval building or something?

"**Mellissa! And why would you care?," **_**Mellissa **_**Questioned.**

"**I always cared," Percy Protested her coldness.**

"**Since when?," Mellissa asked.**

"**Since I met you," Percy sighed.**

**Percy didn't know he would get questioned like Dr Phil Victims. He was getting fidgety and bored with her act. And not to mention Hurt.**

"**Really? Cause it seemed like a act and why didn't you tell me you were the **_**great Percy Jackson, The saviour of Olympus, The praetor of the twelfth legion **_**and all that junk?," Mellissa cried Angrily.**

Nobody was talking because they wanted to hear Percy Jackson's Answer loud and clear. Obviously Percy had a reason…right?

"**Why would you want to know that? And since when was this all about me?," Percy asked no one in particular.**

"**Since you never once explained to me…,"Mellissa trailed off.**

You could see Mellissa wanted to know and that Percy didn't want to talk about this subject, but Mellissa wasn't going to let him off so easily.

Percy didn't like opening up, unaware of what might happen. But, hey? This is Christy or Mellissa or whatever...

"**I've always been different, I'm always the one with bad luck in any gang and well I just hate that…people would've noticed by now, right?…Everyone thinks being me is great, being famous is awesome and that life is easy and I always know it's nothing like that, because it's the complete opposite. I mean would you want to experience the pain of someone who you love being taken away just so some titan can try and get under your skin and make you join them. And I know that you always looked up to me and everything, I just didn't want you to be disappointed or taken away or even killed," Percy explained.**

All the Immortals looked guilty hearing that because of causing him that pain and being ungrateful of what he did for them. Aaron and Alex understood now why he didn't tell them his identity and Alex wished he would've opened up more and explained. Alex had to say sorry to Percy when he returned.

"**I'm sorry, Percy," Mellissa managed to say and hugged Percy, completely unaware of the medieval people dancing, talking ,eating and doing lot's of other things.**

The Immortals and Percy were surprised because they didn't know Mellissa could hug.

"**Oh and by the way, nice necklace," Christy said, a smile tugging at her lips.**

The Immortals noticed the necklace and the Immortal campers lips twitched, while Alex and Aaron exchanged Glances.

**Percy laughed, which was good to hear for Christy after the very theatrical moment.**

Alex smiled.

"**Well, I thought "why bother?", you can never outrun your past, No matter how high I jump or how fast I gallop, weather you like it or not, I just had to find out the hard way" Percy smiled slightly.**

**Then They both heard a cough and turned to a handsome lad, who wore clothes embroidered in gold. Percy and Christy frowned slightly at the sight of this man.**

"**A friend of yours I believe Mellissa," Said the man.**

"**Yes ,a very close, important friend of mine, meet Perseus Jackson," Christy/Mellissa said frostily.**

"**That name is original, I'm Prince Cedric Cavern Lancelot ,Mellissa's Fiancés Nice to meet you," Cedric laughed coldly at Percy's name and smirked for some reason.**

The Immortals clenched the fists and tried to regain their composure, but said nothing.

**They shook hands and nodded at each other and Cedric walked away.**

"**Are we going or not?," Christy said.**

"**Yeah ,but Oh no…,"He trailed of ,when he caught sight of a few guards coming to wards him ,with Cedric at front.**

"That Traitor," Screamed most people,

Cursing could be heard, Worried was everyone's Expression. But they knew he wouldn't Die like this, Percy Jackson has fought three Titans, if not…more.

**Christy cursed ,she did not expect this, but before she could do anything, Percy Whispered to her Quietly, "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes, I might be a little late," Christy tried to follow Percy, but a crowd closed in on her and started asking her question. She had no choice but to stay were she was.**

**Meanwhile Cedric was fuming that Percy was giving him the slip and decided to follow him and give him a public beheading, weather or not if he was Mellissa's friend. Then he saw a flash of Jet-black hair and pinned Percy's Tunic to the wall, Everyone was silent until more Guards filed out of the door.**

The Immortals couldn't bear to watch, well, except Clarisse and The Stoll's. The Stoll's got their camera out, just in case there was good blackmail material. You never know…

**Percy looked above him. A curtain that reached a balcony outside. He had a idea, a plan. He just hoped it would work.**

**He rolled as a axe came at him, if he didn't see that coming, he'd have a bloody head and a headless body. The thought didn't please him, nor did it encourage him. He desperately climbed the curtain, when he was about to reach the top, Cedric purposely threw the sword at his head. Fortunately, The sword missed Percy by five centimetres. Unfortunately, It most certainly did not miss the curtain. Percy was forced to hang on for dear life. While struggling, he climbed the balcony, only to find five guards and Cedric. He groaned.**

The Immortals groaned with the exception of Clarisse and The Stoll's. The Stoll's had everything on tape and they were bliss.

**Cedric towered over him and pointed a sword at Percy's throat.**

"**Any last words, You **_**rodent**_**?," Cedric Growled.**

"**I've been called worse things by real men, which sadly you are not," Percy said.**

Annabeth and Alex, Who experienced his Witty comment's, rolled their eyes at that and smiled slightly.

**Before anyone could register his nerves, Percy stood on the railings of the Balcony and jumped. People gasped, thinking it was the end of it. But no, Percy Still lives' as he grabbed hold of a Bobeches of the chandelier.**

Everyone laughed at that image.

**Percy kept swinging to and fro ,until he jumped of and landed on the Balcony opposite, where the royal Adviser was rigid and still. **

**Percy, the idiot he is ,bowed to the people below and said, "O My innocent People, seems to me the present life of men on earth, in comparison with that time which to us is uncertain, as if when on a winter's night you sit feasting with your ealdormen and thegns, - a single sparrow should fly swiftly into the hall, and coming in at one door, instantly fly out through another. Which seems like that sparrow is me. I ask of you now "Will no on rid me of this Turbulent prince?," He smiled his Goofy smile ,bowed once again and ran for hide. **

"He just Quoted "The Venerable Bede" and "Thomas Becket" ,when he could've just ran!," Annabeth shouted,

**Fortunately, there was no more Hard Obstacles and reached the roof on time, while Christy was deep in thought. Percy Gently tapped her shoulder and he got a Dagger at his throat in return. Christy sighed and put her Dagger back.**

"**You startled me…that was quite a performance you made to my people," Christy smiled.**

"**Well, I try my best," Percy said, unfazed and smiling.**

"He certainly does," Alex mumbled.

"**Whatever, are we going or not? Unless you want to be beheaded personally by Cedric…,"Christy was in fit's of laughter.**

"**Were going," Promised Percy.**

"**Then let's go," Christy murmured, while getting into a stance.**

"**Wait!," Shouted Percy, Interrupting Christy.**

"**What?," Asked Christy, Annoyed.**

"**I need to tell you something," Percy said quietly, looking around to see if anyone was listening in.**

The Immortals smiled slightly, Pleased that he could not see them.

"**Well, go on! We don't have all day!," Christy shouted Impatiently.**

**Percy's breathing was uneven and he was gasping/panting, Christy's gaze softened, "Percy?."**

The Immortal's were worried.

**Percy firmly held Christy by her shoulder and whispered, "Christy…you're my sister."**

The Immortals were in shock and had there mouths agape, while trying to register what they just found out. It can't be possible, can it?

**~Hey!~**

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but I got side-tracked from the "One Dollar Horse", and I finished it now! **

**What do you think about Christy being Percy's sister? Can you guess who's her parent's are? Did I mess everything up? **

**Please post your thoughts upon this!**

**So now I'm putting my focus on this story and my exams. **

**Yeah! **

**Ten hard Exams. **

**But how do I do that with so many distractions and pains?**

**I don't know…**

**But I am not going to let that get in the way of this story, I'll try my best to upload every fortnight or at least every once a week.**

**Please, for my sake or Percy's sake, Review!**


	19. A spot of Affection

**Thank you so much for the reviews and your death threats (I'm looking at you Hades Girl, :P).I just did some exams and I am so happy to be back to relaxing and writing this story. I bet you want to know what happened next, right? :D Well read on!**

**Chaos Cam:**

**After Ten minutes of fighting, shouting, and Debates…**

The Immortals were bored and were beginning to get annoyed.

"I can't believe Poseidon broke the oath _Twice," _Annabeth muttered under her breath.

"**I can't be a daughter of the sea while being a Wizard at the same time," Christy yelled at Percy.**

"**Just shut up for five minutes while I explain then, you can tell me your Opinion, yeah?," Percy Shouted at Christy.**

**Christy nodded her head, eyebrows raised.**

"**We have the same mortal parent ,which means we have the mom, were half-siblings!," Percy said.**

"Well, now that makes sense," Reyna mumbled.

Most Immortals agreed with her.

"**Impossible! If we have the same mom, who's my freaking Dad?," Sneered Christy.**

The Immortals threw suggestions around.

"**Paul, Paul Blofis, "Percy Answered.**

The Immortals Eyes widened.

"**Your telling me, Me! That Paul, your step-dad, is a Wizard?," Christy gaped.**

**Percy nodded.**

"**If so, prove to me they are my parents and I want the whole truth," Christy snarled. **

Annabeth shook her head.

**Percy fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a wad of paper. Paper? Percy handed Christy the paper. Christy raised her eyebrows.**

"**It's a spell, go on do it!," Percy said, exasperated.**

**Christy rolled her eyes and got her Fiery Orange wand out of her boot, she looked At Percy as if checking if this was not a joke or a prank.**

"_**From my head to toe,**_

_**who my parents are, I do not know,**_

_**For secrets to unfold,**_

_**Let my birth parents ID be told."**_

"I think he made that spell because that is seriously bad," Alex said, laughing.

**Christy then pointed her wand towards the north and drew a square in the air. The square became solid and it sparkled slightly. Christy plucked a strand of her hair and placed it in the square and waited. For some reason Percy was smirking. Then the square widened slightly and text started to type itself.**

**A picture of a man came into view. **

Everybody stared wide-eyed at the image.

**It said:**

**Title: Paul Blofis**

_Husband of Sally Jackson_

_Step-father of Percy Jackson_

_Father of Christina Scarlett Jackson _

**Vital statistics:**

**Gender: **_Male_

**Family: **

_Sally Jackson(wife)_

_Percy Jackson(Step-son)_

_Christina Scarlett Jackson(Daughter)_

**Statues: **_Dead_

**Eye colour: **_Unknown_

**Hair colour: **_Salt and Pepper_

**Height:**_ unknown_

**Other: **

**Affiliation: **_Goode High school_

**Species:**_ Wizard _

**Home: **_Manhattan_

"Oh my God! Paul's a wizard. Percy has a half-sister and ugh," Frank frowned.

**Almost Instantly after Christy read the details of her father ,another boxed shaped tab came into view and slowly started to widen. This time a very beautiful women came into view and there was writing under her image too.**

"Sally Jackson," Nico whispered.

**It said:**

**Title: Sally Jackson**

_Wife of Paul Blofis_

_Mother of Percy Jackson and Christina Scarlett Jackson_

**Vital statistics:**

**Gender: **_Female_

**Family:**

_Jim Jackson(Father)_

_Laura Jackson(Mother)_

_Rich Jackson(Uncle)_

_Percy Jackson(son)_

_Christina Scarlett Jackson(Daughter)_

_Paul Blofis(Husband)_

_Gabe Ugliano (Ex-Husband)_

**Statues:**_ Dead_

**Eye colour:**_ Blue, but changes in light_

**Hair colour: **_Brown_

**Height: **_Unknown_

**Other:**

**Affiliation: **_Olympians_

**Species: **_Mortal_

**Home: **_Manhattan_

"Wow, just wow, I'd never thought that Paul would be a wizard or that Sally would be a mother of a half-Wizard or even that Percy would be a half-brother to a Wizard, I mean come on!," yelled Reyna.

"**Oh, I mean wow, oh, you really are my brother," Whispered Christy, shocked.**

"**Your words and spells don't lie," Percy said ,cautiously.**

"**Unless, you tempered with my magic," Christy mused, tilting her head towards the right.**

"**Yeah, but how could I? I'm no wizard," Percy grinned, sticking his tongue out.**

"**Yeah but I am, so shut it and give me a hug, because I'm sorry, okay?," Christy pouted and opened her arms out to him.**

**Percy shook his head and walked over to her and spread his hands out too. Just as they were about to hug, Christy tapped her wand on Percy's head and suddenly they were at the bottom of Half-blood hill. Christy tripped Percy with her foot, he stumbled and fell. Christy laughed and ran up the hill.**

"**Hey!," Percy Protested ,as he stood up and ran after her, laughing too.**

And then the Connection broke. The Immortals straightened their clothes out and started to scramble towards the door. Just as the Immortals were opening the door, Percy and Christy were walking towards the door.

"Hey! call a council meeting, do I have a story to tell you, and oh, hey guys," Percy directed the last part to the Romans.

**After Percy and Christy filled everything that had happened to just about everyone they knew, they went to examine the Tree…**

"She's dying really quickly and trying to fight the poison, but that makes everything worse," Christy explained to Zeus.

That, however, did not help Zeus's mood at all. Percy was leaning on Thalia's tree, quietly talking to Aaron. Apollo was next to Zeus and was smiling at every passing girl.

_Jerk, _Christy thought.

"Well, bring her back to life!," Zeus growled.

"I can do it, but I'll need another wizard to help," Christy said biting her lip.

"Where can we find another wizard?," Zeus snarled.

Percy visibly tensed and unfortunately for Percy, Zeus noticed. Zeus trudged to Percy and Aaron.

"You know a wizard, Don't you? Find her and bring her here, now," Zeus sneered to Percy.

"I can't, she hates me," Percy Mumbled.

"Well, make her _not _hate you and bring her here. I'm giving you one day," Zeus glared and with that, Zeus and Apollo flashed out.

"Sucks to be you," Aaron laughed at Percy.

"Whatever, I'm going in the morning, might as well have a good night's sleep, right?," Percy yawned and sloped of to his cabin.

"How can he know another wizard and not tell _me?," _Christy asked Aaron.

"He's Percy Jackson, he's a man full of secrets," Aaron shrugged.

"And why don't boy's ever make sense?," Christy whined.

Aaron just gave her one of his mischievous looks and leaned down to her, getting closer and closer. Until their lip's finally met. It was one of those sloppy tongue tied kisses, it was gentle and soft. Just the way Christy and Aaron preferred it.

"Did _that _make sense?," Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Christy Smiled, "It did."

**Aww!I loved the kiss at the end, didn't you? Some of you requested that Aaron and Christy should get together. I hoped you liked it.**

**Which bit of chapter did you like most? I'd like to know.**

**Do you want the Immortals to spy on Percy again? It would be Interesting…**

**Review! :D**


	20. NO HUMILIATION!

**You know what sucks in life? Exams! Why don't people understand ,that we be twelve or so on ,once in a life time? Why should we be wasting away studying or doing stupid exams? Whatever. What I am trying to say is **_**wake up and live life to the fullest and just go with flow**_**. One day, when your old, your going to regret things and this is going to be one of them. The reason of this tantrum is because I have exams next week and I probably won't upload until the week after. Sorry!**

**Percy's Pov**

I woke up ,hearing a person trying to play the flute _badly. _When I opened my eyes, I saw Christy peering down at me. The idea of having a half-sister, who was my closest family, was great. Whoever would have thought I would be related to wizard? I didn't.

"I just found out that,I can't play the flute properly," Christy pouted.

"Really? Must be the end of the world," I grinned.

She punched me in the shoulder playfully and then threw the flute across the room. I had a quick shower and changed my clothes. Christy and I walked to the pavilion and sat down at the chaos table. Alex and Aaron were already there. Alex had her arms folded around her head. I wondered if _I_ done to this. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Wow, what happened to you?," Christy asked Alex.

"Couldn't sleep," Alex Muttered.

"Bad dreams?," I questioned her.

"No," She looked up and yawned, "I'm going back to bed."

She got up and sloped off to the chaos cabin. When I looked back at our table, Aaron and Christy were giving each other these looks, not glares or dirty looks, but lovey-dovey looks. What can I say? It was weird. Your sister and one of your best-friends being in hopeless love.

"So…," I trailed of.

**Alex's Pov**

He didn't talk even me until this morning. He didn't say sorry. He didn't even _really_ look at me. Boy's are totally and completely blind. I slid down the door of my room. I sighed and got up from my room and walked to the corner of my room. Leaning there was a guitar. Not just any guitar.

It was a steel-string acoustic guitar with a deep honey colour to it. On top of the body of the guitar, was my name printed in gold.

I picked up my guitar and strummed. I sat on my bed and started to sing:

_Some things are better left unsaid._

_Time fly's by while I wait._

_Everything is so distant_

_The future is unclear_

_The moon is illuminating_

_The stars are so far out of reach_

_I see shooting star across the sky_

_And I wish upon a star_

_For a impossible wish_

_War looming ahead_

_Death is guaranteed_

_Nothing's been so wrong before …until now_

_Helpless as can be, there'll be no peace_

_Why can't there be no peace?_

_It's so hard to be normal,_

_With the heart-breaking choices_

_No medicine will make me heal_

_Accept for the one where you need most…_

_Your heart_

_It's obvious of how this is going to turn out,_

_It's not the best picture burning in my mind_

_For what you have done so far_

_Your so not worth fighting (Don't take it personally)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_The first steps are always the hardest_

_(Oh, oh)_

_I'm living in a live nightmare, don't try and tell me something else_

_Nothing thing stopping me_

_What benefits are this to you?_

_Your seeing red everywhere you go…._

_But you won't let go_

_I say live a little_

_Have some fun_

_Let the ocean take over_

_Nothing is stopping you run wild_

_And you know this is never going to last…_

_Like this_

_I knew, so did you_

_This would've never worked out_

_So why bother the hurt and pain I never felt before_

_And you know that every time you come by, it hurts_

_But fearless as you are, your unquestionably clueless_

_Just admit it_

_It was fun, while it lasted_

_Just can't afford this confusion between you and me_

_I'm going headfirst for the hardcore_

_Not bothering to stop and wait_

_You either keep up or _

_you either quit like a failure up to the end_

_It's your choice how you live your life_

_Don't be afraid for the risks_

_It'll be worth it in the end in your soul_

_Don't hold anything back_

_In a world of possibilities_

_It's hard to see in the fog_

_But one thing is clear of them all_

_Somewhere inside of you ,you know too_

_It's obvious of how this is going to turn out,_

_It's not the best picture burning in my mind_

_For what you have done so far_

_Your so not worth fighting (Don't take it personally)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_The first steps are always the hardest_

_(Oh, oh)_

_I'm living in a live nightmare, don't try and tell me something else_

_Nothing thing stopping me_

_What benefits are this to you?_

_Your seeing red everywhere you go…._

_But you won't let go_

_I'd like to see the sky blue because_

_I know you have a lot of things to say,_

_But with time so short_

_Why don't we keep everything short and simple, yeah?_

_Sometimes all you need is a little inspiration._

_Let it all overwhelm you and your not here anymore_

_Be carefree ,like you have always been_

_Let me say this a few times before _

_Your ready to frown_

_Regret is not meant for you_

_Neither for me_

_Take a chance, make a stand_

_Because that is what I like best about you_

_Talk to me, about what is on your mind…_

_I know what is best for you and I_

_Not sure for what your decision is_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Because you can never choose to remake those scenes_

_Long live the hero that stand before me_

_Our life's are entwined_

_At the blink of a eye, things can change_

_Don't let that stop you be who you are _

_It's obvious of how this is going to turn out,_

_It's not the best picture burning in my mind_

_For what you have done so far_

_Your so not worth fighting (Don't take it personally)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_The first steps are always the hardest_

_(Oh, oh)_

_I'm living in a live nightmare, don't try and tell me something else_

_Nothing thing stopping me_

_What benefits are this to you?_

_Your seeing red everywhere you go…._

_But you won't let go_

_(let gooo…)_

I smiled at that. Just a song can make you feel good about yourself. I left my guitar on my bed. I felt hungry now and less tired. The sun was shining, and everything was okay. Well everything _was_ okay until I heard someone singing. Me. I was singing. I walked into the pavilion, to see everyone staring at a image of me singing. As the last verse was sung by the image me. I jumped on Percy and Aaron, my knees planted on their chest's. It was their fault, right? I mean to get back on me for the pranks or something.

"How could you?," I Asked both of them .

"What?-," They Began to say.

"I mean I trusted you!," I yelled at them.

"But-," I cut them of.

"This is a new personal low, even for you," I shouted and stormed of.

I went to a restricted are of the dock and sat down, watching the sun. It's official. Percy and Aaron have officially ruined my life. Then I heard a sigh and someone breathing heavily. I instinctually put my hand on the handle of my dagger, just in case. Then I saw Christy, trying to do a pose of kung fu panda. It wasn't really working.

"It wasn't Percy's and Aaron's fault!," She said, quickly.

She plopped herself down beside me and smacked some millions into her mouth. She pulled my hand out and poured some millions into my hand.

"Then who's fault is it?," I asked, before I slipped some millions into my mouth.

"_Mine," She_ said, nonchalantly.

I looked at her. She was insane. Why would she, of all people, do this to me, much less confess so casually? I must've looked confused because she started to explain.

"Look I was going to tell you something from the pavilion and I forgot to cut it out, I'm sorry," She said, even though she said sorry, I knew she didn't mean that sorry at all.

"Really? Cause you don't sound sorry at all," I folded my arms.

"Your right, I'm not sorry at all and you want to know why? Because you had the most Amazing voice I have ever heard. I'm so sorry I have revealed you Awesomeness to the world! So sue me," She pouted.

"I can't, Percy would kill me and were best friends. I'll just live with the humiliation ,but you so freaking owe me," I told her.

"HUMILIATION?THERE IS NO HUMILIATION! If Anything, your like a celebrity now and if not, then I'll kill them," She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, what did you want to IM me ,from the pavilion," I asked her.

"Oh just the fact that ,Aaron and I kissed!," She said ,excitingly.

"Finally!," I laughed.

I think I was going to die from their long lovey-dovey looks they gave each other. Still, I guess I wasn't any better, with Percy I mean.

Then I heard someone, a male, calling my name. Percy was coming. Christy cast me a sly look. I shivered. She put her finger to her lips and folded slowly into the shadows. It was as if she wasn't there. But I wish she came back. I mean she just left me alone. Alone with Percy Jackson.

Kill me NOW, Chaos.

**Finally this chapter is finished. In the next chapter you will listen in with Alex's and Percy's conversation and meet the Mysterious wizard that hates Percy's guts.**

**Why do you think this wizard hates Percy so much ,that every time she sees him, she pukes?**

**What do you think the wizards name is? What do you want her name to be ? (cause I haven't chose one yet…)**

**Have a happy life, while I revise for Ten exams!**

**Make my day while Reviewing!**


	21. Meeting Angie

**I am finally back! You don't know how much I missed fan fiction! I worked my butt of doing this chapter ,the minute I finished my exams. Also if any stage of this story is boring, PM me.**

**Percy's Pov:**

I slid next to Alex and stared at the sun.

It was hard to believe that a war has begun again, it didn't help the fact that the Titans, Giants and Gaia was allies. You might as well run me over with a bus. I'm taking a big risk, doing this. I'm guaranteed of losing everything I've gained. Because I normally do. I mean take the Olympians for example. I lost everything when I was a demigod. And now I'm going to lose my half-sister, Christy and I'm going to lose Alex, Aaron, Chaos, Rachel, Nico and I've already lost Thalia. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I missed camp and all my former friends. I know that in my heart that I forgive everyone I have ever loved that betrayed me. I might as well forgive-and-forget because of what is about to come.

"So …I'm sorry about jumping on you and Aaron when you didn't do anything," Alex apologised.

I gave her a half-smile. When she jumped on us, it hurt. Not that we would admit it, but she can kick butt big time. I pity the people who she hunts down.

"It's okay, I mean these things happen, right?," I said, Intently.

"I guess…," She trailed of.

She was looking thoughtful. I did want to know what she was thinking, nor do I want to know. Just because girls are pretty, there's no telling what there up to. Sometimes they go on wikipedia mode, or even that slushy type. But no, Alex goes into the lethal I'm-sweet-but-but-fierce mode that I can't help but like.

"And, I'm sorry for …you know…for everything," I managed to say.

She looked at me. And in the first time in days we were playing the staring game. Then she blinked.

"Ha! You blinked," I shot out at her.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I did not."

"Just Admit it, You blinked."

"Really, Percy?," She said this, like she couldn't believe me, but I didn't miss a soft smile on her lips.

"Yep, "I tell her.

"So, I guess everything's back to normal…,"She said ,intently watching the sun.

I didn't know if she meant us or something else. I kind a hoped we could finally be together, but it seems she only liked me as a friend, correct?

"Yeah, You know you have a really good voice…and that song, well wow!," I complimented her.

She looked at me for a moment and then played with her fingers and mumbled a sarcastic thanks. Did she not like having compliments or something? Or is it just me?

"Well, could you tell Chiron and Christy, that I'm going to get the wizard to camp by tomorrow night?," I said as I got up.

"Your going now?," She asked me, Open mouthed.

I nod and walked away to find my friend who probably will kill me on sight and run me over with one of her limos to officially demolish my organs. Why is it always me ,who has the problems?

**Alex's Pov:**

Percy walked away, reluctantly.

That's the thing about life. Nothing stay's the same. No matter how much you want it to stay the same. I guess coming to camp half-blood showed me that or proved me that. There's just nothing perfect in life.

Well, maybe Percy is.

I shook my head. I had to forget about Percy. Oh, who am I kidding? he's just so damn gorgeous. I mean his sea-green eyes, unruly hair, soft luscious lips…

Focus!

And that is when I just noticed a small basket in where Percy just sat five minutes ago. I took the note that was hanging at the side of it and it said:

_I'm sorry_

_And here's a present for you to keep_

_I found it while I was looking for Christy_

_~Percy_

I put down the note and carefully put the basket on my lap. I cautiously lifted a cloth, that was lying on top of it. Under the cloth, was a black Tabby Kitten with emerald eyes.

**Third Person:**

Most of the Immortals were watching Percy get in a taxi, when Alex walked to them. Alex put the black tabby cat in her room, she thought that crowds were not good for such a young kitten. Christy sighed.

"Hey, why don't we spy on Percy with the chaos cam?," Piper suggested.

"You mean you want to spy on my big brother, Percy? That is a recipe for a disaster…Let's do it!," Christy said, matter-of-factly and led the way to the big house.

As Christy waved her fairy wand, a small window appeared, it widened in seconds and a image flickered. Alex thumped at the top of the solid base.

"Why is it like that?," Aaron frowned.

Christy and Alex shrugged and pulled out some chairs near the Immortal cabin leaders and the chaos warriors. Everyone in the room leaned forward in anticipation.

**Percy was at a door of a very ancient Victorian house, were Ivy's were curled around the wall's. **

"It's obvious that it's a care home," Annabeth frowned.

Children at care homes usually have a bad reputation, which includes drugs, sex and Ect. Annabeth could only hope the wizard was not like that. It could tarnish her-Olympus's pride and make them look bad. But then again, how else did she end up in the care home?

**Percy picked up a newspaper roll that was lying next to the steps and tried to read the lines (Impossible).He quickly glanced at the date.**

"I don't know why he even tries," Hazel shook her head.

_**Monday seventh Of May**_

**Percy rang the doorbell. Shouting was heard and after a few minutes ,the door opened. There stood a slag.**

**No doubt it was a slag.**

**She wore the shortest skirt seen and a see-through tank top. She had orange pimpled legs and bony arms. She chewed gum, just to show off her lips. **

The Immortals choked when they saw her and hoped, that this skunk was not the wizard.

**She tucked her straight blond hair behind her ear and leaned on the door. She stared at Percy for a moment and smirked.**

**Percy nearly Fainted. Nearly.**

"**Hey, Percy," The girl smiled, flirtatiously.**

"**Hey…Tiffany," Percy said ,hesitantly.**

"Well, she's a definite scar in my life that won't heal," Luke commented.

The other Immortals agreed.

"**So what are you doing here?," Tiffany asked. She played with Percy's shirt.**

The Immortal's watched in disgust.

"Well, for one thing, he is not here for you," Annabeth snorted.

**Percy pushed her hands away from him gently and said, "Well, I was in the area and I thought I should drop by."**

"**Well...Come in," Tiffany mused.**

**Percy slipped through the door and headed for the kitchen, Tiffany followed closely behind. Without warning, Percy Turned around.**

"What is he doing now?," Reyna wondered.

"**Can you tell Mrs Kay, that I'm here?," Percy told Tiffany.**

**Tiffany just smacked more bubblegum in her mouth and said "Whatever" as she walked to the kitchen. **

"And while your at it, get some real clothes on!," Silena Urged.

**Percy walked up the stairs, taking his time. When he got to the door of one of the halls. He looked hesitant, like there's going to be a fire-breathing dragon dancing to Justin Beiber or something inside.**

"Why is he taking so long, we don't have time!," Jason whined.

**Finally, Percy knocked on the door he was standing outside of. The door was opened by a four or five year old girl. The girl was cute ,she had a blond side braid that wasn't finished and light grey-blue eyes. She wore a blue T-Shirt that said "Daddy's Little Girl" and white jeans. Her face showed confusion but quickly changed into happiness and excitement. Percy crouched down as the little girl leapt up to hug him.**

"I wouldn't recommend that, Percy's a real nutcase when it comes to kids," Alex rolled her eyes.

All of the Immortals agreed with her.

"**Percy!…I missed you so much!…," The little girl cried.**

**Percy smiled fondly, obviously pleased to see the little girl and said, "I missed you too, Angie."**

The Immortal's Jaws dropped. Who knew Percy was close to a three-or-four year old girl who is waiting to be adopted in a care home?

**Then somewhere inside the room, a voice called, "Yo! Ang, If the person doesn't let me finish your braid before Mrs Kay finds out that I Accidentally on purpose filled her moisturiser with long-lasting henna dye, I'm going to throw him out of the attic window…**_**I mean it!," Said**_** a menacing female voice. **

"It's a girl, who's a wizard and that's good with her pranks, I like her already," Conner complimented.

"And she's violent, if she stays true to her word, that is," Clarisse hoped.

"**She said "If you don't let her finish my braid before Mrs Kay finds out that she Accidentally on purpose filled her moisturiser with long-lasting Henna Dye ,she's going to throw you out of the Attic window" I'm going to hide!," Angie said.**

**Percy watched as Angie walked away, as a head inside the room gave him one glance and slammed the door.**

"**Aw ,come on," Percy banged on the door.**

"**Sorry, Percy, But you snooze and you totally, completely lose," Said a girl inside the room.**

"**Your right about that one," Percy muttered.**

"I have a feeling ,this wizard will need bribery or persuasion," Annabeth commented.

**~A-hem!~**

**I just need a really good name now for the wizard and stop counting down the days until summer holidays. School completely sucks. **

**Question?: What do you think the wizard's personality is going to be like?**

**Let's See how many of you will get it right because I have already chosen the personality of the wizard. Consider this as a game until the next chapter, Kay?**

**:D Please Review!**


	22. Tough Past? Obviously!

**Hi again, So I'll try and uploaded really soon but I am seriously going insane because all of the mayhem, that's going on now. Also, my computer always is freezing and stuff, it's a pain. I was really worried that I couldn't upload this, but I did it. Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to mange the next chapter with my computer acting like a virus has happened.**

**Third Person:**

The Immortals blinked, so their eyes adjusted, trying to remember the image of the girl ,when she glanced at Percy and then slammed the door in his face.

"**You know what? Because I am so utterly revoltingly kind, I'll let you, Percy Jackson a Ten second head start to escape my wrath, Kay?," Said the female voice inside the room, Percy was standing in front of.**

"**Jayden, You know I never chicken out," Percy Said.**

"Hm, Jayden," Annabeth Thought.

"**Ten, Nine, Eight, Time is running out," Sang Jayden.**

**Percy Rolled his eyes and replied, "Look, I don't have much time-."**

"**Seven, Six, Five," Jayden Continued.**

"**And I need your help-," Percy Tried to explain.**

"**Four, Three, Two," Jayden said in a bored tone.**

"**My cousin got turned into a tree and were in a middle of a war," Percy said in a rush.**

**In less then a nana-second, the door slammed open and Percy was pulled inside and left on the floor to calculate what just happened.**

"**I told you not to ever call me Jayden, It's Jade, Okay? And what war?," Jade asked.**

All the boy's ,who finally caught sight of Jade, stared in awe. She was undoubtedly the most hottest Girl alive. Just one thing ruined her look. A scowl that could turn milk sour. The look of disappointment quickly washed over their face.

Annabeth now knew part of the reason ,how Jade ended up in the Care home and it was not good.

**Jade had tousled red hair, pale skin, Brownish-red eyes (if that's possible).She wore a t-shirt, which she made herself and faded blue jeans. She was either sixteen or seventeen. Percy casually sat on a chair near a desk and jade lounged on her bed, flicking through a magazine.**

"**This war is the Greeks against the Titans and Gaea," Percy explained.**

"NOW, she's definitely wanting to come ," Alex stated sarcastically.

"**And you, Percy Jackson, came here for my help, I assume?," Jade raised her right eyebrow.**

**Percy nodded.**

"**Oh, I'll come, **_**If**_** you sign my contract," Jade smirked.**

**Percy visibly paled, as Jade produced a paper.**

Already ,the Immortals knew that the contract was not exactly the best piece of conditions.

**The contract of Jayden, Where as start, when she set's foot outside of The care Home Premises and out of her social cares watchful eyes; **

**This Contract offers acceptance ,agreement and friendship, between Percy Jackson and Jayden.**

_**One) I ,Percy Jackson, will allow ,Jade to have full control of the borrowed car, once we are leaving.**_

_**Two) I, Percy Jackson, will tell Jade everything about my past, Present life.**_

_**Three) I, Percy Jackson, will let Jade take her Guns, Everywhere she goes.**_

"She has Guns? How many? And why?," Conner asked.

_**Four) I, Percy Jackson, will not tell anyone ,Jade's Past life, without her permission.**_

Annabeth Frowned. She hated when she didn't know things, She vowed to get to then bottom of this girl, if this was the last thing she ever did.

_**Five) I, Percy Jackson, will let Jade, express her vegetarian feelings in Verbal and physical ways.**_

Percy Paled again.

_**Six) I, Percy Jackson, will support Jade ,in every way possible.**_

_**Seven) I, Percy Jackson, will allow Jade ,at the end of this war, Run her own father over with a double-decker bus, bathe him in honey and cover him with pink feathers.**_

The Immortals gulped at this already violent contract and Girl.

_**Eight) I ,Percy Jackson, will here on out will always tell Jade the truth.**_

_**Nine) I, Percy Jackson, will allow Jade to meet my friends ,Gods and some of the other campers, directly.**_

_**Ten) I, Percy Jackson, will let Jade do her daily pranks at least once a week.**_

**Sign:_**

"Hm, seems like we have a rival," Travis smirked at Conner.

"**You drive a hard bargain, but If have to, I have to," Percy grinned and singed the contract.**

"**So, That's it. No going back now," Jade Smirked.**

**Percy rolled his eyes.**

"**So, what do you need help on?," Jade asked.**

**Percy Sighed and said, "My Cousin got turned into a tree again and I need to you to turn her back."**

**Jade's jaws dropped, "A tree, **_**That's Original **_**and I'm guessing a story is behind it, so I won't press on."**

The Immortals exchanged glances. This wizard understood and that would mean she had the experiences. Now they joined in the I-Need-To-Know-Everything-About-This-Girl Club.

"**Good, but you can ask her anything you like when you meet her and are you serious about wanting to meet the gods?," Percy questioned.**

"**Well, I don't want to meet **_**all**_** the gods, Just some of them," Jade shrugged.**

"**Which ones?," Percy Panicked.**

The immortals smirked at one another, sure that Jade would want to meet their parent.

"**Well, Hestia, Hermes-,"**

The Stoll's brothers high-five each other.

"**Athena and Ares-,"**

Annabeth and Clarisse smirked.

"**Hephaestus and Zeus too-,"**

Leo puffed his chest, while Jason started to play with her fingers, witch sparked with electricity, in anticipation.

"**Obviously, The One and Only Artemis-,"**

The immortals saddened, because at the mention of Artemis they remembered Thalia.

"**Demeter and-," Suddenly Jade grew unusually quiet.**

"**And?," Percy Prompted.**

"**Can you hear that?," Jade whispered.**

The Immortals panicked, what if Jade had heard them and they'll get in to trouble with the Gods, Chiron, Percy and Jade and a lot of other people who could kill them with one swift move?

The Immortals did not dare to move a single muscle.

"**It's Angie ,she's crying," Jade said softly.**

The Immortals let go a huge breath, which they didn't know they had and sighed of relief.

**When Jade when to open the door, Percy grabbed her shoulder and said quickly, "Look, I need to go, someone need's my help in the mortal world ,I'll meet you at the front gates at midnight."**

**Jade nodded ,as Percy jumped down her window on the ground of the care home Garden. She then opened the door and saw what was the cause of Angie's cry.**

**A gorgeous guy who was seventeen or eighteen was towering over Angie. The guy had slick black hair that was perfectly trimmed, Deathly White complexion, Midnight Black eyes Pale pink lips that any girl would want to kiss. He wore a over-sized leather Jacket that was tatty, Plain white T-shirt and faded navy blue Jeans. **

**He was undoubtedly Hot. When he first got here ,Jade did a double take, Both for his looks and something else… **

**Instantly, Jade knew the guy was bad news and not because his ways with girls. She was always snappy and fidgety ,when she was the centre of his attention. Jade didn't like that one bit.**

"Wow, He's Beautiful," Annabeth stated.

All girls agreed, they were in a trance with his eyes.

"**Seth, What did you do **_**NOW?," Jade**_** demanded.**

**She took Angie's hand and led her to their bedroom and closed her bedroom door behind angie**

"**I **_**only**_** told her my opinion," Seth smirked.**

"**Your opinion Bloody sucks," Jade Spat.**

"Why is she being so mean to him?," Hazel Asked.

"**Then why do you listen to my opinion so intently?," Seth pointed out.**

"She Obviously likes him, or at least has a interest in him," Christy wondered.

"**Because then I'll know who's heart you will break next, you slimy Perverted Jerk!," Jade glared at him.**

"**What? I'm nice!," Seth protested.**

"**Like nice ,when you bluntly told that girl called Sandra ,that she was fatter then your cousin, who was Five Years Old, Yeah **_**Real Nice, **_**Seth**_**, Real Nice, **_**"Jade shook her head.**

The girls suddenly did not like Seth one bit and were glaring like crazy. No girl should be treated in such a way. The Immortal Girls wondered how Jade survived with Seth?

"**What do you want me to be? like Percy?," Seth rolled his eyes.**

Everyone was glaring at Seth now, Percy was the most humblest person they ever known, he did not deserve this kind of hatred.

"**It'd be a miracle if you were anything near where Percy would be with ,both women and girls!," Jade said venomously.**

"**Like?," Seth asked.**

"**Percy does Not hurt a 3 yr old girls feelings and does not just use girls to get a particular girls attention," Jade said smartly.**

"**That is not true!," Seth defended himself.**

"**You know it's true! Because the moment you walked in, you tried to hook up with me, asking me out, playing nice and a gazillion other things until you finally snapped ," Jade Argued.**

"**It was worth it, in the end, because it worked," Seth smugly said.**

"**In **_**your **_**dreams, I understand now why your here!," Jade shouted at him.**

"**I broke some stinking laws, okay? But I bet you did worse things then me. So what's your story Jayden?," Seth persuaded her.**

The immortals leaned forward a bit, hoping to have some kind of information from Jade. Just Something for them to ponder on.

**Jade pressed her Blood-red lips in a straight line, which meant she no longer wanted to talk to Seth and **_**tried**_** to get to her bedroom door. She failed when Seth came around her and stood in her way.**

"Her Past is a soft spot for her," Alex gently considered.

"_**Oooh, **_**is the wittle Jay-Jay hurt by her wittle past? Does she need a huggy or a kiss good-night?," Seth Smirked.**

**Jade clenched her Fists tightly and gritted her teeth. She began to take in shallow breaths and tried to count to his death, Erm, ten.**

Instantly ,the immortals knew this was very, very bad. But they could not do anything. Except watch.

"**I heard you had a brother, Where is he? Did your rich Daddy take him instead of you? I heard your father was **_**THE**_** famous-,"He was caught off.**

"**Aaaaarrrggghhhhh ," Jade screamed ,in attempt to drown out his words, she did not want to cause a scene now did she want to talk about her farther or brother. Or anyone, who was her relative.**

**Jade scream was as if she was in agony ,terrible agony. It was as if ,she was back in her past and was trying in every way possible to find a way out. She pressed her hands in her ears. Seth eyes widened ,in realization, at how much pain, he had caused her. He tried to calm her down. She kicked Seth in the stomach and sank to the ground. She curled up in a small ball ,but did not cry. Jade never cried ,except once in her life.**

**Jade heard someone hurrying up the stairs and beginning to say something, but jade did not wait. Jade, fast as lighting rushed into the door and locked the door. She slid down the door and breathed heavily. After, she was back to normal, she put a her famous scowl on and walked proudly out of the door, head held high. She paused when she saw Seth, sitting on the stairs, listening to his Phone. When he saw her, he put his phone away and walked after her, she went into the over-crowded living room and took Angie's hand. **

**Seth stopped, cause he got the message. He got that she did not want to talk to him. Not now, anyways. Clearly, no one was told what happened, which was just fine by Jade. She can handle this by herself, without anyone's assistance or interference.**

Without warning, the connection broke. They groaned.

They wanted to know more about Jade. Already the knew, she had a hard life. Especially ,something to do with her father and brother. How about her mother? They did not know. They knew that she was really sensitive and tough at the same time. They just wanted something to grasp on ,like her actual fun side, a smile, something happy, but they only got was a picture of doom and gloom.

Annabeth instructed them to meet at the same place and at five to twelve. She did not want to miss, what might happen. Neither did the other immortals.

**Yes!**

**I managed to write this chapter and it was long.**

**Six long pages, usually I write four pages.**

**I am sorry you had to wait for a extra two days, but I hate deadlines, but I better get used to it. I just hope, my computer stops freezing.**

**Review!**


	23. Need a Ride?

**Thank you so much for your reviews, really. **

**I cherish every feedback I get, either positive or negative. **

**I tried to get everything sorted out, but then I'll have to delete all my documents and start everything again, maybe even download stuff. **

**I hate downloading. I'm really impatient. I'm really glad ,that all of you like Jade.**

**Enjoy!**

**Third person:**

Annabeth opened the door and hurried into the warm, quiet room filled with the immortals. Everyone came a little earlier. Christy had already ,sorted out the chaos cam ,she was seated near ,just in case. The chaos cam flickered and faded. The immortals groaned and the chaos cam became solid. The immortals quietened.

**It was Jade ,laying on the roof of the Care home. Her eyes were focused on the distance, somewhere far off. Her pupils were analysing the stars. She seemed lost, fragile and lonely. It was all a act. She had a troublesome past and the only way to get over it was to be some one else. **

**Her beauty in the sunlight, was outstanding. She wished ,she could stay like that forever. With someone who understood. She wasn't bad. It was other people's influence who made her like this. She sighed and slid down the roof. She silently swung into her room. But someone, of course, someone had to stop her from her death, erg, freedom.**

"**Please," Someone whispered. "Don't go."**

**Angie. She was a demigod. And Jade knew. Jade tried so hard to protect her. Angie was one of the reasons, Jade was doing this. **

Annabeth was fretting. What if Jade love for this child stops her from leaving? And then Thalia would never be saved.

**Jade kneeled down to be the same level as Angie. She put her hands in Angie's and sat down on the her bed, with Angie on her lap. Jade took a deep breath and combed Angie's hair with her fingers. **

"**I'm coming back, Angie," Jade sad nearly audible.**

"**Are you going with Percy? Where are you going?," Angie said Curiously.**

**Jade was not surprised that Angie wanted to know these things. Either Angie was a demigoddess of Aphrodite, who was really smart or that She was a demigoddess of Athena ,who was really beautiful.**

"It's obvious, that Angie is a demigod, probably that's how Percy Met them," Christy Observed.

"**Percy's in trouble…Again and I'm going to try and clear up his mess, Again," Jade explained.**

"**Why does Percy always get into trouble?," Angie rolled her eyes.**

"**Because he's Percy and because he's special…like you," Jade quietened Angie.**

"**Look, I'm not doing this for me, Ok? I'm trying to save your existence…I'd like to tell you everything now, but I need to go…I'm sorry," Jade then produced a necklace and put it around Angie's neck and said, "This will keep you safe."**

"But, It's a necklace?," Hazel said, confused like many others.

**Angie nodded obediently and laid her head on the pillow.**

**Jade stood cautiously and once again, made her way to the door. She hit her thigh against her desk and some books tumbled out. Jade cursed and picked the books up and hastily shoved the books in a cupboard. But something caught her eye. Hesitantly ,she picked the book up and read the title.**

Unfortunately, the Immortals did not notice the use of the book, except for Annabeth, Rachel, Christy and Alex.

**She picked her Paul's boutique bag up from her desk chair and zipped the book in and slung the bag around her shoulder. She made her way out of the door, not looking back once.**

**That's where the unavoidable happened. She bumped into Seth.**

The Immortals Groaned in Annoyance.

"**Seth! What the Fuck!," Jade quietly screamed.**

"**Jade? Where are you going?," Seth asked.**

"**Duck!," Jade roughly held Seth's shoulders and made him bob down.**

**It was Michael, one of the social workers, patrolling the halls and eventually sitting down to watch a replay of East Enders. When Michael had passed by, Jade slid down the railings of the stairs. Seth stared for a minute, but then did the same as Jade.**

"**Jade, I'm sorry about before," Seth apologised.**

"I bet you Ten dollars, she'll punch him ," Conner said to Travis.

"It's on!," Travis Agreed.

"**It's OK," jade shrugged.**

"Pay up," Travis smirked to Conner.

Reluctantly, Conner handed Travis Ten Dollars.

"**What are you doing?," Seth Asked once again.**

"**Me? Oh, I'm going to Percy's Summer camp, that will be soon overrun by monsters because of the Titans and Giants. You see, He's in the middle of a war and he want's me to help. I'm suppose to turn his cousin back to a human again, because she got turned to a tree…so see you later," Jade said in a rush and put on her leather Jacket on.**

"Is she stupid or something," Annabeth Screamed in frustration.

"**Do you know what you just told me," Seth said in a grim tone.**

"**Some Valuable information, that I'm going to have to kill you for," Jade said,with a spark in her eyes.**

"**What?," Seth said, shocked.**

**Jade produced a dagger behind her back and pointed it to Seth's Throat. The dagger had gold metal and The handle had silver curled vines. On the edge, the words were embroidered on, with red ink, **_**Valuable Hearts**_**.**

The immortals were awed.

"**You can't hide anymore…**_**Vampire,"**_** Jade Hissed.**

Everyone but Christy gasped.

**Seth morphed into a more handsome, but deadly figure. His teeth sharpened, his skin was deathly pale and cold. His eyes were enchanting. **

**Roughly, Seth caught Jade's wrist. Wrong move. Jade flipped the vampire over her shoulder in Karate mode. Seth crouched, groggily.**

"**I **_**will **_**be rewarded," Seth croaked.**

**He pinned Jade to the nearest wall, where some loosely pinned photos slipped. His skin glistened of coldness.**

"**Of killing a innocent Wizard? Thanks!," Jade muttered, sarcastically.**

**Jade tore away from Seth's hold and kneed him in the guts. Seth groaned in annoyance.**

"**You are a ignorant one. You do not even know who you are, I assume?," Seth questioned.**

The immortal grew confused. If she did not know who she was, how did she know who Seth was.

"**Of course, I know who I am! The only reason ,I'm not dead is because the stupid Wizard council or Authority or whatever cannot allow that, because of how disgustingly powerful I am," Jade fumed.**

**Seth grabbed Jade's wrist once again and brought her own dagger to her throat. The dagger was only inches away.**

"**You don't boast or gloat of how powerful you are?," Set asked, confused.**

"**Are you kidding me? I freaking dread my live!," Jade silently fumed.**

"**Allow me to end your misery," Seth announced.**

The Immortals held their breaths.

**Seth leaned down to her neck, Jade's shoulder's tensed. At the last minute, Jade slipped. Accidentally on purpose, of course. Jade hit her head on a chair ,while Seth fell on top of her. It looked dodgy. Their lips ,surprisingly ,melted into a kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss only lasted for a minute. Only for sixty seconds. Aphrodite would be disappointed.**

"They are Adorable!," Silena squealed.

**The wizard and the Vampire looked like they wanted to melt into that kiss again, but instead Jade coughed awkwardly and Seth rubbed the back of his neck.**

"**Er, Seth? Do me a favour? Take care of Angie for me," Jade cleared her throat.**

**Seth nodded his head slowly.**

"**Angie's a good Kid, so call me if there's any trouble," Seth replied.**

**Seth and Jade exchanged numbers and promised to contact each other if there was any trouble.**

"**Bye Jade," Seth called out as Jade opened the door.**

"**See you later," Jade winked at Seth, as she left.**

**Outside, it was cool. She looked back at the house a few times and walked to a red car where ,Percy was at the wheel. Jade opened the door and slid in the front seat.**

"**Any trouble?," Percy asked.**

"Let's see ,a goodbye to a three year old demigod and a encounter from a vampire, not to mention the life-changing kiss," Piper Shrugged.

"**Nah," Jade leaned back.**

"I can't believe she act's so normally after that!," Luke stated.

"**So something did happen?," Percy raised an eyebrow.**

"How does he know?," Alex asked in suspicion.

"**Just a run-in with a vampire," Jade laughed.**

"**Then we better leave before more come's," Percy nodded.**

**Percy put on the engine and drove. While he was driving Jade and Percy talked about Angie and Mrs Kay and Michael. After an hour or so, Jade opened the window and saw a man running. He was in a hurry and needed help. Not to mention he was a young officer. Why not give him a lift?**

"**Percy ,stop the car!," Jade ordered.**

"**What?," Percy said, annoyed, as he stopped the car.**

**Jade answered by calling the officer. The officer ran to them, out of breath.**

"**Need a ride?," Jade smiled.**

**The officer opened the back door and got in and said, " Yes. Please, Thank you. Do you know the Elmore Care home? I need to go their!."**

"**Of course, we know, we'll get you their right in a minute, By the way, I'm Jade" Jade forced out.**

"Their looking for her, How stupid is she? She'll get caught!," Annabeth went into Hysterics.

**The officer nodded, "Well, Jade, I'm David, and who's the lad behind the wheel?"**

"**This is my cousin ,Peter," Jade said, casually.**

**Percy nodded in the rear view. **

"**So officer, why are you in such a hurry?," Jade inquired.**

"**Some girl ran away again She's worth a million dollars, I'm told. Daughter of some one Famous. If the Paparazzi got hold of her, they'll go crazy for her! did you see her?," The Officer asked.**

"She's famous and rich?," Rachel said in incredulity.

"**I'm sorry, Officer. No," Jade said sympathetically.**

**The car stopped and David got out, sighing and saying, "Well ,thanks anyway, I really appreciate the ride."**

**After he was out of ear shot and gone from view, Percy turned to jade and said, "Don't even tell me!."**

"**He was hot! And you know how much I love winding people up," Jade shrugged.**

**Percy sighed and said, " You will be the death of me."**

"**I feel your pain, Now give me the wheel," Jade rolled her eyes.**

**Percy shook his head and switched places with Jade and held on for dear life as Jade drove like a maniac. Percy's face lost some colour.**

"Poor Percy! Let's not ever let Jade drive ,if we had a chance with a car. Agreed?," Hazel said.

The immortals agreed. No one wanted to get car sick, with Jade driving.

**~Hi!~**

**So you learned some thing's about Jade.**

**Now it's your choice, if you want them to finally meet or for entertaining your selves, watching Percy and Jade Struggle, getting to Camp-half-blood. Just PM me or Review.**

**If you have any requests or you want someone to join in the fiasco, Review or PM.**

**Please Review, I love feedback!**


	24. SpeedDating

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Here is Percy and Jade struggling, some of you wanted this. Enjoy!**

**Chaos Cam:**

Along Jade's Driving, the Immortals have learnt some interesting facts, but were now getting bored. They didn't leave ,because some of them wanted to look out for some blackmail and some of them just wanted to study Jade.

**Jade was trying not to fall asleep. She was getting seriously cranky and snappy. Something just snapped inside of her, when the car stopped. Her lips were in a tight line and she was trying hard not to break the wheel off. It didn't work. She threw the wheel outside of the window and looked up to the sky.**

"**IS THIS THE PUNISHMENT I GET FOR ,BEING IN THE FRONT SEAT ,DRIVING,WITHOUT MY DRIVING LICENSE?," Jade screamed to the sky.**

The Immortals covered their ears, because of the volume of her scream.

**Percy sat up with a bolt and gave Jade a annoyed look. Jade shrugged and it started to rained. Hard. Percy looked at the sky in incredulity.**

"**AM I BEING PUNISHED FOR LETTING,THE GIRL WHO IS GOING TO SAVE YOUR DAUGHTER,DRIVE MANIACALLY?," Percy shouted up to the sky.**

Seriously, Now the Immortals were deaf. They'll have to learn sign language.

**Jade Opened the car door and stormed into the nearest shop. Percy Followed wearily. At the reception desk, their was a man. He had wispy lifeless, grey hair, he was only wearing gym shorts (that was slowly slipping off) and he wore a bored expression. Percy and Jade stared at disgust at the old man.**

As did the Immortals.

**But the man was not what caught Percy's or Jade's eyes, no, it was the poor, tormented animals their. They figured ,that it was a pet shop or a animal shelter or something. Their was a few puppies ,who had mud-matted fur. Kittens that had strings caught on their nails and fish swimming in dirty water, that was probably not washed for months and many, many more sights. **

The Immortals choked.

**Jade stormed to the retarded old man and screamed, "What the Bloody hell is going on here?."**

**The old man gave a toothless grin and said, "Running business, ma'am."**

"**You thinking what I'm thinking?," Percy asked Jade.**

**Jade nodded and said, "Totally!"**

The Immortals groaned. This Cannot be good.

**Percy took a step forward and made the water fountain explode and make a small pool around the man. In no time at all, the man was inside a water cocoon. Jade opened a window and Percy let the water cocoon sail high above the sky.**

The Immortals shivered.

"**We need to help these animals," Jade said.**

"**Agreed. I'll take the sea creatures and you take the land creatures," Percy Planned out.**

"**Okay, cool," Jade shrugged.**

**As Percy disappeared, Jade spotted a Gecko. She gasped and hurried to show Percy. Percy Rolled his eyes.**

"**No," He said.**

"**But-," Jade protested.**

"**No," Percy replied.**

**He disappeared behind some clownfish. Jade looked at the squirming Gecko. In children's home, they weren't aloud pets, but she wasn't in the children's home anymore, so what could go wrong, with a Gecko as a pet?**

"**Be grateful that I'm saving your life ,and stop squirming," Jade scolded, as she carefully put the Gecko into a open shirt Pocket.**

The Immortal eyes opened.

**After Jade groomed some Puppies and cleaned some kittens, she whizzed them away to a proper Wizard's animal shelter, where they actually cared. When Jade, went to the fish department, she could see no fish or sea creatures. She figured that he probably sent them into the ocean or something or other.**

"**Ready to go?," Jade asked.**

"**When am I ever?," Percy said.**

**Jade lingered at the shop a bit. She had to do something. Fast as a cheetah, she unzipped her bag and got a spray paint from her bag. On the window of the shop, she wrote;**

_**Live life to the Max, because some things are just worth dying for, while others aren't as important as we think they are. **_

_**Love from Jade Zinnia (Who totally and completely rocks)**_

**Percy found two motor bikes at the back and decided to attempt to drive one. It turned out he was pretty good and so was Jade. They rode on, which felt like forever. Jade was glad that Percy was ahead of her, because he wouldn't be able to spot the hidden gecko in her shirt pocket. She aloud herself to give the Gecko a piece of apple. That was alright, right? What were Gecko suppose to have anyway? Jade would have to find out or the Gecko would starve, which he was already. They decided to have a break at a pub, that was five miles away from camp.**

**Percy yawned and Jade rubbed her eyes. They trudged to the pub and stumbled into the right door. All eyes turned to them. Percy waved awkwardly and sat down quickly on a chair and Jade followed. All the people turned back to the person they were sitting next to. A light-tanned young man, who was probably eighteen or nineteen sat opposite to Jade and smiled.**

"**Hi, I'm Hakim," Hakim said.**

"**Hi, I'm Jade. Why are you here and why are you talking to me?," Jade said rudely.**

"Well, she's rude," Annabeth stated.

"**Well, were suppose to? I mean. I'm pretty sure that's what speed-dating is all about," Hakim said, confused.**

The Immortals laughed ,as Travis and Conner got out a camera.

**Percy and Jade were both wide awake ,now. They looked at the sign above the door and it said, **_**Speed-Dating Room. Find your soul-mate. **_**Percy and Jade both exchanged looks and stormed to the person at the door, who was a middle-aged woman, that was smoking a cigarette.**

"**Sorry, but we got in to the wrong room, so could you let us out?," Percy Pleaded.**

"**Not until you find a soul-mate, Hun," The woman shook her head and turned back to her cigarette.**

**Percy and Jade pleaded and begged ,but they couldn't get to the other side of the door and finally accepted defeat.**

**Jade massaged her head and said, "let's just wait for this to be over."**

"**I'm going to talk to that girl over there," Percy pointed to a girl and walked over to the girl.**

Alex knuckled Aaron's knee. No! He can't be seriously doing this.

**Percy walked over to the girl. But the girl was accompanied by another Guy. So Percy waited and a girl came to him, in no time at all. She had her Black hair in a bun and tight clothes. She wore really short shorts and a tank top cut in half.**

The girls stared in disgust and the guys were drooling.

**From a distance away, Percy could see Jade staring in shock and slapping her forehead and trying to stop laughing. She thought ,Percy couldn't handle himself. Percy would show her.**

"**My name is Rebecca," Rebecca announced.**

"**Nice to know," Percy said nervously. "I'm Percy Jackson."**

"He's really going for this, isn't he?," Travis laughed.

**Rebecca placed a hand on Percy's thigh and smiled. Percy's eye's widened and looked at her hand and then back at Rebecca. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating fast.**

Alex was gritting her teeth. How could he _not _to do anything?

"**I'm so glad, I got to know you," Rebecca's eye's gleamed, as she stroked his arm.**

"**Yeah, me too. Look I need to go and do…something…Important," Percy stuttered, rising from his seat.**

"**But I don't even know you and you don't know me! So, why don't we go somewhere a little private?," Rebecca whispered, seductively, In Percy's ear.**

**Rebecca pushed Percy back in his seat and pulled him closer to her. Percy squirmed, while Rebecca hungrily kissed Percy's neck. Percy forced Rebecca away from him, when finally Jade decides to help out. A Bar attendant helped them. They never saw Rebecca again. **

The Immortals couldn't help, but laugh. They laughed until they cried.

"**Thanks for helping me out!," Percy sarcastically muttered.**

"**Anytime Bruv," Jade smirked.**

Annabeth frowned at Jade's slang. This girl was going to be a lot of trouble.

"**Now it's your turn," Percy smirked.**

**The smirk slipped of Jade's face and was quickly replaced by a glare. She said something, that was nearly inaudible and stormed to a gang of boys. Bad choice. Immediately, the boy's were guessing her bra size. Jade knew they were only her to have sex and to have a few beers. They were over sixteen, but under twenty-two. Jade charged to the (supposed) gang leader. He had dirty blond harmful bruises, tattered clothes. But to Jade, he was actually good-looking. She mentally groaned. This was going to be hard.**

"**Are you lost, missy?," The guy raised his eyebrow.**

"**No, I'm right were I want to be, just not with the people I like," Jade answered.**

"She's not handling this very well," Luke said.

"**Do you want us to leave?," The gang leader said.**

"**Unfortunately, you can't. Even if you wanted to," Jade sighed.**

**The gang laughed and so did the gang leader.**

"**And why, can't we leave?," The gang leader smirked.**

"**Truthfully; I **_**don't**_** know, But I'm sure you can ask the woman-who's-killing-herself," Jade sighed again.**

"**Nicole? She doesn't scare me," The gang leader rolled his eyes.**

"**Yeah. Well, Nicole doesn't scare me too, and she won't let me out until I find a so-called soul mate," Jade pouted.**

"**Let me guess, you want **_**me**_** to be **_**your**_** fake soul mate?," The Gang leader rolled his eyes.**

**Jade nodded.**

"Why didn't they do that before?," Katie moaned.

"**My name is Jake, then," The gang leader sighed.**

**Jade grinned. Finally! She will be free! Now how about Percy? Jade smacked her forehead in annoyance, as she remembered Percy. What was she going to do with him? Jade's eyes sparkled. As she hatched a plan. It was just a shame ,that Jake wasn't part of the plan.**

**Percy groaned, when he heard the plan.**

"It must be really horrible," Christy commented.

**Percy and Jade sat next to each other. From a distance, it looked like nothing was happening, but things changed when Jade dropped her cup of water and Percy increased the water, only to make a small water force wall, that threw everyone, except Percy and Jade to the other side of the wall. In a flash ,Percy and jade were fumbling for their **_**borrowed **_**motor bikes and sped away to Camp half-blood.**

"Poor people, they at least would've broken some bones. Now I know why Percy didn't like the plan. Percy doesn't like hurting mortals," Silena said.

"Yeah, Well, We better go outside and greet them. It's almost morning anyway," Annabeth grumbled.

All the Immortals groggily walked outside and waited. Little did they know, the Gods were awaiting Percy and Jade too and were actually spying on Percy and Jade lot of trouble is going for Jade, isn't there?

**~Finally~**

**I have been anticipating this moment for so long. I assure you meeting the gods is not going to be nice. Let just say Jade is a little too much offensive and open.**

**Who's Point of View do you want it to be in the next chapter?**

**Review!**


	25. Saving a Pistol

**Hi Everyone! Thanks to Everyone ,who reviewed and read this story. It was really appreciated. How was your holidays? I had to see the diamond jubilee on telly. It just had to rain, didn't it? Looks like it isn't really summery for June. I'm sorry, I couldn't do Alex's pov, because I thought it would be better if you got to know Jade a little more.**

**Jade's Pov:**

I treaded up the hill with Percy. It's always hard moving around. New people. New surroundings. New atmosphere. But that's how it's always been for me. I run away for more then four times a year. I gotten into more then six schools a year. Bad reputation? I know. I don't have the greatest life, so why not make everything a little more complicating for myself? I may seem like a bad person to you, but you don't know me. Nobody does. Well, except Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson.

I don't know, but there's something about him. Something inside you, makes you feel, that you jus have to tell him everything. Everything like your life, your friends, your family…

Family.

I don't have a family. Sometime's, I'm okay with that. Other times I am so not. Mortals are so ignorant, they don't even know how lucky they are. I mean, do they battle at least twenty vampires each day, just because they are royalty. No. They're crying over their blackberry mobiles ,while were trying to save the bloody world. Typical Mortals, right? At least ,they have at least one person in their lives who loves them and doesn't expect anything in return. Someone they can turn to during hard times. And here we are. Demigods, wizard's trying to keep alive. Fighting for what we believe in. As they say, money can't buy happiness. But I'll never have happiness. My happiness was taken away from me. As always. One way or another, everything turns sour in the end of my Fairy tales. No surprise there. But I try to make the best of every situation. I mean, I'm still alive, right?

Right?

While I've been thinking all this, I bumped into someone. I didn't even notice, that I was in the camp. It took my breath away. A dragon, protecting a tree, which I figured was Percy's cousin, Thalia. And Kids, of all ages, fighting with each other, heavily armed. It was my dream. No. It was my dream fantasy. I never thought I would find a place so wonderful.

Then something, blinded me. All the Olympians were in front of me. Me. Wowza. Anyone who witnessed their arrival, bowed. Except for me and Percy. Zeus (I presume) dismissed them, they scurried past me. And I was alone. With the Olympians. And Percy. Hey? At least, I got nothing to lose.

"I am Zeus, the King of the Gods, God of the Sky, Thunder and Lightning and Law, order and Justice," Thundered Zeus.

I was right! But, was that really Necessary, I mean, saying all that? Waste of breath, really. I looked at Percy, unsure of what to do. He gave me a encouraging smile. I looked back at the Gods. I couldn't help, but ,notice the powerful aura. Any second, now, they could blast me into bits. Yikes.

"I take it, that your are the Wizard, that will set my daughter free from her bounds?," Zeus continued.

"If I wasn't, who else would I be?," I automatically said.

Everyone, except Percy, looked shocked of what I just said. Not a nice position to be in. Really. Zeus looked like ,he was trying to control his anger. Somehow, he did. Phew.

"I will give you, until tomorrow night to ,make my daughter a mortal again, or else…," Zeus threatened.

"It depends, if I'm not busy, really," I said, sweetly.

Zeus shook his head. He and Hera flashed out, in a blinding light. Guess his threat didn't go as he planned. Is that my problem? No. Now I was just left with the rest of the Olympians. But Dionysus wasn't here. I'll have to ask Percy about that later. Then one of the Gods (Who was hot!) stepped in front of my face and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Apollo, was your journey long? Do you need any help? Do you want me to show you around camp?," Apollo said.

Oh. I get it. He's one of those types ,that will chat you up and ask you out and expect you to make out with him in ten minutes. What a Jerk. I put a neutral face on and sighed, like I was bored. I looked at him.

"Actually, I do need your help, Lord Apollo. I want you to get out my face, make out with a Chihuahua, take a bath in ketchup and dye your body blue," I said seriously.

His face looked crestfallen and everybody, but him and me ,were laughing. He raised a eyebrow and stepped away from me. Next Hermes came in front of me.

"If you wasn't a wizard, you could be a daughter of Hermes," Hermes laughed.

Result! I made Hermes laugh and he likes me. And he complimented on me. He's one of the Gods, that I actually like. A god of Trickery and stealing and other bunch of cool stuff, What's not to like about this god?

"Thanks," I said.

Then someone, who had Blond hair and startling Grey eyes, stepped in front of me. I already knew who it was. Of course ,I do.

"I'm Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle strategies ect. I hope you do not always rely on magic," Athena said.

"Magic? I loathe it," I rolled my eyes.

Typical. Just because, I'm a wizard, doesn't mean I Rely on everything on magic. Some wizards do. But, me? I don't. I'm always the odd one out. The girl who's always different from others. The girl who's different from both wizards and Mortals.

"Why so?," She asked me.

"It brings trouble for me," I say.

She nodded her head. I felt patronised. I don't know why. I don't know how. But, I just was, by the Gods. I think they knew, somehow too. Then Artemis stepped forward and put her hand on Athena's shoulder and Athena stepped back, still studying me. A little like the Wizard Authorities.

"I'm Artemis," Artemis simply said.

"I know and I think your great, I've always wanted to meet you," I babbled.

"I'm Glad to hear it," She smiled.

She seemed distracted, like something was troubling her. She stepped back. Next this Totally peppy school cheerleader captain came in front of me. She wore so much pink, that it nearly blinded me. Aphrodite. She put her arm around me and smiled excitedly, like we were best friends or something. Yuck!

"Oh Darling, _I'm_ Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, to be short, _I_ just want to say that your love life, brings tears to _my_ eyes, The forbidden love, is so much like Romeo and Juliet and please don't die too quickly, _I_ want to make everything a little more difficult for you, If you don't mind. _Ah_, what a shame, that your kiss, was only two seconds long. In the end, your love will be strong, _I _guarantee it," Aphrodite squealed.

When anything was referred to her, she said it long. She is full of herself. Yeah. Typical snob. She must be the Female counterpart of Apollo. Both of Them Flirt. Both of them are full of themselves. It's all about the appearance for them. It is, isn't it?

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. Please, don't go through all that trouble for me," I pleaded her.

She was about to say something, but then the clouds thundered. She looked saddened. Like she didn't get the Dress for her senior prom or something. I forgot. Both of them are Drama Queens. How could I forget that? From the distance ,it thundered.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, but we must get back to Olympus, We have urgent matters to discuss," Athena said.

With that all of them flashed away, Which blinded me, again. Percy and I, exchanged looks and burst into laughter. Believe me, we needed it. From the distance, I saw tiny figures. Ugh. More people. Just what I need.

"Friends of yours?," I said to Percy.

"Yeah, Just be yourself," Percy instructed.

I nodded nimbly, as they reached us. It was like they expected me or something. Weird. They were all teenagers, I kind of thought a adult should've been here or something. And there was. Just one small problem. He's a CENTAUR. I don't know how, but I managed to keep my cool and not freak out. He walked-sorry-Trotted up to me.

"I am Chiron, the head counsellor of camp half-Blood, I hope you enjoy your stay, please meet some immortal Head cabin counsellors," Chiron told me, as soon as he was in front of me.

Some? Were are the rest then? Next, this cute guy, who looked like one of Santa's elf, came up to me. Immediately, I knew he was going to chat me up.

"Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, Son of the most Awesomest God Alive, called Hephaestus," Leo gloated.

"Awesomest is not a word," I corrected him.

He stepped back and a Girl with Multi-coloured eyes came towards me. She stuck her hand out and I shook it. She had a good grip.

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean , Daughter of Aphrodite," She introduced herself.

"Really? Then your Probably the most Down-to-earth Child Aphrodite I would know, No offence," I said.

"Non Taken," She smiled.

Then a boy with Blond hair and Blue eyes stood in front of me and shook my hand. Instantly, I knew Piper and this boy was a couple. I mean, I saw how they look at each other.

"I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter," Jason said.

I nodded at him and then met the next person in line. She was a Girl, who had Princess hair, and startling Grey eyes. A daughter of Athena. This should be fun.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, d-," She began.

"Yeah, I know, Daughter of Athena," I folded my arms.

"Yes…How do you know that?," She asked me.

"Because, I met her," I shrugged.

"Wait! You met her?," She said, Disbelieving.

"Yes, I met all the Olympians, Actually. Literally Five minutes ago," I sighed.

She gaped at me, like she couldn't believe I was still alive. I turned to Percy.

"Next Demigod," I ordered him.

Percy led the way to another Demigod. It was a muscled guy with a cut baby face, that did not match at all. I tried not to show how grossed out I was.

"I'm Frank Zhang, Son of Mars," Frank said.

I nodded by head and noticed that, he looked a bit Chinese. I'll ask about that later. Then I met this young girl ,who was only thirteen. I was okay with her. One thing that caught my eye, was that she was holding Frank's Hand.

"Hazel Lévesque, Daughter of Pluto," Hazel said.

Daughter of Death? She didn't look Ghastly or mean. She Doesn't even look like she resurrects the dead. No. That would be the Guy next to her.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades ," Nico said.

Are they trying to torture me? Are they trying to make me feel guilty or something? Maybe, My dad sent him or maybe he's just here. But still. I have to be careful. I nodded my head.

"Grover, Lord of the Wild," Grover said.

I stared at him, Hard. From the waist down, he was a…Donkey. Not really. But he looked like a donkey. But, I knew he was just a Satyr.

"Your Satyr? And I thought Pan was the Lord of the Wild," I said.

Maybe, I shouldn't have said that. Because my "_I Thought_" Clearly saddened Grover, for some reasons. I'm going to have to ask about that later. Percy grabbed hold of my arm and led me away to another person. Do I really have to get to know everyone here? I'm getting bored. I don't like to be bored. I could be planning some pranks by now. How about Annabeth? She really needs to loosen up. But she's a daughter of Athena. I don't want to get on the bad side of her.

"Travis and Conner Stoll, Son of the coolest God, Hermes," These Twins said in Unison, which brought me out of my thoughts.

They both had Blond hair, Blue eyes and Muscles. They looked like they could be some help in a prank. Actually, they looked like they were mentally preparing themselves of having a lecture. I nodded my head. Okay. Just one more guy. This Guy had Blond hair and big, blue eyes. Another son of Hermes.

"Luke Castellan ,Son of Hermes," Luke said, finally.

That's it? Well, now maybe I can go and look around. Sadly, Percy wanted to stay here a little longer. He looked at the camp for a while, as if expecting something.

"Where are the others?," Percy asked.

Hello? They could do more better things ,then meet me. They have a social life too. And so do we. Chaos. I'm hungry. I hope no one heard my belly rumbling.

"They had a Personal Problem to attend, They're probably going for Breakfast or something," Luke fibbed.

Now for being a professional, I know he's lying. I saw his face having a flash of guilt and seeing everyone ,except Chiron, trying to hide something. Their hiding something. Now I just need to find out what it. And hold it against them and make them do something spontaneously embarrassing. What I didn't need was a Thunderstorm. It was either Zeus being in a very bad mood or…

"Vampires," Percy breathed out.

Yes. That was it. Stupid, blood-sucking, Cold-blooded Vampires. You know what really pissed me off? I think I knew my day was about to get worse when, I saw the leader. Great. My Arch-Enemy. After Seth. Of course. Ugh. Did my Brain really have to bring Seth up. I ONLY had a **accidental Kiss **with him. ACCIDENTAL. Wait! I can do this later. Now ,I just have to deal with fifty or so Vampires. I could o this. Percy and I did this loads of times. But the others. The Immortal Cabin Leaders or something ,are going to get in the way and will probably die within one bite. I'm not joking. I snapped my fingers and The Immortal Cabin Leaders weapons changed. I just altered them slightly.

"What did you do to our Weapons? And what do you mean Vampires? They are just Fantasy!," Annabeth Screamed.

As much as she's good at acting, I knew she Knew about Vampires. And before I came, I assure you. I sighed. I might as well let them fight, even though I know, they would probably die.

"I altered your weapons, so they can Pierce the skin of the Vampires. They are really cold. And the Vampires? They're nothing, I've been through. And I'm going to give you a heads up. I really wouldn't say Vampires are Fantasy, In Front of them ore they will be a heck lot more aggressive then they usually are," I said, as I got my pistol out.

Chiron looked alarmed at my Pistol or maybe it was the vampires. Or maybe a bit of both. I knew he wanted none of his campers to get hurt or What not. But there are things in life, Where we can't get things we want. Believe me. I learnt the hard way. I cleared my throat, to get their attention.

"Stay back-to back," I advised them.

"And if we don't?," Luke said, gazing at the Vampires, which were now incredibly close.

"One Bite and your dead," I remembered.

They Flinched and all got in to pairs and stood back-to-back. Great! First Day here and already fighting. How is this a summer camp again? Forget it. I don't want to know. When, they the Vampires Landed, I sighed. Without warning they lunged. Of course, None of the Vampires had guts to go near a wizard, Especially wizard royalty. But, there was one guy who did give me a proper fight, which was all I asked for.

"Jade, How have you been?," Said Dylan.

You want to know Dylan. It'll most likely end up you dying. Dylan is self-centred, Arrogant Weasel. (No offence, to all those weasels out there).I drew out my Knife, from my boot.

"Dylan, I've been fine," I said, sweetly.

"Of course, you have, with Seth softening you up and that kiss!," Dylan exclaimed.

I tried not to show any emotion, which is kind of easy for me. I know its pathetic, but I did wish for Seth to be proven to be trust-worthy. I should've know. So, I experimentally thrust my knife at Dylan. He side-stepped. He got his own weapon out, which was a meter long sword made of Dragon teeth. Deadly. He jabbed at me and I obviously blocked. His weight was slowly crushing me. I had to let go and he stumbled in front of me. I raised my eyebrow at him. Pathetic. Without warning, he tripped me up. Thank chaos, he didn't fall on top of me like, Seth did and kiss me. He hovered above me and brought his sword to my throat. When, I gathered my thoughts ,I quickly intercepted Dylan's sword, with my dagger. I kneed him in the stomach and regained balance. I grazed his thigh, but he stopped me from doing any further damage, by grabbing my wrist and twirling me around, so I was facing my own dagger. My heart was beating fast and I'm sure as hell Dylan knew. While still holding my wrist, he brought the dagger closer to my throat. Instinctively, I stamped on his right foot. He growled, but then stopped when, he saw only five Vampires were left and were retreating. It looked like no campers were seriously hurt. Just some scratches and bruises.

"This isn't over, in the meanwhile…," Dylan produced my Pistol, "I'll keep this."

My jaws dropped, literally. Dylan, smirked in satisfaction and got ready to for his departure. But, he wasn't leaving until, I get my pistol back. I ran to the centaur, Chiron, right? And took hold of his bow and Arrow.

"Can I use this for a second?," I asked Chiron.

I wasn't waiting for a reply, so I set fire and let go. The shot missed Dylan, narrowly. I ran my hand threw my hair in frustration. Then I had a idea. Usually my ideas are either;

One) Splendid and go successfully Right.

Two) They fucking crash and burn.

I began to close my eyes and concentrate, which is really hard, when Percy is yelling at me to "not to do it." I focused on my target and then, without warning, I flew. I already knew that everyone, behind me, but Percy was gaping. They only think children of Zeus, only fly. Boy, are they ,obviously glanced back, as if he predicted this. He probably did. So, here was I, chasing six Vampires. I tackled Dylan, from behind and made a wild grab. I caught on to his wrist. He is such a idiot. He dropped my pistol. I glared at Dylan, His crooked Grin, was his only reply. I punched his nose and flew after my pistol. I was not going to give up that easily. After a little while, I caught sight of my pistol and I used a levitation spell, that brought the pistol to me. After the fun was over, I flew back to Camp half-blood. The Immortals, Percy and the Centaur was in the exact same way as I left them.

"Y-Y-you can fly?," Hazel said in awe.

I shrugged. It was no big deal. I punched Percy, lightly on the shoulder, to get his attention. I wanted to eat. I mean, I'm starving.

"Percy, I'm Hungry, where do you guys eat?," I said.

"Your always hungry, come on, then," he smiled, as he steered me to the pavilion.

**The next chapter will be Alex's or Percy's pov.**

**You will know later on, what exactly Jade dreams.**

**And Jade's Past.**

**Review!**


	26. Distraction

**Hi Guys! Thanks for reviewing. Were past TWO HUNDRED REVIEW. Have a victory dance or something (I did!) So my two hundredth reviewer was someone called **_**Dylan.**_** Which was actually somewhat a coincidence. Let's just hope that my two hundredth reviewer isn't a vampire! Enjoy this Chapter!**

**Alex's Pov**

I yawned and buried my head in arms. I haven't slept a bit, due to spying on Percy and Jade the whole night. But you have to admit I got some great blackmail and information. I could feel some one slip In beside me. I rose my head and saw Percy and Jade.

"Alex, Jade, Jade ,Alex," Percy introduced us both.

Jade and I shook hands and Jade slipped into the seat opposite me. Jade wore a baby blue blouse, Dark blue waistcoat, faded blue Jeans and brown cowboy boots. Wait! Cowboy boots. I looked at them more closely. Yep! Definitely, cowboy boots. She kept looking at Percy and then me, like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. Or maybe she was just watching the guy behind us inhaling five burrito's a time. Weird.

"So, won't your parent's be worried," I asked Jade.

I know that Jade lives' in a care home, but to Percy ,I don't know, and it'd be sensible if I asked. Oh no. The burrito guy behind me let out gas. I think, I'm going to puke. Happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts and don't open my mouth.

"I don't think so," Jade shrugged.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the swords arena to get some practice. Alex, could you take care of Jade?," Percy said.

Before I could say anything, Jade shot at Percy, "I'm not a kid Percy!"

"How much do you want to bet on that?," Percy smirked, before walking to the swords arena.

"I can't believe that guy. Seriously, I don't know what you see in him," Jade scoffed.

"Percy and I are just friends," I argued.

Who am I kidding? Percy makes my heart flutter and makes my stomach curl in a knot. I'm like a love-sick puppy. It's a shame that we only had a couple of kisses.

"Whatever!," She yawned. "Hey, I kind of didn't have any sleep, while I got here, due to some _wrong turns _and I was wondering, where can I get some shut eye?."

I understood ,of course, because I have been spying on her for the whole night. I led her to Chiron and she got a room in the big house. Next I tried to find the Percy. He was in the swords Arena ,like he said he would.

"Hi, Percy, want to spar?," I asked him, while smiling.

"Sure," He shrugged. But his shoulders tensed.

**Percy's Pov**

I had to tell her. I couldn't go on like this, forever. Especially, of what's coming up. She strikes and I sidestepped easily.

"Alex, look I wanted to talk about, erg ,us," I stuttered.

She swiped and I ducked.

"What about us?," She cleared her throat.

I did the disarming technique, that Luke taught me.

"It isn't working out between us," I blurted out.

She stopped and stared at me. I was getting a little uncomfortable. Me and my big mouth. But I knew this was the right choice.

"What do you mean," She said, carefully.

"It's just ,that the war is coming up and your distracting me-,"I was cut off.

"So I'm a Distraction?," She said, bewildered.

"Alex, You don't understand-," I began.

"No, Percy, _you_ don't understand, that I have been waiting for so long for this moment, that I was beside you for one reason only and I'm still beside, So save it. Just save it!," She raged and then stormed of to who knows where.

Of course, I didn't tell her the real reason why I'm even doing this. I'm keeping her from harm. And keeping her safe. But no one would understand that ,will they? She was so mad, that she slammed her dagger on my chest and kicked my shin. Ouch! And then she stormed out of the swords Arena. Not looking back. Then Zoë cam up to me and she looked pretty grave.

"Thee thinks to have done a mistake," Zoë guessed.

I nodded.

"Percy, Many boys are not like thee._**We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone.**_ Thee ,Percy Jackson, Made me realise that," She said, meaningfully.

I was really shocked to hear that.

"Now, I am to inform you ,that Bianca, Lee Fletcher, Castor, Charles Beckondorf, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew, Ethan Nakamura and I must return to Chaos," Zoë Informed me.

"How about Luke?," I asked.

"Chaos has allowed him to stay, due to Personal Requests," Zoë continued.

I nodded. I understood. I knew that, Luke was wanting to stay a little longer with Thalia ,but they both decided, it was best that they stay friends. I hugged Zoë and said farewell.

_**Jades Dream:**_

_My breathing was short and uneven. I was running fast and my thighs were beginning to hurt. I took a quick glance behind me. __**They**__ were gaining on me. I didn't care where I was running to. All I cared was I what was running away from. Dirt was matted into my hair. You could see my bones through by clothes. I was weak with starvation. I had no one to call for help. Anyway, Noise causes even more attraction. I tripped and scrambled up. I was covered in dry blood. I was nearly there. Nearly there. I stole a glance again. I could see their figures now. __**They **__weren't even trying. Why didn't they just get in front of me and eat me? Might as well get it over with. I looked up in the midnight sky. Oh no. Two kinds were after me. Again, they could just kill me in a matter of seconds, so why don't they? A sob rose in my throat, but I didn't loosen my pace. Then I stopped. Ugh. Just the right time. Something was twisted in my foot. Quick as a blink, I untied the knot._

_But I was already cornered._

_I know what your thinking. Why don't I just;_

_**1) Shoot them with my pistol?**_

_**2)Teleport myself away?**_

_**3)Use magic?**_

_Well, they confiscated my wand and I was weak, tired, hungry and cold. On my right side, there was Vampires. On my Left side there was werewolves. Yeah. I was in a lot of trouble. A pale vampire, who was beautiful, took a step forward. Alcester Villarreal. I hate that freak. The Werewolves growled and the werewolf leader stepped forward and returned to human form. Barracuda Dijon. Both deadly. Their minions glared at each other. They leaved a line fro separation. Somehow, I got to get to that line. But sadly, I was in between the masters of darkness._

"_Miss Marchetta, would you kindly come to me?," Alcester asked, politely._

"_In your dreams! And I don't use Marchetta in my name," I said, rudely. I didn't move a single muscle._

"_My apologies ,miss Marchetta," Alcester said._

"_Wizard, I have the food you like so much in the mortal world, that is called Ham burgers," Barracuda bribed._

"_Thanks for the offer, but I'm a vegetarian," I rolled my eyes._

"_You haven't eaten in days and you still won't eat, because you are a vegetarian?," Barracuda laughed._

_His minions laughed too and soon after, the vampires joined in the hysterics. Hm ,maybe I can sneak out now. But when I made up my mind about how I'm going to escape, everyone stopped laughing and all eyes turned to their masters. Great._

"_She's mine," Alcester sneered to Barracuda._

"_That's what you think…," Barracuda glowered and then pounced on Alcester._

_Then all havoc began. The Vampires and Werewolves started to fight. I quietly, stepped away. I had to escape. I'll find a underground tunnel or something. Or I can hop on a cruise ship, as a stole-a-way. But, my plans were simply ruined when something hard, cold smashed on my head. A sharp pain shot right through me and I fell on the ground. I felt Red, sticky, hot liquid, when I touched my wound. Just my luck. And then I blacked out._

_**End of Jade's Dream:**_

I gasped, when I was conscious again. I was breathing heavily, just like every other night. I always had this dream. Or some point on from that dream. That searing pain was in my head, where the wound use to be…But gradually, the pain faded. I got out of bed and leaned on the post of the bed. When I opened my eyes, the window was open and Seth was laying on my bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the moo.

I remembered what Dylan said, "_With Seth you softening up and that kiss."_

I wondered if Dylan sent him, to finish me off. I know that ,Vampires, werewolves and all sorts have been trying to get to me. And they finally figure out how. They knew I didn't care about magic, wizards, family and they definitely know, I actually like beating the pulp out of monsters. And I can do it with magic or without. I was pretty proud of that fact, really. So they finally decided, to get a intoxicating vampire, to get inside information on me, by sending him to the carer home. And I let them. I mean, there has been more then one vampire snooping on me. And I let them past. But, in this care home, There was Angie. And no matter what, I promised myself, I would take care of Angie.

"Seth," I whispered.

He looked at me. It felt like he was looking at my soul, all my hidden secrets and my torturous past and basically everything. My life was over. I mean, I'm going to have to kill him. Right in the middle of Camp Half-blood. Aha! I know what to do. I whipped out my Dagger and pointed it at the tip of his chin. His face held no emotion.

"What are you doing?," He asked.

"I know your in Alcester's Little gang," I said in a low voice, "And that he sent you, to _soften_ me up."

And then he whipped out his sword, A major cool sword, that had black metal and drawings on the side. I didn't have time to look at those drawings. I kicked his shin, flattened my dagger on his chest and made him stumble. He tripped me up and caught my wrist, spun me around and held his word to my throat. He was trying to break my skin. I must be mouth-watering, I guess. I bit his thumb. I spun around, but he scratched my hand, with his teeth. I clutched my hand in pain and clung onto my shoulders and pinned me down on my bed. The pain was unbearable now. He pushed my hair out of the way and inhaled. He bared his fangs. But I was not going to go without a fight. When his teeth was only a centimetre away, I punched him in the gut and switched places (Which is really hard with a vampire).Just when I was going to plunge my dagger, in his heart, My head hurt. I groaned and dropped my dagger. I put my hand on my head, trying to regain balance. Seth gracefully stood up and turned to the window. With my final effort, I got up and I kneed him in the stomach and with the venom still in my hand and with my head still hurting, I shoved him outside of my bedroom window. Just to be on the safe side, I closed the window.

I huddled into a small ball, on the bed. I hummed lightly, while the pain, once again resided. I got up and headed for the door. It's not like I got anything else better to do. When I closed the door behind me, I tripped over something. Guards. Two of them. Sleeping, just to be _cautious_, I put a enchanting sleep spell on them. Satisfied, I headed out in the open. It was cool night, with a light breeze. I wandered around a little. I did a little prank on someone, which I will have to wait for. Then I walked around a little more. I sat down on the wet grass and stared at the sky. After a while, some Guy appeared, right next to a the forest. He had similar hair to Percy's. I thought it was Percy, too. He came up to and roughly caught hold of wrist. Oh, Dear. He's going to be mad or something. I followed him, knowing what was going to happen. What I didn't know, was that he was going to lead me to a Sea-Green cabin and shut the door behind him and kiss me. He was a really bad kisser, too. But then, Percy started to feel my thigh. I pulled away and punched him in the face.

"Ouch, Aphrodite Girls aren't usually violent," He whined.

"Percy! Why did you kiss me?," I screamed.

"Percy? I'm not Percy! How can you think, that I'm anything like that coward?," He said, disgustedly.

"Then, who the heck are _you_?," I said, confused.

"I'm Joe, Son of Poseidon. And By the way, I'm way hotter, Better, braver then Percy Jerk face, I defeated a minotaur," Joe boasted.

I kicked him in the place, where the sun doesn't dare shine, Hard, because:

**1) He kissed me.**

**2) He thinks he's way better then Percy, when he can't live up to the expectations to a School Janitor.(No offence, to school Janitors, out there!)**

**3) Because I felt like it.(Which is really important!)**

He fell to his knees, in pain and punched his nose, again. I stormed out of there, but unfortunately, I was a little _too_ loud. There was more people there. _Shocker! _What I didn't expect, was that they would hold me as a prisoner or whatever. They tied me to a chair, with my hands behind my back. I recognised few people. There was the Stoll's, Annabeth, Luke, Leo. What were they doing there.

"Guess, you were a Spy, after all," Annabeth sneered.

**~Hi~**

**So, do you want more of Jade kicking Joe's ass?**

**Because I sure do!**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**What do you think will happen next chapter?**

**And I'm sorry with Palex!**

**I'm going for the Love-Hate relationship.**

**I hope you don't hate me!**

**Review!**


	27. A prophecy To Make Things Worse

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! And please don't hate me for separating Alex and Percy. It just had to happen. Or else this story, just wouldn't work. So yeah! Enjoy this chapter.**

_**Jade's Pov**_

I glared at her. How could she? I mean, _really? _Tying me to a freaking chair, like a done bloody _murder! _Some people just get way too overexcited. People like Annabeth Chase.

"This sis a fucking crime!," I screamed.

"Not in Camp Half-blood," She said, calmly.

"I haven't even done anything wrong! Just wait till, I get my hands on you Bitches," I yelled.

"Please don't use strong language. And I can disagree, that you have done nothing wrong. What are you exactly doing, snooping around?," Annabeth countered.

"I was _not_ snooping. And what are you doing?," I asked.

"Were on Patrol duty," Luke said.

"I get it, You're a spy for the wizards or Gaea minions and cast a spell over Percy, didn't you? ," Annabeth said, furiously.

I sighed. She was way off. Why can't she accept the fact that, I was Percy's friend and that I have come to his aid? Because they usually end up hurting Percy. But I didn't say that aloud. I grimaced at the boys. They don't know what's even happening, do they? I snapped my fingers, that I managed to loosen. And…

_**BAM!**_

I was free and the Patrol guards were tied upon each of their chair. Sometimes, being a wizard has it's perks. The Guards seemed shocked and obviously furious. But it wasn't _my_ fault, was it? I mean I did tell _them_ to let _me _go, didn't I?

"Let us go!," Conner (or maybe Travis) pleaded.

"Were too young to die!," Travis (or maybe Conner) whined.

"Just wait till Percy hears about this!," Smirked Annabeth.

"That you tied me up and I had no choice, but to put you in my position and myself in yours?," I said, triumphantly.

"Percy is going to kill you!," Leo moaned.

"No, Percy will kill you," I said, calmly.

"Why would Percy kill us?," Luke asked, confused.

"Because he will be super mad, that you and the other Immortals were spying on Percy and me," I said, expressionless.

It was quiet, then. I could see, they were feeling betrayed. I guess, they thought someone ratted them out. But, the shock was evident on their faces.

"Who told you?," Leo choked out.

"No one did. I found out myself," They looked confused, so I continued, "As daughter of two full wizards, I am a full wizard myself. I have both of their Abilities, charms, Looks, and many other things. The authority's had advantage of me and trained me to the best of the best. They didn't let me socialise, because I was…_different…_As I studied, My instincts and my senses were strengthened."

"How didn't Percy find out?," Annabeth managed to say.

"He was stressed out, he had other things on his mind," I sighed.

"So your going to tell on us?," Conner (or maybe Travis) said.

"No, It'll end badly," I said.

"What do you mean?," Travis (or maybe Conner) demanded.

"Well. Think about how Percy would feel. He'll think that you, his friends, didn't trust him, because he brought me here and he will not have a good impression of you," I grimaced.

They thought about that and saddened too. I think thy were even ashamed. They started to fidget and look down at their hands.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Luke said.

I stood there, a little awkwardly, until I realised, they were still tied. I snapped my fingers and they bumped on their butts. They groaned. I laughed. I started to walk away, but Leo grabbed my wrist.

"About, the authority's ,you said…they have advantage of you," Leo stuttered.

"Well, there aren't many natural full wizards, that made me special, I couldn't go anywhere without a guard," I stiffened.

"But you don't have a guard now," Annabeth stared.

I didn't have time to reply, because somebody screamed-no-neighed. Everyone ran outside, all demigods were outside, rubbing their eyes sleepily. I could see Chiron in the centre of the camp, with his _hair dyed pink. _Everyone was staring.

"Who did this?," Chiron squeaked.

Chiron literally squeaked, like a mouse. Everyone fell over laughing, clutching their stomachs. Of course, I knew who did this prank. _I _did. I walked to Chiron and placed my hand on his shoulder.

I said, pretending to be depressed, "Joe did. I'm so sorry! I should've woken you up!" I hid my face in my hands.

I could see Joe, from the corner of my eyes, that he was turning red from fury.

"How do you know?," Chiron said, concerned.

"Well, you see," I sniffled, "I heard h-him and I-I fol-followed him and I-I saw him-m."

Seriously, I should win a Oscar. My acting skills are amazing. Chiron's face turned very grave and he turned to Joe. I peeked though my hands. I tried really hard to stifle may laugh.

Chiron took a deep breath and said really sternly, "Your punishment is to clean up the Camps kitchen with a toothbrush and clean up after every cabin, starting from six in the morning, And of course, you will take care of the Horse manure, too," Then he turned to every demigod, that was awake.

"Go," Chiron ordered, he was trying to hide his pink ponytail.

He was epically failing. The Patrol guards were in front of the big house, with there hands on their mouths. They probably knew it was me. But hey? I have blackmail on my side. I wandered back to my temporary bedroom. It was so plain. Before my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**Jade's dream**

_I was sitting down, staring at my hands. I couldn't let myself, look up. There was probably Barracuda's guards, keeping a close eye on me. I was imprisoned, by werewolves. It was nothing to be ashamed of, but I had to get a way out. Nothing seemed suitable ,at the moment. Your probably thing, Wave your wand and do some spell and get yourself out of there! But I can't, really. The took all of my weapons, Including my pistol. I heard someone coming, but I didn't rise my head._

"_Rise, Young one," Barracuda whispered._

_I didn't listen to his orders. He was in his Human form. His muscles were bulging and he looked around thirty. I made a mental decision with myself. I would make no movement, but I would listen. Barracuda paced around._

"_It would help, if I got some sort of response from you," Barracuda chuckled._

_I didn't reply. Why does he deserve a response form me? He's not the one trapped in a fucking glass cubicle. I wish I had my phone. I could've listened to some music. Then all of a sudden, the door's opened. I could tell, more people were entering. Was I a expedition or something? No, I was worse. Way worse. I was a full wizard. The word, made me hurl in disgust. But I stayed composed, like always. I didn't raise my eyes yet. I could hear a lot of screaming and howling and a lot of thrashing. I didn't know when the noise stopped, but at some point it did._

"_What's your name?," someone asked._

_It wasn't Barracuda, I noticed. Only Barracuda talks to me. This person obviously broken in, he didn't know my name. Nobody knew my name. I didn't tell anyone._

"_My name is Alcester, I'm here to help you," Alcester prompted._

_I kept my eyes on my hands. Help? What kind of help? A shoulder to cry on help? Advice help? I didn't know. I probably wasn't ever going to know._

"_It would help, if I got some sort of response from you," Alcester chuckled._

_I stiffened ever so slightly. That was what Barracuda said, not less then five minutes ago. Unfortunately, I think Alcester noticed my slight movement._

"_Well, if you don't want my help, I best be going," Alcester trailed off._

_I heard him move and probably walk away. I waited for more then one hour and then looked up. He was still there. Staring at me. And there was more people with him. I was the centre of their attention. I felt furious. I was captured my Barracuda. I was pushed into a glass cubicle. I was like a museum artefact. _

_When did I finally get to have freedom for this torture?_

_Alcester looked taken aback. Maybe because of my glowing, red eyes. Alcester had smooth, cropped black hair, A navy blue robe and hidden secrets that I was soon to unveil. I glared at him._

"_Are you going to talk to me now?," Alcester said, softly._

"_I thought you were already gone," I said through gritted teeth._

"_If I was, you would never be free," Alcester raised an eyebrow._

_Alcester minions broke the door, with his bare hands. He beckoned me closer, but I didn't move a inch. I just sat there, glaring._

"_Be gone," Alcester said to all his minions and they were out of here, in a flash. But I had a feeling, they were eavesdropping. Alcester walked into the cubicle and he kneeled down, in front of me, holding out my weapons. I dropped my gaze on my weapons and then back at Alcester._

"_You can keep them. I don't want them anymore," I spat._

_He looked, surprised, "You'll need to survive in the world, I advise you to keep them with you. The world is a cruel, cruel place."_

"_I'm not going, I'm staying here…forever," My voice sounded dead._

"_You don't want to stay here. Come with me. I will give you a home, with love and cherishment. You'll love it," He smiled. _

"_I rather not," I hissed._

_He held out his hand, expecting me to hold it. I stared in disgust and instead I held the cuff of he robe. He sighed. I got a feeling, he wanted me to trust him, with my life. In his dreams._

"_By the way, you never told me your name," Alcester said conversationally._

"_Jade," A smile flicked on my face. Then it disappeared, like it was never there, "My name is Jade."_

**Alex's Pov:**

I didn't have a good sleep, due to Last night's fiasco. I felt myself, put my hand on my mouth, trying to stifle my laughs. I changed into some blue shorts, white T-shirt and some grey sneakers. I skipped to the big hose, eager to see Chiron. I hope he was still pink. Last night, I saw a faint pony pal sticker on his mane. But I wasn't sure. Everyone was present, waiting for Chiron and me. I slid into my seat.

"Where's Jade?," Annabeth wondered aloud.

"Probably asleep. She wakes up really late," Percy answered.

I felt my heart stop for a minute or two and then started again, beating fast. I stood up, really fast. Eager to get away from Percy.

"_I'll _go wake her up," I volunteered.

"_I _don't think that's a good idea," Percy frowned.

But I was already out of there. I sprinted to Jade's room. I knocked three times, Which she didn't answer to. I stole a quick peek inside and entered. She was writing in pain and she was murmuring unusual things in her sleep. I shook here awake and she grasped my hand, breathing heavily.

"Jade? Are you okay?," I said, worriedly.

"Yeah, Why would I be fine? I mean I had a good knight's rest and I'm so happy to be here and I'm here to help," She lied and said this very quickly.

Too quickly. I sat down next to her and she looked down. I think she had a bad dream. A bit like demigod dreams. But, I knew this effected her so much.

"Do you want to talk about it?," I said, concerned.

"No thanks. Let's talk about you. How are you? How is Percy?," Jade changed the subject.

"W-we Br-broke U-up," I felt a lump rise on my throat, that refused to go down.

"You two were going out?," Jade slowly registered.

"Not exactly. We had a few kisses and he told me yes day, that I was a distraction," I said, sadly.

"That's sucks! Do you want me to beat him up for you?," She asked me.

I laughed, "That's really sweet of you, but no thanks."

She laid down on her bed and sighed. I wanted to know what she was thinking about. But I thought that would be too dishonest, to got to her brain and check out here thoughts.

"Boys Suck," Jade sighed.

"Are you only saying that, because of Percy?," I whispered.

"All the boys in the world, Especially a vampire called, Seth," She looked outside of the window.

"Who's Seth?," I said, even though I already knew who Seth was.

"I know that you know, who Seth is," She raised and eyebrow.

"W-what," I stuttered.

"I know that you and the other Immortals were spying on me and Percy with the Chaos cam and don't worry. I'm not going to tell Percy or any one else," She smirked.

"How come Percy doesn't know?," I demanded.

"He had a lot on his shoulder's," Jade made me understand.

"I bet he did. I bet he was planning this whole Your-a-distraction-thing," I made a face.

"I don't Percy planned this. He never plans ahead," Jade laughed.

"I guess your right. So, what's up, with Seth and you," I said, interested.

"Seth planned this whole thing. He was ordered to soften me up, by a vampire leader, Alcester," Jade spat.

I hooked my arm with hers and pulled her up," These boy's don't deserve us. Let's make them see, what their missing."

"Even though I hardly know you. It seems like were old friends, catching up and laughing over boy troubles. I hope I'm a good friend, because, You're a good friend, Alex," Jade said, sincerely.

We walked to the big house, slowly. Not caring about a thing in the world. And, you know what? She was right. And she's a good friend too.

**Percy's Pov**

I hope Jade wasn't having one of her dreams again. They would freak Alex out. I sighed in relief, when I saw them both together, laughing. I knew jade did the prank on Chiron last night. But I didn't want her to get into any trouble. Chiron was wearing a black coat, that hid most of the pinkness.

"So where is the tree or Thalia?," Jade wondered, when she was close enough.

So all of the Immortals, Jade ,Chiron and I ran all the way to Thalia in a hurry. The Immortals were all looking at Jade in a queer way, as if knowing that she would spill a secret, if they did anything wrong. They were Probably right. Jade could get her hands on any kind of black ail if she wanted to or put her mind to it. That was what mad Jade sneaky.

Jade stood directly in front of Thalia. She hesitantly held her Wand. She did some weird movements with her hand. I knew that everything was going to go fine. But Jade didn't like any one looking at her. And there was more then ten of us looking at her. I saw Jade murmur something, low for us all to hear and then Jade zapped at Thalia's Roots.

_**BOOM!**_

All of us fell back. But Jade stood her ground, looking at the sky, as if expecting something to fall out of the sky. And, in some sort of psychic way, she was right.

"OUCH!," Thalia yelled, as soon as she hit the ground.

It all happened so fast, then. Everyone, ran forward to hug Thalia. Thalia was so relieved, that she even hugged Annabeth. But something. Like always, the moment.

Green smoke cam out of Rachel's nose, eyes and mouth. The oracle of Delphi had over taken Rachel and she soon, recited,

"_**A Quest to offer Friendship and Love,**_

_**To Encounter Monsters of Myths and Fantasy's that has wove.**_

_**To Trust Again,**_

_**Must return to a Den.**_

_**To withdraw for another Soul,**_

_**All shall be perished and Mislaid, in A Matter of War."**_

Unfortunately, with my Bad luck, I knew exactly what the Prophecy meant.

**~NO!~**

**I can't help hyperventilating.**

**You want to know why?**

**Because the next Chapter will be the last and then you will finally see, the sequel!**

**What you think about Jade's dream?**

**What do you think about the shaking Prophecy?**

**Yeah, I know it totally sucks. But I think it will have to do.**

**Now, Any ideas on the last Chapter?**

**Should it be dark and gloomy or bright and inspirational?**

**You tell me!**

**Just review!**


	28. Demigod Concert!

**Okay! Thank you so much for your reviews! I don't know about you, but I wanted something to remember for the Last chapter! And I'm sorry if it didn't reach up to your expectations. It hasn't exactly been the best week of my life. And I'm sure like the rest of you, my life influences on my writing. Just remember to read the Authors note, after you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Third Person:**

"Testing. Testing. One Two, Th-," Jade said.

"Jade, it works," Warned Alex.

"It never hurts to try," Shrugged Jade.

"Well, you're embarrassing yourself," Christy said, Exasperated.

"Well, have you ever thought that I _like _to embarrass myself?" Questioned jade.

"Why would anyone like to embarrass their self?" Alex said, Mystified.

"To be prepared for major publicity," Jade thought.

"The only publicity _you're _going to get is this," Christy snapped.

"If your not going to appreciate my work, I think I will go over there," Jade points to the right, "And turn a boy into a Blue Man-Eating Tiger and come back later," Jade sticks out her tongue and storms off to the right.

"Right! Your probably wondering, why your awake in the middle of night, watching us arguing. Well, we have a reasonable explanation," Alex said, nervously.

"Everyone was really depressed, when they heard Rachel's Prophecy, so we thought we'd do something to lighten up the mood. And also to say to Percy Jackson. Thank you, for everything," Continued Christy.

"You're watching this by the Chaos Cam. You can see us, but we can't see you," Smiled Alex.

"Now you're probably wondering, why we don't keep this simple and easy. The truth is that, not only demigods can watch this, but Werewolves, Vampires, Wizards, and all types of gods are watching this," Informed Christy.

"So basically, everyone who isn't normal," Jade shouted form the background.

From the distance, Demigods were waking up and rubbing their eyes, sleepily. The Demigods, looked like they were going to do some major Face-Pounding.

"Ah! Looks like Camp Half-Blood has finally woken up. Just to let anyone know, who is in the area, don't bother trying to go to sleep, because we are not going to stop," Alex said, wearily.

"Just one more thing: Gaia, you're probably watching this. And I'm not afraid to say, that I'm glad. And do you want to know why I am glad? Because, when one person sings a song, which they will, each troop of yours will be eliminated. By the end of this little concert, you will have no minions. And I know that it will be a setback," Smirked Christy.

All the demigods, who were awake, no longer looked like they were mad. Gaia will have a setback. That was all they needed.

"Aha! I found the spell guys. Now I need a Boy, who isn't scared to be blue," Jade said, ruining the moment.

All the boys, surrounding Jade, stepped back, nervously. They didn't want to turn into a Blue Man-eating Tiger. No one did.

"We will choose the singer for the first song, by doing a raffle," Alex said, Ignoring Jade's comment..

Alex produced a small Bowl and Christy picked at the raffles. Who would this be?

"Thalia Grace," Alex said, peering at the Raffle.

Thalia's face was white. Nevertheless, Thalia went on stage and began singing:

_You're a good soldier _

_Choosing your battlesPick yourself upAnd dust yourself offAnd back in the saddleYou're on the frontlineEveryone's watchingYou know it's seriousWe're getting closerThis isn't overThe pressure is onYou feel itBut you've got it allBelieve itWhen you fall get upOh oh...And if you fall get upOh oh...Tsamina minaZangalewaCuz this is Camp Half-BloodTsamina mina eh ehWaka Waka eh ehTsamina mina zangalewaAnawa aaThis time for Camp Half-BloodListen to your godThis is our mottoYour time to shineDon't wait in lineY vamos por TodoPeople are raisingTheir ExpectationsGo on and feed themThis is your momentNo hesitationsToday's your dayI feel itYou paved the wayBelieve itIf you get downGet up Oh oh...When you get downGet up eh eh...Tsamina mina zangalewaAnawa aa_

_This time for Camp Half-BloodTsamina mina eh ehWaka Waka eh ehTsamina mina zangalewaAnawa aaTsamina mina eh ehWaka Waka eh ehTsamina mina zangalewaThis time for Camp Half-Blood_

"Okay, so maybe we'll change the lyrics to some songs," Christy yelled over the cheers of the demigods.

"Yes! Now the next song is going to express our feelings towards Gaia, while they are quickly dieing by our singer's voice. Won't that be just fun?" Laughed Alex.

"Yes, it sure would and the person, who is singing this song is…Conner Stoll," Smiled Christy.

Conner smiled a crazy Grin and leaped up on the Home-Made stage and began singing,

"_They say it's insane whenYou think somebody is gonna change whenThey won'tI'm getting tired of this recitalIs it really worth fighting forYoung lovers seems care freeThese bags have gotten heavy againI think is time to brake the patternBlame it on return the silenceA lonely road to nowhereThat's all we areI wish I never met youYou done me so wrongI wish I could forget youIt's been way too longIt's been sixteen hours and three long yearsBeen trying wipe these memories and dry these tearsI wish I never met youThat's how much I regret youContempt is in silenceYou offer no violence to meYou have me feinding like a crackheadI squeeze you out just like a black headNobody's gonna save youAnd I know better than to blame you aloneI lay there and take the lashesBut now I leave you with the ashesA lonely road to nowhereThat's all we areI wish I never met youYou done me so wrongI wish I could forget youIt's been way too longIt's been sixteen hours and three long yearsBeen trying wipe these memories and dry these tearsI wish I never met youThat's how much I regret youAnd now the flames just a flickerDown to the wick now tell meWho's gonna kill itIt burns until you snub it outI wanna rub you outThe love's gonna trick youF*ck with your tickerPull you down like a brick that's tied to youPulling you downWatch me drownIt's been sixteen hours and three long yearsBeen trying wipe these memories and dry these tearsI wish I never met youThat's how much I regret youIt's been sixteen hours and three long yearsBeen trying wipe these memories and dry these tearsI wish I never met youThat's how much I regret you." _

The cheers of the Demigods were deafening, everything was going so well. Jade hopped next to Alex and Christy, looking scrutinizing. Jade couldn't hide her face of disappointment of Demigod Boys.

"Can you believe them? None of them want to be a blue Tiger! Just look at them. Man up for the Gods sake!" Jade screamed.

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Alex comforted Jade.

"OH…KAY? The next person, who will be singing will be Jade," Christy smirked.

Jade nearly fell over from laughing, until she saw Christy with a serious expression. She wasn't serious, was she? Christy raised an eyebrow. She was serious. Jade needed help and FAST.

"Fine. I'll sing," Cheers were heard and laughter, (from Percy), "On one Condition!" Groans were heard, (Especially a big one from Percy), "Alex sings, too."

Christy shrugged, "Deal," and Jade and Christy shook hands.

Alex coughed, then cleared her throat and mumbled," What! No! Wait! Where's my say in this? I say NO DEAL!"

But Jade was already out on the stage and said, "This is for someone, who each of you love and you just don't want them to be far away. I think this song say's the emotion's, that your really can't describe, No matter what."

Jade trudged over to a Grand, Black Piano and sat down. Before she actually sang, she took a deep breath and smiled at the moon. With all Jade's heart and soul, she sang this inspirational song, with all her Passion,

"_I always need time on my ownI never thought I'd need you there when I cryAnd the days feel like years when I'm aloneAnd the bed where you lie, is made up on your sideWhen you walk away I count the steps that you takeDo you see how much I need you right now?When your goneThe pieces of my heart are missing youWhen your gone the face I came to know is missing tooWhen your gone the words I need to hear always get me throughThe day and make it okI miss youWe were made for each otherOut here foreverI know we were, yeahAnd all I ever wanted was for you to knowEverything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soulI can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeahWhen your goneThe pieces of my heart are missing youAnd when your goneThe face I came to know is missing tooAnd when your goneAll the words I need to hear will always get me throughThe day and make it okI miss you." _

All through out the song, Demigods, Gods, All beings, who were watching Jade sing, were crying. Why? They were thinking. Thinking about their loved ones and what they went through, when their loved pones were away or hurt or even…dead. The song described the hurt and pain, they went through and it was enough. An understandable silence seeped, as the song finally ended and Jade sprinted of the stage and into the shadows. Jade, who was trying not to think of her loved one, was not crying. Jade never cries. Alex and Christy hastily entered the stage, once again and put on a brave smile, on their tear-stained cheeks.

"Hm, that was something, I didn't know Jade. But, Oh well, it was an awesome song," Christy stuttered.

"Really understands you," Alex muttered, looking down.

"I chose the song that you're going to sing," Christy handed Alex a piece of paper and pushed Alex in the centre of the stage.

"Hey! I didn't even say, I was going to sing," Alex glanced at the piece of paper and then looked at Christy, Glaring, "And you chose me a lame song."

Christy only smirked and made a single. The signal to start the song. Oh no! Alex had to get out of here. But then, she felt a sharp wave of courage and turned slightly to the audience. She had no choice, she could see that. She had to voice her thought, right? Alex sighed, as she crossed her legs and sat down, facing over five hundred demigods. The gods have been busy, haven't they?

Alex shook her head and hastily grabbed a guitar and said, "The song Christy chose is about someone who you probably admire. He has accomplished a lot in life and he's also one of my best friends. This song is a Thank you to Percy Jackson."

From the back, Percy was blushing like crazy and trying to fight a Cheshire cat smile, As Alex sang the song:

"_I still remember this momentIn the back of my mindThe time we stood with our shaking handsThe crowds in stands went wildWe were the kings and the queensAnd they read off our namesThe night you danced like you knew our livesWould never be the sameYou held your head like a heroOn a history book pageIt was the end of a decadeBut the start of an ageLong live the walls we crashed throughWhile the Olympus lights shined just for me and youI was screaming, long live all the magic he madeAnd bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be rememberedI said, remember this feelingI passed the pictures aroundOf all the years that we stood there on the sidelinesWishing for right nowWe are the kings and the queensYou traded your baseball cap for a crownWhen they gave us our trophiesAnd we held them up for our townAnd the cynics were outragedScreaming, this is absurd'Cause for a moment a band of thievesIn ripped-up jeans got to rule the worldLong live the walls we crashed throughWhile the Olympus lights shined just for me and youI was screaming, long live all the magic he madeAnd bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraidLong live all the mountains we movedI had the time of my life fighting dragons with youI was screaming, long live the look on your faceAnd bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning aroundConfetti falls to the groundMay these memories break or fallAnd you take a momentPromise me thisThat you'll stand by me foreverBut if Gods forbid the fates should step inAnd force us into a goodbyeIf you have children somedayWhen they point to the picturesPlease tell them my nameTell them how the crowds went wildTell them how I hope they shineLong live the walls we crashed throughI had the time of my life with youLong, long live the walls we crashed throughAll the Olympus lights shined just for me and youAnd I was screaming, long live all the magic he madeAnd bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraidSinging, long live all the mountains we movedI had the time of my life fighting dragons with youAnd long, long live the look on your faceAnd bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered."_

At that very moment, when the song ended, the crowds of Demigods went wild. Christy and Jade joined Alex, in the middle of the stage. All three of the Girls were grinning like Crazy.

"And that's all the songs we can sing tonight, we hope you had a magical night," Snickered Christy.

Jade's eyes were trailing around the area. Clearly, looking for something. But, what? "Oh My gods, You are just Perfect," Jade pulled up a Son of Apollo on stage and got her wand out of her boot. The son of Apollo slowly backed away, terrified.

"JADE…DON'T," Alex took a step back.

"Nah! Go ahead, Jade. I have a few enemy's that need to be eaten," Smirked Christy.

"Right-on! Stay still," Jade murmured, excited."

Nonchalantly, Jade made a Cauldron appear and added Various Ingredients inside it, Such as; Three Rose Petals, One butterfly wing, Four pieces of hair of different things, A pinch of flour, A tree branch, Two raw eggs and then mutter very lowly, things like "Goddess of the earth and Goddess of the Heavens." When she stopped she took a small spoon of the…Potion? And made the poor son of Apollo drink the _potion. _After that, everything slowed down. All the Demigods could process was that, the Demigod _had_ changed into a ferocious tiger_. A blue Man-Eating Tiger. _Demigods scattered in different directions.

"Jade, Change him back…NOW!," Alex screamed.

"Okay! Maybe the Potion was a little _too_ strong, but at least it worked. That's something, right?," Jade said, disappointed by the results.

"I think it's awesome," Christy commented.

"All right! Feel free to disconnect, right now!," Alex said to the Chaos Cam. Then she turned to Jade, again, "You better fix _that."_

With that, Alex stormed off the stage. Jade sighed and picked up the rope at her feet. She had no choice, but to imprison the (To Jade)Poor Blue Man-eating Tiger. Gleefully, The campers and the Immortals watched Jade wrestle the Tiger.

And that was when for one single night, they didn't care about a thing. They let themselves go. They were demigods.

**~READ!~**

**What do you think is going to happen to that tiger?**

**I bet Chiron won't get too close to it.**

**Scared stiff, I would be.**

**So good bye to Percy Jackson and Chaos army.**

**But, wait!**

**Haven't you **_**seen **_**my Profile?**

**There's a sequel and it's called "Percy Jackson and Chaos Army: Taking Chances."**

**Read it, If you want to find out what happens next!**

…

**While your still here, could you put in your reviews;**

**What was your favourite Chapter?**

**The best Chapter?**

**The worst Chapter?**

**The funniest Chapter?**

**The Mushiest Chapter?**

**I'd really appreciate it, If you did even **_**one**_** of those. So could you, **_**Please**_**?**

**Review!**


	29. Authors Note!

**Right. I know, I haven't uploaded in a while. BUT, I have a good reason. A very good reason. You know, the bold writing I write, at the end of each chapter?**

**I told you the reason of not uploading, there!**

**On my Profile, there is a new story. A SEQUEL. The sequel to this story. So, go and check it out! The sequel is called, **_**"Percy Jackson and Chaos Army: Taking Chances." **_**A lot happens in the new story.**

**Plot:Percy and His friends soon embark on a quest to Find the Fleece ,Close the Labyrinth and Unchain Death...Again. But is it easier then it sounds? For a demigod, then No. Percy will try to save his New-found sister and his friends. But at what cost, exactly?**

**Laters.**


End file.
